Una Sorpresa Inesperada
by Misao22
Summary: Imagina a Bella embarazada cuando Edward se fue de Forks en "Luna Nueva". Sola y triste conacta a Carlisle pero el no sabe del paradero de Edward. Solo queda esperar por él para ella aceptar que trae un bebé en camino.
1. Chapter 1

Nota del Autor:

Bienvenidos a mi historia, ninguno de los personajes que ya conocen me pertenecen, Esta es una pequeña modificación de New Moon. Adelantando uun poco el embarazo, además que el bebé crecerá al ritmo normal de los humanos. Disculpen si fue demasiada información, pero creo que el título ya les da una idea. Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

1. Malestar Estomacal

Han pasado casi dos meses desde la ultima vez que visité esta casa, la verdad no había querido venir desde aquel funesto día, sabía que ver esta casa vacía solo aumentaría mi agonía, pero últimamente no lograba reprimir el deseo de venir hasta este lugar, tenía la ilusión de que podría percibir su aroma, tal vez, en la que había sido su habitación, necesitaba estar allí en un lugar que solo pertenecía a él, donde tal vez pudiera revivir los recuerdos.

Mi vieja camioneta, andaba lento por la carretera, de pronto la ansiedad comenzó acrecentarse en mi pecho, ya podía ver el desvío que debía tomar, respiré profundo y volteé la dirección hasta entrar por el camino, el ultimo trecho del recorrido se me hizo eterno, de pronto ahí estaba, tan magnifica como la primera vez que la vi, la gran casa blanca.

Aun recuerdo lo impresionada que me sentí la primera vez que estuve aquí, cuando él acariciaba mi mano para calmar mi tensión, aún sentía cierta renuencia para pronunciar su nombre, me dolía demasiado. Detuve la camioneta justo frente la puerta, no podía dejar de mirar esta enorme y hermosa casa, era lo único que me quedaba que hubiese pertenecido a él, la única prueba que tenía de que había existido.

Abrí la puerta de la Pick up, entré en pánico por un segundo, no tan segura de hacer esto del todo, solo me bastó dar otro vistazo a la casa para no dudarlo más. Puse mis pies en ese territorio que había pertenecido a esa hermosa familia de vampiros y cerré la puerta de la camioneta, comencé a andar en dirección de la puerta principal. Mi propósito aquí no era solo mirar por las ventanas, necesitaba estar adentro, necesitaba estar en su habitación por solo unos minutos. Cuando alcancé la puerta principal, mi mano fue directa al pomo, pero como esperaba, estaba cerrada, no permití que eso me desanimara, la verdad estaba muy segura de que estaría cerrada. Comencé a rodear la casa, mirando cada ventana que tenía cerca, todo adentro lucía apagado y sin vida, definitivamente se notaba que hace mucho tiempo nadie vive aquí.

Alcancé el patio trasero de la casa unos minutos después, toda la estructura de la casa de este lado parecía hecha de vidrio, con vista al río, probé con la puerta trasera, pero tampoco tuve suerte, continué hasta alcanzar la cocina, la puerta también estaba cerrada, pero algo llamó mi atención, la ventana que estaba junto a esta puerta no estaba bien cerrada, probé suerte, la ventana se abrió sin esfuerzo, el espacio era pequeño pero yo cabría fácilmente, me tomó un poco de esfuerzo pero finalmente estaba dentro de aquella organizada y moderna casa, que ahora parecía dormida y solitaria. Ya dentro, y luego de una mirada de respeto a mí alrededor, inicié mi camino hacia la habitación que quería visitar, casi corrí hacia ella, finalmente estuve frente a la puerta y me detuve por un segundo, luego me abrí paso dentro de aquella grande y hermosa habitación con vista al río, los estantes que antes estaban repletos de Cds y libros ahora estaban vacíos solo quedaba un equipo de música abandonado a su suerte y el confortable sofá que aquel día conocí.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada, no sé que esperaba conseguir, quizás a él esperando por mí, tomé asiento en el sofá y miré con atención hasta el ultimo detalle de esta habitación, pero no se sentía como algo que había pertenecido a él, no guardaba nada que él valorara, no había ese olor que tanto esperaba conseguir, pero claro en que estaba pensando, había pasado más de un mes, sentí nauseas, sentí ganas de salir corriendo de allí y así lo hice. Baje corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina, y salí por la ventana lo más rápido que me fue posible.

Una vez afuera, en ese enorme patio que separaba la casa y el río, me eche al piso a llorar, todavía un poco contorsionada por las nauseas y una tristeza que aplastaba cada órgano de mi cuerpo, me puse de pie como me fue posible y caminé hacia la camioneta, jadeando desesperada, no deseaba volver a esta solitaria casa más nunca, solo lograba ver en ella una imagen de mi misma, sola y abandonada en el medio de la nada.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, un nuevo día de agonía y sufrimiento. Era sábado, así que no tenía ningún plan de moverme de la cama por lo menos durante las próxima horas. Allí me quedé mirando esa ventana por la que el solía entrar cada noche para vigilar mis sueños, pero de pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas, sentí nauseas nuevamente, ya se estaban volviendo un fastidio, los últimos días me habían atacado cada vez con más frecuencia. Me senté en la cama luchando contra la horrible sensación pero definitivamente ella ganó la batalla, tuve que correr hasta el baño a desahogar mis tripas, las nauseas pasaron por completo, pero definitivamente me sentía un poco débil. Cepillé mis dientes y me miré luego en el espejo, lucía horrible, pero no me importo mucho, volví a la cama analizando seriamente mi estado de salud, seguramente algo que me había comido me había caído mal, pero me di cuenta que hacía mucho que no hacía una comida completa y que cuando lo intentaba, el nudo en mi garganta no me permitía comer mucho. Entonces quizás lo que le ocurría a mi cuerpo era debido a la mala alimentación. Intentaría comer un poco mejor.

Así siguieron pasando los días, yo intentando comer un poco pero vomitando casi todo lo que comía, comencé a preocuparme cuando ya no podía abrir la nevera en mi cocina sin ir corriendo al baño a vomitar, y cuando los olores de la cafetería de la escuela me causaban tal repulsión que si permanecía allí por mas de 2 minutos, tenía que correr otro maratón al baño. La verdad me estaba pareciendo serio el problema estomacal, aunque solo pensaba en ello cuando me atacaban las nauseas y los mareos, de resto me hundía en la oscuridad extrema. Caminaba como zombie por toda la casa o por toda la escuela y solo cuando era necesario, de resto me sentaba en un rincón y literalmente dejaba de existir para el mundo exterior. Era poco lo que comía y a eso le ameritaba mi problema de salud, pero cuando comencé a vomitar todo lo que comía, lo comencé a ver como un verdadero inconveniente, no porque me importara mucho mi estado de salud sino porque no quería tener otra discusión con Charlie, donde él gritaba con desesperación y yo apenas lo escuchaba, y para cuando lograba mirarlo me deprimía aún más saber que también le hacía daño a mi padre.

Ese día me desperté tan deprimida como cualquier otro día, fui a la escuela y como los otros días no recuerdo ni haberla vivido, solo hacía acto de presencia y me movía cuando era necesario. Pero esta vez, en lugar de conducir de vuelta a casa, decidí conducir hacia el hospital, estuve un buen rato dentro de la camioneta, cuando estuve a punto de encenderla de nuevo y conducir hacia mi casa, las nauseas me atacaron, tan pronto pasaron baje de la camioneta y caminé hacia el edificio.

Después de un rato de espera, me atendió una Dra bastante dulce y amable, al verme la cara no pudo evitar un gesto de preocupación, "Hola, mi nombre es Joane Tyler ¿Cuál es el tuyo querida?"

"Bella Swan," dije con un hilo de voz.

"Explícame tus síntomas," preguntó mirando mi cara abstraída.

"Bueno….cada día y con más frecuencia siento nauseas…los olores fuertes parecen revolver mi estomago por completo…mmm…últimamente me ocurre mucho por las mañanas" dije tratando de concentrarme en responder las preguntas, la Dra. Tyler me miro pensativa.

"Voy a mandarte al laboratorio para que te hagan un examen de sangre completo, para descartar cualquier parásito estomacal o virus contraído, luego que tenga eso en la mano podremos examinarte mejor" dijo con voz cariñosa.

Fui hasta el laboratorio, pase un momento bastante desagradable mientras me sacaban la sangre, aunque ya no lograba desmayarme, después de sufrir tantas heridas y cortadas en compañía de los Cullen, un tubo de sangre no me hacía nada, claro mientras no lo mirara directamente. Me indicaron que la Dra. Tyler había pedido que procesaran los resultados enseguida y debía esperar por ellos para volver a la consulta. Allí espere con paciencia, hoy en día eso era lo que me sobraba, porque la verdad no quería moverme mucho, luego de unos 30 minutos alguien salió con los resultados y me los entrego, indicándome volver con la Dra.

Me la conseguí en el pasillo frente a su puerta, despidiéndose de algún paciente.

"Oh ¿ya están listos los resultados?... maravilloso, pasa adelante" dijo haciéndome entrar. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a leer esa hoja llena de algo como garabatos para mi, luego me miro directo a los ojos como tratando de buscar las palabras. "Chiquilla, ¿que edad tienes?"

"dieciocho" dije con desgano

"ok, no sé como decirte esto, porque no parece que lo esperas del todo" dijo pensativa y sin dejar de mirarme con intensidad. Estas palabras ganaron mi interés y la miré de vuelta con la misma intensidad.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Bella, estas embarazada," toda la habitación comenzó a girar a mi alrededor y volvió a mí, aquella tarde, de aquel día que todo había fallado, y había sido el principio del fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Conducía de vuelta a mi casa, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera embarazada? nunca cruzó por mi mente, no que fuera una adolescente tonta y desinformada, pero nunca había escuchado que una humana tuviera hijos de vampiros, esa parecía una opción imposible en mi mundo, pero debí imaginar que no debía sorprenderme a estas alturas algo que luciera imposible. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera embarazada de Edward? ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiese dejado sola y embarazada?.

Recordaba vívidamente aquella tarde, era mi cumpleaños yo había insistido en ver la película de Romeo y Julieta, cuando llegamos a casa, antes de bajarnos de la camioneta Edward me había besado dejándome sin aliento como solía hacerlo, pero se había detenido antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos, recuerdo como le pregunte si algún día lograría que mi corazón no intentara salirse de mi pecho cada vez que me tocaba, también recuerdo su repuesta, había sido "La verdad, espero que no".

"Vamos a ver como los Capuleto y los Montezco se destrozan unos a otros."

"Tus deseos son ordenes para mi" había respondido.

Comencé a ver la película y no podía concentrarme del todo, Edward me susurraba los versos de Romeo al oído y de vez en cuando me besaba el oído o el cuello. Pero hubo un momento en especial en el que beso mi cuello y no pude resistirlo más, me gire para enfrentarlo y lo besé al principio con una dulzura que me duró tres segundos, que dieron antesala a la pasión. El intentó romper el momento, dejo de besarme, me tomo ambos brazos y los soltó de su cuello. Pero esta vez iba a objetar.

"Es mi cumpleaños"

"¿Ahora si es tu cumpleaños?" preguntó divertido.

"Has estado todo el día pidiéndome que te permita regalarme algo, ya sé que quiero"

"No Bella" respondió poniéndose serio.

"Aún no he dicho que quiero" dije mirándolo con gesto de niña caprichosa. El sonrío y espero, "Yo lo que más quiero en el mundo es que me cambies, no quiero seguir envejeciendo Edward" dije con seriedad. El se puso serio, me miro por varios segundos, luego relajó el resto y respondió.

"No hay otra cosa en el mundo que desees el día de tu cumpleaños que no implique que mueras" mientras hablaba, tomaba mechones de mi cabello y los miraba con atención y los ponía detrás de mi oreja.

Aunque eso que le pedí era lo que más quería en el mundo, no pude evitar regocijarme porque lo había logrado, lo había manipulado, ya conocía su respuesta, si aluna vez lo iba a hacer no iba a ser hoy, pero había algo más que yo quería. "Bésame" dije, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los míos, usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para girar ligeramente la cara, esto llamó su atención, hasta ahora no le había negado un beso.

"¿Cuál es el truco?" dijo enseguida, al darse cuenta de mi juego.

"No se trata de que me des un beso Edward… Bésame y no te detengas, no me detengas a mi tampoco" dije con todo el valor que conseguí dentro de mi. Por el cambio en el gesto de su cara pude notar que se había dado cuenta de que hablaba.

"No", dijo secamente.

"Entonces no iré a tu casa a mi fiesta de NO cumpleaños, no te besaré más nunca y no creeré cuando des tu palabra," dije mientras me separaba de él, me puse de pie y me alejé. Él sonrío divertido por lo infantil que había sonado mi oración, y fue la intención.

"Si irás a tu Fiesta de Cumpleaños, volverás besarme te lo aseguro, y no he dado ninguna palabra al respecto que recuerde" dijo con voz filosófica.

"No, no te besaré más y hace unos minutos dijiste que mis deseos eran órdenes para ti, y no has hecho más que negarme cosas que quiero" dije con gesto de colegiala, me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, lo deje ahí solo en la sala. Me metí en mi habitación, lo espere, entro unos segundos después de mi con una expresión seria. Me senté en la cama y espere su respuesta.

"Bella…. Nadie más que yo quisiera poder regalarte lo que me estas pidiendo, pero no soy tan fuerte, podría lastimarte," hice gesto de ignorarlo por completo.

"Vamos a intentarlo Edward, yo confío en que tu te detendrás si es necesario, ya has bebido mi sangre antes y lograste detenerte. Yo confío en que podemos hacer esto." Solo obtuve silencio de su parte, "Regálame esto, este momento, quiero sentir que te pertenezco" dije suplicante, "por favor".

Edward se sentó a mi lado, "Bella no creas que es muy fácil para mi negarme, no me lo hagas más difícil suplicando…. Yo deseo esto tanto como tú, pero me importa demasiado tu bienestar". Lo abracé fuerte, tan fuerte como me fue posible, y le susurraba al oído mis suplicas. El con suavidad me tomo por los hombros y me alejó unos centímetros de él, cuando pude ver su cara, tenía un gesto compungido, me miro a los ojos y me besó, me besó con más pasión de la que alguna vez se hubiese permitido besarme, me empujo hacia la cama y ahí acostados nos dejamos llevar.

Ahora algo más de un mes de ese momento, ¿o ya eran dos meses?, se sentía tan lejano, conducía yo de vuelta a casa, sabiendo que tenía un pequeño Cullen en mi vientre, y me encontraba totalmente sola, sin tener como contactar al padre de mí bebe, sin tener con quien hablar y contarle esto. Cada vez esto se hacia más y más desesperante. No me deje envolver por la oscuridad, ya no podía hacerlo, ya no era solo yo la que se hacía daño, tenía una prueba de la unión entre Edward y yo, esto no me lo podía quitar como me quito las fotos y todo lo que me lo recordaría. Aunque todo en mi mundo daba vueltas, todo tenía sentido, tenía una razón muy pequeñita dentro de mi para iluminar mi vida. De pronto y después de bastante rato de conocer esta noticia pasó por mi mente Charlie, como se lo diría, como reaccionaría, ya odiaba a Edward, yo creo que sería capaz de buscarlo hasta debajo de la tierra y matarlo con sus propias manos, si fuera posible.

Seguí conduciendo sin destino, aunque noté en cierto punto que mi camioneta se dirigía hacia La Push, entonces tomé mi teléfono celular y marqué el número de Charlie.

"Hola papá" dije tan pronto atendió su teléfono.

"¿Bella? ¿Está todo bien?" pregunto con preocupación, entonces noté que no lo llamaba muy seguido.

"Si papá, solo quería decirte que voy camino a La Push a pasar un rato con Jacob"

"Oh…. Me parece genial, nos vemos en la noche en la casa entonces, conduce con cuidado" dijo con una voz de alegría. La verdad había estado muy preocupado por mí. Detuve mi camioneta frente la casa de Jacob, al instante pude ver como él se asomaba por una de las ventanas y salía corriendo a recibirme.

"Bella, que sorpresa" dijo con una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

"Necesitaba pasar algo de tiempo con un amigo…. ¿Espero contar contigo para eso?" dije mientras me bajaba de la camioneta.

"Por supuesto, si quieres me acompañas atrás, justo ahora iba a trabajar en mi coche, pero podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa…."

"¡No, eso es perfecto!"

"De acuerdo, vamos al garaje….está atrás"

Entramos en el viejo garaje, en el centro estaba lo que parecía un auto completo, pero le faltaban las cuatro ruedas y estaba montado en bloques. Me senté en un pequeño y viejo sofá, y Jacob me explicaba lo que hacía a su vehículo, hablaba con fascinación y alegría, traté de mantener una sonrisa para hacerlo sentir cómodo. Después de un rato de charlar sobre autos, el me hizo la pregunta más básica.

"Bella, y… ¿Cómo has estado?" al decir esto se puso serio, aunque no dejo de hacer lo que hacía en el auto. Esto me hizo sonreír, porque definitivamente la respuesta que le daría no era algo que estuviera esperando escuchar.

"Trato de sobrevivir el día a día, pero todo bien…el doble de bien al parecer" respondí con un triste sonrisa.

"¿Doble de bien?" pregunto con interés haciendo a un lado lo que hacía y mirándome con atención.

"Jacob, ¿te puedo contar algo? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?" pregunte mirándolo con toda la intensidad que pude conseguir en mi mirada. Jacob lució más bien preocupado, luego mostró otra de sus lindas sonrisas.

"Por supuesto Bella, lo que quieras" soltó las herramientas y se sentó a mi lado, limpiando sus manos con un trapo viejo. Respiré profundo y lo mire a los ojos, definitivamente era alguien en quien podía confiar.

"Jacob, justo ahora vengo del hospital" iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpí y continué hablando, "Fui a verme con un medico porque últimamente no he parado de vomitar", esta vez no dijo nada y espero a que le terminara de contar. "Al parecer no estoy realmente enferma….mmmm….solo que estoy embarazada". No podría describir el gesto de Jacob, parecía confundido y aterrado, lo deje asimilar lo que acababa de decirle, hasta que logro decir algo.

"¿De quien?" pregunto aún confundido.

"¿Cómo de quien?...Edward" dije con seriedad, y casi susurrando el nombre.

"Pero él….él no está…. ¿Te dejo sola y esperando un bebe? ¿Por eso se fue?" pregunto horrorizado, respire profundo y aunque en otro momento esa acusación me hubiese molestado sobremanera, ahora tenía que ser comprensiva con su reacción.

"Jacob….Edward no sabe que estoy embarazada, ¿no acabo de decirte que me acabo de enterar?" pregunte con dulzura.

"Pero….pero…. ¿que vas a hacer?" preguntó mientras su mirada se intercalaba entre mi cara y mi estomago.

"Tener mi bebe, seguir con mi vida, perdona que te venga a contar estas cosas, es que no confío en más nadie"

"Puedes confiar en mi Bella, pero la verdad no sé que decir"

"No tienes que decir nada, solo escuchar y dar apoyo moral si puedes" le sonreí

"¿Y Charlie?" preguntó aún sin comprender.

"Ya yo trataré con Charlie, no lo voy a hacer hoy…. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día, pero más pronto que tarde, no gano nada con retrasar la noticia"

"Si se pone pesado podemos decirle que yo soy el padre" me dijo con su gran honesta y hermosa sonrisa.

"Solo si quieres que venga a matarte y luego medio muerto llevarte a casarte conmigo" le respondí entre risas.

"Podría vivir con eso" dijo aún sonriente, y luego continúo. "Aunque cuando nazca y sea un bebe todo pálido e insípido va a dudar, aunque tenemos 9 meses para pensar que hacer en ese momento"

"7 meses aproximadamente", me miró sorprendido

"Pero estas tan flaca", dijo tomando uno de mis brazos y elevándolo frente a sus ojos con una mirada de confusión.

"La Dra dice que se debe a todo lo que he vomitado últimamente, pero tan pronto esa etapa pasé comenzará a notarse" dije con fastidio.

"Bueno Bella siempre puedes venir aquí a esconderte o hablar…. Y mientras, terminamos de armar este carro".

Jacob no sabía que Edward era un vampiro, el tomaba como chiste las historias de sus ancestros sobre los Cullen, por eso no le pareció tan asombroso como a mi, el simple hecho. El día pasó demasiado rápido, en mucho tiempo no había sido capaz de sonreír, o de tener una conversación completa con otra persona, Jacob me hacía reír haciendo chiste de toda la situación, haciendo impresiones de Charlie cuando se hubiese enterado, pero eso definitivamente no era ningún chiste, lo único que temía de esa conversación con mi padre era el hecho de que odiaría a Edward aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Esa noche volví a casa, cociné para Charlie y me fui a la cama sin mucho preámbulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora necesitaba encontrar a los Cullen, a cualquiera de ellos, Edward necesitaba saber que iba a ser padre, ya había dejado muy claro que no me amaba, pero no podía negarle por orgullo o rencor un padre a mi bebe. Necesitaba un plan de acción, y me aferraba a la esperanza de que Alice me consiguiera gorda y embarazada en sus visiones. Tal vez, si volvía al hospital y preguntaba a donde se había trasladado el Dr. Cullen, aunque estaba segura que serían mucho más cuidadosos que eso, si las cosas eran como Edward había dicho, no habría rastros de ellos en ningún lugar al que pudiera acercarme. Antes de dejarme vencer por el sueño, decidí que antes de hablar con Charlie necesitaba hacer todo el esfuerzo que me fuera posible por encontrar a Edward, a Alice o a Carlisle. Porque si conocía a Edward, sabía que no estaría con ellos y que sería mucho más difícil, o más bien imposible, de encontrar.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano hice el desayuno a Charlie y creo que notó mi mejor humor, porque aunque no dijo nada, el mismo lucía más sonriente. Asistí a la escuela, que se me hizo eterna y al salir fui directo al hospital, de nuevo. Me acerqué a la estación de enfermeras con la excusa más barata que pude conseguir y con bastante timidez y una muy mala actuación, solicité lo que buscaba.

"Buenas tardes señorita" dije a una de las enfermeras más jóvenes, que lucía algo más amable que las demás. "Tengo un problema y me gustaría saber si podía ayudarme"

"Claro, ¿en qué puedo ser buena?" dijo la chica con una sonrisa alejando la vista de lo que leía y prestándome atención.

"¿Ud. Conoció al Dr. Cullen?" pregunté y la forma en que su gesto cambio a una cara de profunda admiración, me dijo que su respuesta era afirmativa

"Por supuesto, ha sido una lastima que se ha ido del pueblo" respondió entre suspiros.

"Bueno el asunto es, verá, el Dr. Cullen siempre atendió a mi padre aquí en el pueblo, pero desde que se fue, mi padre no parece estar reaccionando bien a las atenciones de los otros médicos a los que lo he llevado. Y la verdad me tiene bastante fastidiada con lo del Dr. Cullen, él ha perdido su numero de teléfono… yo me preguntaba si usted aquí me puede decir a que hospital fue trasladado o si tiene algún numero de teléfono donde pueda contactarlo"

"Bueno…" dijo casi en un murmuro mientras miraba con recelo a todas las otras personas que nos rodeaban. "No tengo su numero de teléfono, pero definitivamente te puedo decir en que hospital esta trabajando, lo sé porque yo misma lo averigüe… es que con el en el hospital si daban ganas de esforzarse a trabajar, solo para verlo" lo ultimo lo dijo entre risas, y a mí la verdad no me hizo mucha gracias, sentí esos celos de hija, a pesar del poco tiempo veía a Carlisle como una figura paterna. Sin embargo, puse mi sonrisa más amable, además de victoriosa y exigí la respuesta.

"Genial, podría decírmelo por favor"

"Claro, el Dr. Cullen está actualmente en un hospital de Alaska" respondió la mujer. La verdad me imaginaba que estarían refugiados en Alaska, solo que Alaska es un lugar muy grande para explorar. Tomé nota de todos los datos y direcciones exactas que me dio la enfermera y partí de ahí con ese pedazo de papel que protegí con mi vida de la lluvia y de cualquier vicisitud.

Llegué a casa y me di cuenta que no era tan fácil como creía, aún necesitaba un plan de acción, no tenía suficiente dinero como para viajar a ninguna parte, y si le decía a Charlie que iría a Alaska me encerraría en la cárcel con tal de evitarlo, porque imaginaría que querría ir tras los Cullen. Sin embargo, mientras miraba el pequeño papel con el nombre del hospital y la dirección, se me ocurrió algo mucho más obvio, llamar por teléfono, definitivamente más barato, quizás el mismo Carlisle necesitaría examinarme por sí mismo, y me ayudaría a llegar hasta él. La mujer no me dio números telefónicos, pero eso no sería problema, fui hasta mi computadora, y luego de esperar que despertara de su largo y lento letargo, hice una búsqueda en Internet con el nombre del hospital. La respuesta que buscaba estuvo ante mi más rápido de lo que esperaba, ahí en el monitor titilaban frente a mi los números que seguramente me acercarían a los Cullen.

Tomé nota con impaciencia, y corrí hasta el teléfono. Mis dedos marcaron tan rápido como les fue posible y se me hizo eterna la espera mientras alguien atendía.

"Bartlett Regional Hospital" dijo una voz aburrida en la otra línea.

"Buenas día… disculpe Srta. Me gustaría hablar con el Dr. Cullen" dije nerviosa.

"Un momento por favor, la voy a transferir a Emergencia", una pesada música sonó durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno.

"Emergencia, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?"

"Buen día disculpe, podría comunicarme con el Dr. Cullen" dije ya con algo de impaciencia.

"Un momento por favor", una vez más me pusieron en espera por un período de tiempo que creo que fue corto, pero para mi fue demasiado largo.

"Buen día, habla el Dr. Cullen" escuché aquella voz perfecta y tan familiar, sentí unos deseos de llorar pero me mantuve fuerte aunque mi voz se quebró en el intento de hablar.

"Carlisle, soy yo, Bella", se hizo un silencio en la otra línea.

"Dame un segundo Bella" dijo finalmente. "Te voy a poner en espera, voy a trasladarme a mi oficina, estoy en la sala de emergencias y no te puedo atender aquí. ¿Esta bien?" pregunto con dulzura.

"Esta bien" me forcé a decir, aunque la verdad no quería volver a escuchar esa música endemoniada que tenía ese teléfono mientras uno espera, en lugar de calmarme, me alteraba más. Esperé durante aproximadamente 30 segundos.

"Bella, ¿como me conseguiste?" preguntó tan pronto atendió el teléfono.

"No fue muy difícil" respondí

"Bella, sabes muy bien que no deberías tener contacto con nosotros. Respeto las decisiones de mi hijo, aún cuando no me parezcan las más acertadas pero…."

"Estoy embarazada Carlisle", lo interrumpí y se hizo silencio, espere que procesara mis palabras.

"¿Tú y Edward? ¿Y estás embarazada?" dijo con terror en la voz."¿Cómo estas tan segura?"

"Me hice una prueba de sangre y salió positiva"

"Bella esto es grave, me gustaría no estar tan lejos para examinarte por mi mismo" dijo bastante serio.

"Necesito hablar con Edward, necesito que el lo sepa" dije impaciente.

"Bella…tengo varios meses sin saber de él, regresa cada cierto tiempo, pero justo ahora ha demorado más de lo normal, no tengo manera de contactarlo, habría que esperar que regrese a casa…. Nunca vi esto como una posibilidad"

"Necesito que envíes a Edward hacia mi, tan pronto como te sea posible Carlisle" dije con la voz suave. "Quiero tener la oportunidad de decírselo por mi misma"

"Lo entiendo Bella, pero lo más importante ahora es tu salud. Esta misma noche tomo un avión hacia allá, mañana en la mañana espero estar allí, búscame en la casa a primera hora. Arreglaré todo para atenderte allí," sus palabras fueron cálidas y preocupadas, esto me hizo sentir desvalida y me di cuenta de lo sola que estaba en todo esto, él solo vendría a ver como estaba todo, pero a fin de cuentas no lograría saber de Edward en mucho tiempo, comencé a sollozar en el teléfono, y como si hubiese leído mi mente Carlisle respondió, "No estas sola en esto, no sientas miedo, pase lo que pase no te va a faltar nada, todavía tienes una familia con nosotros…y sé que lo digo por todos"

"Aún no lo he asimilado bien, me enteré ayer y desde ese momento solo me he esforzado en encontrar a Edward"

"Cálmate y mantente tranquila, mañana nos veremos y podremos hablar de esto bien, por ahora descansa, necesito preparar el viaje de vuelta… ¿Esta bien?"

"Nos vemos mañana" dije antes de colgar el teléfono.

Ahora conducía de nuevo hacia la enorme casona blanca del bosque, no había esperado hacerlo en mucho tiempo o quizás nunca más. El mercedes de Carlisle estaba parado frente a la casa. Detuve la camioneta y con mucha ansiedad me bajé y me acercaba a la casa, cuando ya estaba bastante cerca de la puerta, Carlisle salió a recibirme.

"Bella… ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó con preocupación mientras me alcanzaba y me abrazaba con cariño y delicadeza.

"Bastante bien la verdad, solo vomite un vez esta mañana…..¿Edward?", traté de ser chistosa, pero la voz me salió muy seria, Carlisle negó con la cabeza como respuesta a mi pregunta. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Al entrar encontré la casa ligeramente iluminada, ya no lucía tan abandona como hace solo unos días. De pronto Alce salió de la cocina, ambas nos miramos expectantes y distanciadas por el gran salón, le hice una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Alice se acercó a mí casi corriendo y me abrazó con todo el cariño que sentía por mí, comencé a sollozar desconsolada, todos mis sentimientos reprimidos hasta ahora, los deje salir. Alice me llevo hasta el sofá más cercano, me mantuvo firme entre sus brazos y me acarició la espalda con ternura hasta que fui recuperando la compostura.

"Bella… Tuve una visión en la que lograbas contactar a Carlisle, tan pronto como llegó a casa, lo afronte al respecto y me confirmó que había hablado contigo y me contó lo que ocurría…. No podía dejar de venir a verte, y no me importa lo que piense mi hermano al respecto" dijo cuando ya me había calmado un poco.

"Aprecio mucho que estés aquí" en ese momento Carlisle nos interrumpió. Se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba frente a nosotras.

"Bella, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que está ocurriendo….", Carlisle lucía realmente preocupado. "Como te podrás imaginar, un embarazo como el tuyo no es algo que ocurra todo el tiempo, definitivamente es físicamente posible, solo que no creo que una humana ha sobrevivido a una relación con un vampiro antes, cuando un vampiro ha tenido sentimientos tan fuertes por un humano siempre ha terminado transformándole en su tipo, Edward tiene convicciones muy fuertes al respecto de eso. No sé que podemos esperar de todo esto, pero me temo que las noticias no serán muy positivas al respecto…. Alice y yo trajimos todos los equipos médicos necesarios para atenderte y controlarte directamente aquí en la casa" yo lo miré asustada.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no serán muy positivas las noticias?" pregunté sin siquiera pensarlo.

"Desde el momento en que hablamos, me dediqué a conseguir todo el equipo médico que trajimos e investigar al respecto de los híbridos…"

"¿Híbridos?" pregunté interrumpiendo.

"Si Bella, así se le llama a esa mezcla entre humanos y vampiros" respondió Alice con dulzura.

"Bella, hasta donde logré investigar, la criatura va crecer de forma normal dentro de ti, pero no es un bebé normal, a medida que el tiempo valla pasando va a hacerse más fuerte y prácticamente va ir succionando tu vida para crecer…", yo escuchaba impactada. "Fácilmente va a romperte costillas y causarte dolores insoportables, hasta que llegue el día de su nacimiento Bella, los híbridos existen, son pocos pero existen, pero sus madres nunca sobreviven el alumbramiento."

"¿Por qué?" la pregunta salió de mi boca sin yo siquiera esperarla. Carlisle y Alice intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, dudando como responder.

"No estoy muy seguro, pero es un hecho. Va llegar un momento que la criatura va a ser más fuerte que tu" respondió.

"¿Qué me estas queriendo decir con todo esto Carlisle? ¿Qué no puedo tener mi bebé?" pregunté confundida

"Tenemos que considerar como una posibilidad el aborto Bella"

"¿Y ustedes han venido desde tan lejos para pedirme que aborte a mi bebé?...Carlisle yo confío en ti….por favor no me pidas esto" dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas nuevamente

"Bella, eres parte de mi familia, y los has sido desde la primera vez que entraste por la puerta de esta casa, sin importar las decisiones que mi hijo haya tomado, sigues siendo parte de mi familia. Y puedes confiar en mí, porque solo me interesa tu bienestar….pero lo que está creciendo dentro de ti en este momento puede matarte, y no puedes pedirme que te vea morir sin hacer nada."

"Entonces me transformas en el momento que sea necesario, lo has hecho antes" dije casi desesperada, Alice tomó mi mano para darme apoyo.

"Carlisle, creo que la idea de Bella no es tan alocada. Esperemos, y discutamos todo esto en unos meses de acuerdo al estado de salud de Bella," agregó Alice.

"Por supuesto, lo que dice Bella puede ser una opción, pero no tomaría una decisión como esa sin Edward….por ahora vamos a controlarte, ver como te encuentras y cuidarte lo mejor que podamos," dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad y dándome confianza con su mirada.

Pasamos a la que era la biblioteca de Carlisle en esta casa, se había convertido en un consultorio médico en las ultimas horas, Carlisle había traído consigo todo lo necesario para controlar el embarazo definitivamente, lo primero que hizo fue realizarme un eco con una maquina de ecografías 3D, mi bebé era aún algo muy parecido a una habichuela, algo redondito que se podía apreciar en la pantalla, Carlisle me explicó que por el tamaño lucía de ocho semanas, y ese era exactamente el tiempo que había transcurrido desde mi cumpleaños. Tanto Carlisle como Alice, lucían bastante ansiosos, no creo que estuvieran muy seguros de que sentir exactamente. Algo me decía que toda esta noticia tampoco pondría a saltar en un pie a Edward, especialmente después que se han aclarado sus sentimientos hacia mi, pero necesito compartirlo con él, no puedo quitarle la oportunidad a mi hijo de tener un padre, solo por orgullo. Y sí, me imaginaba un hijo, una pequeña versión de su padre, hermoso, perfecto.

Luego de todo el examen médico, volvimos a sentarnos a hablar, pero esta vez en el escritorio de Carlisle.

"Todo esta bajo control por ahora Bella, está creciendo al compás normal de un bebé humano, eso puede darnos una idea de que quizás sea más humano de lo que esperamos, pero igual hay que mantenernos alerta, vamos a realizarte ecografías con una frecuencia diaria por un tiempo, para ir midiendo su tasa de crecimiento" explicó Carlisle.

"Creo que ahora también es muy importante que encontremos el paradero de Edward, no debemos sentarnos a esperar que regrese por si mismo, necesitamos cuando menos hacer el esfuerzo" sugirió Alice.

"Pase lo que pase, yo necesito que nadie más le diga antes que yo" agregué.

"Esta bien, así será…. Esme también quería venir pero se quedo en casa junto a Jasper, en el caso de que Edward regresara. Yo también tengo que volver Bella," supongo que mi cara fue de dolor al escuchar estas palabras, e inmediatamente Alice agregó, "pero voy a volver para tratar de conseguir a Edward hasta debajo de las piedras y arreglar todo para volver a Forks" yo asentí calmándome un poco.

"Por ahora no creo que deba alejarme mucho de ti Bella, así que ya arreglaremos todo para que Rosalie y Emmet se queden en aquella casa esperando por si Edward regresa, mientras, Esme y yo nos instalaremos de vuelta en Forks para permanecer cerca de ti."


	4. Chapter 4

Aún todo me parecía irreal, lo único que por ahora parecía confirmarme la noticia que hacía días había recibido era el hecho de que cada vez fueron más obvios para mi los síntomas, aún vomitaba casi todas las mañanas, hacer la cena para Charlie se estaba convirtiendo en la cosa más difícil y desagradable de mi vida, el olor de las comidas me daba demasiado asco, al menos mientras las cocinaba, había pasado una semana desde que recibí la noticia de que sería madre con tan solo dieciocho años. Aún no sabía nada de Edward, incluso contando con el apoyo y el rastreo de su familia.

Los últimos días estaba considerando seriamente el como compartir esta noticia con mis padres, la verdad no era como que temiera algo más que desilusionarlos un poco, solo que no quería hacerlo aún, su primera pregunta sería donde se encontraba el padre, y ni yo ni su familia lo sabemos, decidí esperar cuando menos un mes más, mientras no se me notara, con la esperanza de encontrar a Edward. Cada noche tenía que permanecer durante horas conversando conmigo misma, necesitaba tener mis sentimientos muy claros en que cuando Edward regresara sería por y para el bebé, sus sentimientos fueron expresados con bastante claridad, y necesitaba prepararme psicológicamente para ese momento. No estaba esperando que regresara a proferir amor, tenía que estar preparada hasta para el rechazo.

Mis días se volvieron una rutina, cada mañana iba a la escuela, al salir conducía hasta la casa de los Cullen, Carlisle examinaba hasta el más mínimo indicio de crecimiento irregular, y uno que otro día trataba de convencerme de lo horrible que sería seguir con este parto hasta el final, Esme me abrazaba, me daba las ultimas noticias sobre la búsqueda de Edward y lucía emocionada por ser "abuela". Al salir de allí conducía hasta La Push, me quedaba toda la tarde con Jacob, mirándolo arreglar su carro y lo escuchaba hablarme de sus amigos, y de cómo se estaban comportando tan extraño últimamente con él. Jacob también trataba de convencerme que ese bebé no necesitaba un padre porque lo tendría a él y haría ese papel tan bien que hasta él mismo olvidaría que no lo era.

Con los días tuve que admitir que se me notaba un pequeño bulto en mi estomago, pero muy muy pequeño, ya casi hacían los 3 meses de gestación, Jacob fue el primero en notarlo y a partir de ese momento le encantaba estar acariciando el bulto cada vez que podía. Una tarde antes de salir de casa de los Cullen a dirigirme a casa de Jacob, como cada tarde, Jacob me llamó y me pidió que no fuera hasta La Push, él iría hasta mi casa. Conduje hasta la casa de Charlie y allí lo espere, aunque no por mucho tiempo, escuché una corneta y al salir me encontré con la sorpresa de que Jacob había terminado de arreglar su carro. El me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¡Increíble!", grité mientras corría hacia él. "lo terminaste, no lo puedo creer"

"Terminé hace un rato….y justo ahora haremos el viaje inaugural" dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto, señalándome que debía entrar.

Durante todo el camino Jacob no paraba de hablar con alegría sobre prácticamente todo lo que le pasaba por la mente. Y la verdad durante el tiempo que duró todo el viaje hasta Port Angeles, no recordé ni por un segundo todas las cosas malas o confusas que rodean mi vida. Hacía una tarde hermosa, fría como siempre pero cuando menos no llovía, llegamos y Jacob parecía estar lleno de sorpresas.

"Vamos a hacer varias cosas esta tarde en Port Angeles," comenzó a decir Jacob, "Primero visitaremos algunas tiendas, luego iremos al cine, y por ultimo tendremos una agradable cena y volveremos a casa…. ¿Te parece bien Bella?" preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa antes de bajarnos del carro y comenzar oficialmente nuestro paseo.

"Está bien Jacob, lo que tu digas" dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. "¿Que clase de tienda visitaremos?"

"Ya verás….necesito comprar un obsequio"

Comenzamos a caminar por el pueblo, aunque no llovía, tenía que admitir que hacía bastante frío, Jacob pareció notar mi incomodidad y paso uno de sus brazos por encima de mi hombro, ciertamente me ayudó, Jacob emanaba bastante calor, así caminábamos por el pueblo, tengo que admitir que ante la vista de un tercero podríamos lucir como una pareja de enamorados, pero compartimos una conexión especial que yo misma no entiendo, Jacob me hace feliz, pero quizás estoy tan enamorada de Edward, del padre de mi bebé, que no puedo ver a Jacob con otros ojos. Y a veces estoy segura que si Edward no hubiese eclipsado mi vida, hubiese podido tener una relación romántica bastante buena con Jacob. Caminamos durante un rato abrazados, hasta que Jake se detuvo frente a una tienda, fue cuando pude entender a lo que se refería con lo del obsequio. Era una tienda de ropa infantil, y tengo que admitir que todo lucía hermoso.

Noté también impresionada, que hasta este momento no se me había ocurrido que el bebé necesitaría cosas, noté que hasta ahora a pesar de ver mi bebé en crecimiento cada día en una pequeña pantalla donde Carlisle lo fotografiaba para medirlo y examinarlo, aún no lo sentía como una realidad, no sería real en mi vida hasta que Edward lo supiera, en otras circunstancias me habría molestado por el hecho de que Jacob quisiera hacer un obsequio al bebé que aún no terminaba de aceptar que crecía dentro de mí, supongo que el embarazo me ablandó un poco porque me deje arrastrar dentro de la tienda sin quejas.

"Jacob…tu no tienes que comprarme nada," al fin logré armar una oración lo suficientemente coherente.

"¿Y quien dijo que te compraba algo a ti?" preguntó. "Le voy a comprar algo al bebé." En ese momento una vendedora se acercó a nosotros, era una chica joven y parecía un poco impresionada por la belleza de Jacob, porque tenía que admitirlo, Jacob era hermoso. Él pareció notar las miradas de la chica y la forma en que se le acercaba.

"Disculpe señor, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?" dijo coqueta la chica y la verdad me impresionó un poco que no respetara mi presencia allí. Debo haber sido algo obvia en mi reacción ante la falta de tacto de la chica, porque la respuesta de Jacob la verdad me hizo sonreír.

"Sí, bueno…estamos buscando el primer regalo de nuestro bebé," mientras decía esto me rodeo y me abrazó desde atrás, posicionando una de sus manos de forma protectora sobre mi estomago.

"Oh claro…" respondió la chica algo decepcionada. "¿Niño o niña?"

"Niña, por supuesto," respondió Jacob con su gran sonrisa.

"Jake, no te esta preguntando que prefieres que sea…" dije entre risas, miré a la chica y le respondí, "aún no conocemos el sexo."

La chica nos dirigió a una amplia zona de la tienda donde solo podíamos encontrar ropita que serviría tanto para una niña como para un niño. Jacob comenzó como tonto a enamorarse de toda la ropa que veía, yo sin embargo, me encontraba bastante reacia a mirar algo con atención suficiente, básicamente miraba a Jacob andar de un lado a otro tratando de escoger algo, hasta que se dio por vencido.

"No puedo Bella, quiero llevarlo todo. Escoge tú algo"

Miré a mi alrededor y todo me dio vueltas, me sentí presionada, presionada a aceptar que sería madre en pocos meses, a aceptar que debajo de mi chaqueta crecía una pequeña habichuela y que cada vez se iba notando más y más, los únicos que la habían visto creer lentamente habían sido Jacob, Carlisle y Esme, escondía mi pequeño bulto del mundo, y no por vergüenza, me sentía demasiado desprotegida sin Edward, mientras su presencia siguiera faltando aquí, no podría aceptar con todo mi ser este bebé. Cuando reaccioné un poco al pánico en el que entré de pronto, Jacob ayudado por la vendedora me sentaban en una silla, escuché a alguien decir que me quitaran la chaqueta que necesitaba aire, y eso hizo Jake, ahí sentada miré hacia abajo, hacia mi pequeña habichuela, porque así era como lucía en las fotos que Carlisle le tomaba cada día, y definitivamente había un bulto pequeño y obvio, eso no era definitivamente gordura, yo demasiado flaca y un pequeño bulto en mi vientre. Ese fue el momento en que lo acepté, miré a Jacob y le sonreí, el pareció entender en seguida.

"¿Ahora si vamos a comprar ropita para ese bebé?" preguntó mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

"Por supuesto"

Pero no permití mirar mucho la ropa que tenia delante de mí, le explique a Jacob que este era su regalo, y quería vestir a mi bebé un día con algo que el hubiese escogido de corazón, así que Jacob comenzó su búsqueda hasta que dio con lo que le pareció perfecto, tuve que disuadirlo un par de veces de comprar cosas rosadas o vestidos, tendía a preferir la ropa de niñas, porque decía que sería niña, no lograba verme con un pequeño petulante pálido y de ojos dorados en mis brazos. Fuimos al cine y Jacob no paraba de hablar del bebé y de todo lo que le enseñaría, que a pesar de que fuera niña la enseñaría a jugar todos los deportes, también le enseñaría un poco de la cultura quilette. No quise desilusionarlo explicándole que el no era realmente el padre, por lo menos no este día, yo me sentía feliz.

Al volver a casa, noté que Charlie había cenado pizza, cada vez que le decía que estaba con Jacob se sentía tan feliz que no le importaba comer cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerme entretenida y alegre. Lo saludé y le conté que habíamos ido al cine y a cenar, aún quería esperar por Edward para contárselo a Charlie, solo un poco más. Subí a mi habitación y ahora allí me encontraba, mirando el hermoso monito que había comprado Jacob para mi pequeño bebé vampiro, era blanco, adornado con unos lindos perritos marrones, venía acompañado de unas manoplas pequeñitas y un gorrito, lo suficientemente abrigado para el clima de esta zona. Ya me encontraba en mi pijama, un mono una franela, me coloqué de perfil frente al espejo, me levanté un poco la camisa y comencé a palpar la pequeña protuberancia de mi estomago. De pronto escuché a alguien decir mi nombre a mi espalda.

"Bella," escuché hermosa voz cantarina de Alice. "ya se nota un poco"

"Alice," dije desde mi lugar tapando mi pequeña habichuela de nuevo con la franela y posicionando mis manos sobre ella. "¿Has sabido algo de Edward?"

"Eso mismo venía a preguntarte…. Ni Jasper ni yo somos rastreadores expertos, pero hemos tratado de conseguir a Edward y hace unos días sentimos acercarnos bastante a él, pero por la dirección que habíamos venido siguiendo tras él, nos dimos cuenta que se dirigía a Forks, decidimos dejar de perseguir su rastro y venir directamente aquí," dijo y entonces fue que dio un vistazo a la ropita que estaba estirada en la cama.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Edward está en Forks?" pregunté, aún con recelo, mi instinto protector de madre se había activado desde el momento que acepté este bebé. Y aunque amaba a Alice, recordaba claramente la sugerencia de Carlisle y ella de deshacerme de mi bebé.

"Es posible, o puede estar por llegar. Si ya estuviera aquí creo que te hubiese contactado, ¿por cual otra razón volvería?" dijo con dulzura, entonces pareció notar mi expresión corporal, estoy segura que lucía como me sentía, desconfiada, incluso de ella. "Bella… Soy tu amiga por encima de todo y cualquiera sea tu decisión yo te apoyaré." Me relajé un poco y me senté en la cama

"¿Qué has visto en mi futuro Alice?" pregunté sin dudar.

"Hasta ahora solo he logrado verte andar con una gran panza", dijo con una sonrisa. "Luces cansada y débil pero te ves feliz"

"¿Edward?" pregunté y ella entendió muy bien, preguntaba si lo veía en mi futuro.

"Solo he hurgado tu futuro y no muestra mucho, solo veo eso. Edward aún no lo sabe, quizás por eso no logro saber si esta o no en este futuro. Pero no deberías dudar que lo estará Bella"

"Quizás tienes razón, quizás siempre esté ahí para su hijo"

"No seas tonta Bella…..mi hermano es un idiota, siempre tratando de hacer lo que a el le parece correcto. Te seré sincera: creo que todo esto ha ido más allá de lo ridículo. Llegué a considerar si debía limitarme a transformarte por mi cuenta."

Me quedé helada, no podía darme el lujo de albergar ese tipo de esperanzas. Ella me estaba diciendo que el se había ido por hacer lo correcto, ¿quería protegerme de él mismo?, las palabras de Edward aquella tarde fueron muy claras. Hasta llegué a pensar cuando estuve sumergida en la oscuridad, que quizás todo lo que había Edward querido de mi lo había obtenido aquella tarde que ahora abultaba mi vientre.

"Alice, yo entiendo el temor de Carlisle, y sé que también lo compartes. Ustedes temen que el bebé me maté…. Pero yo aún guardo la esperanza, necesito que me prometas algo. Si llega ese momento en el que mi bebé esta fuera de mí a salvo, y estoy muriendo, transfórmame"

"Confías mucho en mi Bella, yo no creo que pueda parar, aunque definitivamente lo intentaría si es la única forma de mantenerte entre nosotros. Allí sobraran vampiros para hacerlo, yo que tú se lo pediría a Carlisle" dijo con una dulce sonrisa, se acercó y tomó la ropita de bebé entre sus manos antes de sentarse en la cama. "Es muy bonita, este será un bebé muy consentido, y el mejor vestido…deja que su padre lo sepa, porque su tía Alice se va a volver loca comprando cosas" dijo mientras reía, luego me abrazó con dulzura, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió antes de irse, "Ahora descansa."

"Gracias," dije antes de que saliera de nuevo por la ventana, ella solo sonrío.

Alice se fue, estuve luchando contra el sueño con todas mis fuerzas. Edward estaba cerca o ya estaba en Forks, no quería dormir, quería vigilar mi ventana durante cada segundo de la noche, pero mi bebé tenía otros planes, porque definitivamente fue él, sin importar con cuantas fuerzas quisiera mantenerme despierta, un sueño pesado me embargó y me dormí sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Desperté algo atontada, necesitaba ir al baño, mi vejiga parecía fuera de funcionamiento de un tiempo para acá, otro cambio que hacia el bebé en mi cuerpo, Carlisle me había explicado que a medida que crecía hacía presión en mi vejiga. Estaba oscuro aún, en medio de la noche, quizás una o dos de la madrugada, caminé hasta el baño casi dormida, cuando regresé a mi habitación, aún medio dormida, todas las luces apagadas, cerré la puerta y cuando estaba a medio camino hacia la cama noté una figura blanca que relucía recostada de la pared más alejada, con la expresión más extraña que alguna vez hubiese visto en ese rostro, una expresión de dolor, pero de un dolor profundo, casi como si estuviese físicamente herido.

Ahí una vez más dentro de mi habitación estaba el padre de mi bebé, me miraba con dolor y estoy segura que si fuese capaz de llorar, lo estuviera haciendo en este momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Por un segundo mi cerebro trabajo a mil por minuto, Edward estaba ahí, frente a mi, con la espalda recostada de la pared, las manos en los bolsillos y mirándome con la expresión más adolorida que alguna vez le vi en el rostro. Tuve que pensar rápido, ¿era mi imaginación o era real?, definitivamente era real. No sabía como reaccionar, quería correr y brincar en sus brazos, pero algo en su expresión me detuvo por completo en mi lugar. Además tenía que recordar que él no me ama como yo lo amo. Al fin logré articular alguna palabra, aunque lo único que salió por mi boca fue su nombre.

"Edward," dije casi en un susurro. El me miró a los ojos, dorados, pero terriblemente tristes, me miró por una cantidad de tiempo que pareció eterna. Luego su mirada bajó hasta mi estomago, donde la franela que cargaba puesta escondía un pequeño bulto, y estoy segura que aunque casi no se notara el lograba ver la diferencia como si fuera gigantesca. Comencé a acercarme con lentitud, necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba saber que cuando pusiera un dedo sobre él, no se iba a desvanecer junto con mi cordura. Su mirada nunca se apartó de mi estomago. "Edward" volví a repetir su nombre cuando estaba frente a él. Esta vez, al escuchar su nombre su mirada se encontró con la mía, me desesperaba lo que veía en su cara. Acerque mi mano hasta su cara, la coloqué en su mejilla, al tacto de mi piel con la suya el cerró los ojos y pareció dejarse llevar por la sensación de mi cálido tacto.

Elevó una de sus manos y acarició la mía suavemente, con mucha delicadeza la tomó y la alejó de su cara, luego la soltó a un lado de mi cuerpo, donde pertenecía. Este pequeño rechazo me desalentó del todo y me recordó todas las palabras que me dijo aquel día, di dos pasos hacia atrás y me senté en la cama, sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Estás embarazada," al fin habló, y no fue una pregunta. Su voz de terciopelo no hacía una pregunta, era una afirmación, pero había algo más en su voz. ¿Era recriminación? ¿Por qué?, una de mis manos se posicionó protectora sobre mi pequeño bulto.

"Si, lo estoy" respondí, cuando iba a comenzar a hablar de nuevo el me interrumpió.

"Quiero disculparme porque hoy te seguí" dijo y dejo de mirarme a los ojos, sus ojos volvieron a mi vientre, donde estaba mi mano. Yo me sentí un poco confundida, "Volví a Forks y vine directo a tu casa, venía a pedirte de rodillas que me aceptaras de nuevo, cuando llegué estabas con Jacob Black, te montabas en su vehículo. Los seguí hasta Port Angeles….ya te había visto Bella y no podía simplemente sentarme a esperar aquí a que volvieras…. Los seguí con una distancia prudente, podía escuchar la conversación de ambos por la mente de Jacob, los podía ver caminando por el pueblo como una pareja, e imaginé que habías hecho tu vida de nuevo desde que me fui…supongo que podía vivir con eso, pues eso fue lo que te pedí. Los vi entrar a esa tienda, escuché la mente de Jacob, solo pensaba en que sería padre y lo dijo en voz alta, lo dijo a la persona que los atendía, dijo nuestro bebé," yo traté de intervenir allí pero Edward no me lo permitió, continuo hablando. "Sentí que el mundo se me caía en mil pedazos, traté de alejarme, de irme, deje de escuchar a Jacob y corrí bosque adentro, pero inmediatamente tuve que volver, esta vez me acerqué más a la tienda y te vi Bella", tan pronto pronunció mi nombre sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, "estabas sentada y sin la chaqueta, justo como ahora, y lo vi. Estas embarazada. Corrí, me alejé, no quería interrumpir tu vida Bella, pero no soy tan fuerte. Ya te había visto, había un solo lugar donde quería correr, así que volví aquí. Tengo gran parte de la noche observándote. Despertaste y no lo pude aguantar más, no soy tan fuerte"

Todo se quedó en silencio, estaba comenzando a entender la expresión que vi cuando entré, está dolido porque piensa que estoy embarazada de Jacob. Sentí todo el rencor reprimido recorrer mis venas, como era posible que me acusará de haber estado con Jacob de esa forma a tan poco tiempo de el haberse ido, como era posible que no recordara aquella tarde, como era posible que estuviera dolido cuando el fue el que me dejo en medio del bosque sola.

"¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y acusarme de tal cosa?" su mirada que aun lucía dolida a un extremo inexorable pareció confundida por un segundo.

"Bella… no te estoy acusando de nada, supongo que estas en todo tu derecho de rehacer tu vida pero…"

"¿Tan pronto?" pregunté interrumpiéndolo y terminando su oración. Respiré profundo, me calmé y recordé que el que tenía enfrente era Edward, necesitaba explicarle, me puse en su lugar para tratar de entenderlo, pero la única forma que sus palabras tenían sentido, era que realmente yo le importara de esa forma, como antes, aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no podía darme falsas ilusiones. "Jacob ha sido mi único apoyo desde que me dejaste abandonada en el bosque, tus palabras fueron bastante claras, yo no te convengo. Ya te habías aburrido de mí, quizás ya habías conseguido lo que querías de mí." Mi voz sonó suave pero segura, y al final, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no soltaron ninguna. No creí que fuera posible para Edward demostrar más dolor del que ya demostraba. Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a mí.

"Bella…Por favor…Nunca, nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar eso … Ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi existencia, y todos los mejores momentos de mi existencia te incluyen a ti" me aseguró en un murmullo, sus manos tomaron las mías, dudé, no de sus palabras, pero sí de su presencia, esto tenía que ser definitivamente un sueño, el me miró fijamente y frunció el ceño. "¿No me crees? ¿Es demasiado tarde Bella?" preguntó dando una rápida mirada a mi estomago, "¿Te he herido demasiado? ¿Has cambiado como te pedí que lo hicieras?, eso sería bastante…justo. Pero tienes que creer en lo que te digo." Yo solo lo miraba, estaba comenzando a extasiarme con sus palabras y sus gestos sinceros y desesperados. "Bella….solo dime si todavía puedes amarme, sino es así yo me haré a un lado y no interferiré en tu vida más nunca.."

"Nunca más en tu vida uses esas palabras frente a mi," dije en un susurro. "Edward yo te amo con todo mi ser, nadie ni nada hará que mi amor por ti deje de existir." Su cara estaba realmente cerca de la mía, mientras hablaba se había acercado, cuando me escucho decir estas palabras se comenzó acercar para besarme, pero mi instinto inmediato fue voltear la cara para evitarlo. Él se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, luego volvió a poner la distancia inicial entre nosotros.

"Necesito que terminemos de hablar antes que me descontroles con tus besos," dije con una sonrisa. "estoy embarazada Edward, necesitamos hablar de eso"

"Eso no importa, voy a luchar por ti mientras tu así lo quieras," recordé que aún no le había aclarado el punto por completo, porque me distraje discutiendo con él.

"Edward…. Puedo tener una buena idea de lo que escuchaste en la mente de Jacob, desde que sabe esta noticia se quiere hacer cargo de todo, porque el nunca ha esperado que tu regreses, y él ha sido el único apoyo que he tenido en este asunto desde el principio. Pero él no es el padre de el bebé que crece dentro de mi…" Edward pareció confundido, "la única persona con la que he estado has sido tú"

La mirada de Edward volvió hacia mi estomago, y se quedó frío, ahora parecía una estatua ahí frente a mi, imaginé su mente volando hasta aquel momento. El silencio se hizo eterno. Me acerqué de nuevo, y tomé su cara con mis manos, sé que si él no hubiese querido me hubiese sido imposible mover su cara, pero el permitió que la moviera y llevará su mirada hasta mis ojos. No podía saber que lucha se estaba llevando dentro de su ser, pero sentía que debía ayudarlo. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron dijo casi en un susurró, "Eso es imposible"

"Edward…. Escúchame, la mitad de tu familia esta aquí en Forks, ¿lo sabías?" el solo negó con la cabeza suavemente. "Todos te han estado buscando, Carlisle se está haciendo cargo de mi cuidado."

"Es imposible" seguía repitiendo en susurros, fruncí el ceño y solté su cara, sin alejarme lo enfrenté.

"No estas atado a nada conmigo, solo con este bebé y solo si de verdad lo quieres. Ya tiene un padre de repuesto de todas formas," al escuchar mis ultimas palabras, pude ver pasar por su mirada un fuego de ira, como si por un momento hubiesen dejado de ser dorados y se hubiesen convertido el mas oscuro negro, pero solo por un segundo. En seguida sus brazos me envolvieron y me arrastraron a él, me abrazaba con desesperación y volví a tener la sensación de que si él fuera capaz de llorar lo estaría haciendo en este momento.

"Edward" volví a susurrar.

"Bella perdóname…Has estado sola todo este tiempo, pasando por esto sola" me susurro al oído.

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, durante semanas me perdí en la oscuridad segura de que esto más nunca ocurriría, más nunca estaría entre sus brazos. Mis sentidos se envolvieron en su olor, y no pude contenerlo, meses de desesperada espera explotaron, comencé a llorar, a sollozar entre sus brazos. Me cargó en brazos me arrastró hasta la cama y allí se acostó conmigo. Me di cuenta que lloraba desconsolada y sin control, y el darme cuenta de ello me hizo calmarme un poco, este bebé me hacia sollozar por cualquier razón. Ahora, como antes, estaba acostada en mi cama, abrazada a ese cuerpo frío y perfecto, comencé a apreciar lo que ocurría, me levanté un poco para ver su cara, ahí estaba acariciando mi cabello con su mano pero mirando inexpresivo la pared.

"Bella… ¿Puedes explicarme porque Jacob Black esta tan convencido que es el padre del bebé?" preguntó inexpresivo, "Su mente estaba llena de planes, de imágenes de cómo le gustaría ese futuro del bebé. No hay duda en su mente que él es el padre, ¿Por qué cuando lo decía a los demás tú no lo negabas?...no…no entiendo. Acaso ustedes…", su rostro volvía a tener la misma expresión de dolor de antes. Su dolor me atravesaba el pecho como una lanza, él tenía razón en lo que preguntaba y necesitaba arreglar las cosas.

"No Edward….solo he estado de esa forma con una sola persona en toda mi vida…." Los labios de Edward interrumpieron mi oración, esta vez no me besaba con dulzura o con cuidado, me besaba con pasión, como aquel día de mi cumpleaños, le devolví el beso con el corazón latiéndome cada vez más rápido, aferré una de mis manos a sus cabellos y la otra acariciaba su cara, mi respiración se convirtió en un jadeo. De pronto se detuvo, dejó de besarme y me abrazó con cariño, dando besos a mi cabeza.

"Tu padre está muy cerca" su voz sonaba algo divertida. Luego se puso serio, "¿Mi familia está en Forks?" yo asentí en silencio. "Alice estuvo aquí hace pocas horas, no lo había sentido antes porque tu aroma perturbo todos mis sentidos, pero definitivamente huele a Alice," yo volví a asentir. "Necesito hablar con Carlisle lo más pronto posible…"

"Ahora no" le interrumpí. "No me dejes sola"

"Nunca más….No podría, si salgo de aquí tendría que ser contigo, y tu tienes que dormir. A primera hora mañana saldremos a mi casa…Ahora duerme, mañana nos haremos cargo de todo"

En ese momento no le di mucho pensamiento, ahora estaba envuelta en esos brazos perfectos que tanto amaba y aunque me hubiese gustado mucho permanecer toda la noche mirando su hermoso rostro, estaba más cansada de lo que imaginaba, el sueño lentamente me fue venciendo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Comencé a despertar, lo sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo, comenzaba a estar consciente de nuevo, no quería abrir los ojos, eso implicaba dejar atrás el maravilloso sueño que tuve, y aún no estaba lista para eso, quise permanecer un poco de tiempo más con esta sensación de felicidad que me embargaba, porque sabía que tan pronto abriera los ojos volvería a mi soledad y a mi rutina, definitivamente me había dejado llevar por las cosas que Alice me dijo antes de ir a dormir. Bueno, por lo menos Alice estaba de vuelta. De pronto sentí algo frío que tocaba la punta de mi nariz con delicadeza. Todos mis sentidos se alertaron y enseguida abrí los ojos. Entonces fue que noté que dormía abrazada a algo duro y frío, mi cabeza recostada de un muy cómodo hombro masculino, y al abrir los ojos noté lo cerca que estaba de esa hermosa cara que perseguía en mis sueños.

"Edward," dije casi en un susurro.

"Buenos días," dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Te asusté? Ya estabas despierta, tu respiración cambió, por eso te toque la cara," explicó confundido, mi cara seguramente era de idiota ahí mirándolo sin comprender.

"¿Estoy soñando todavía?" pregunté con timidez.

"Estas despierta, no sé si bien despierta, porque estas algo…confundida" dijo mirándome con seriedad.

Recordé cuando volví del baño y lo encontré en mi cuarto, toda la conversación volvió a mí a trompicones, Me recosté de nuevo de su hombro y abracé su cuerpo con más fuerza. "Todavía estas aquí."

"Vas a tener que irte acostumbrando, y espero no te llegue a aburrir porque ya nada me podrá separar de ti, eso ya es físicamente imposible." Me dijo con más seriedad de lo que ameritaban esas palabras, por alguna razón no me llegaron a ningún lado, como si mintiera, como si hubiese escuchado palabras como esas antes, bueno, así había sido. Justo en este momento no discutiría con él sobre nada, más tarde si aún estaba aquí.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunté con los ojos cerrados, abrazándolo con firmeza.

"casi las 9 am" respondió con tranquilidad. Yo abrí los ojos como platos y me senté en la cama.

"Es tarde" Edward me aferro por la cintura suavemente y me jaló de vuelta a mi posición inicial.

"Es sábado, no hay escuela," enseguida buscó mi boca, quería besarlo, pero no quería besarlo, no creo que exista una forma de explicarlo, el pareció notar mi reticencia, y me miró con cara de no entender. De pronto, escuché su aterciopelada voz "rayos," no había pestañeado y ya Edward se había puesto de pie y se había metido en el closet.

De pronto escuché que llamaban a la puerta, era Charlie. "Pasa," dije asegurándome que el edredón cubría muy bien mi vientre, era pequeño el bulto, pero mejor asegurarse de no arruinar la sorpresa.

"Buenos días chiquilla, hoy voy a estar en La Push. ¿Quieres venir a ver a Jacob?" preguntó acercándose a la cama y sentándose a mi lado

"mmmm…la verdad tengo cosas que hacer aquí en la casa, lavar mi ropa y cosas así" le respondí con una sonrisa, y sé que mucho más sincera de las que estaba acostumbrado a ver últimamente.

"Si te hace tan feliz ocuparte de esta vieja casa, no voy a interferir," respondió devolviendo mi sonrisa. "Bueno, yo voy a salir en este momento. Vamos a intentar pescar y ver unos partidos luego, no sé a que hora regrese"

"Esta bien papá, diviértete"

"Ok, diviértete tú también," se acercó, me dio un beso en la frente y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Me volví a acostar en la cama y me tapé hasta la cara con el edredón, Sentí un ligero peso sobre mi cuerpo y una mano fría que destapaba mi cara. "Ya te dije que no quiero que la tapes," le sonreí débilmente.

"Es hora de ser humana" dije saliendo de la cama, al ponerme de pie sentí un pequeño mareo, apenas me había dado cuenta que me mareaba y Edward estaba ahí a mi lado sosteniéndome.

"¿Te sientes bien?," preguntó con preocupado.

"Cosas del embarazo" respondí, cuando sentí que necesitaba correr al baño, vomitarle los pies no era un buen recuerdo de bienvenida, lo vi por un segundo antes de correr y estaba realmente serio.

Luego de haber descargado mis tripas vomitando, haber cepillado mis dientes, y tomado una ducha. Estaba ahí, frente al espejo. No sé a que le temía más, a entrar a mi habitación y no encontrarlo allí, o a entrar a mi habitación y encontrarlo allí, el amor de mi vida, que en cualquier momento podría dejarme de nuevo sola y perdida, no estoy segura que sobreviviría a la oscuridad de nuevo. Me di ánimos a salir porque quería ver su cara, quería tocarlo, quería sentirlo, y si, quería besarlo hasta cansarme, pero eso me daba demasiado terror, en la noche lo besé y fue tan maravilloso como recordaba, pero me daba miedo entregarle mi confianza de nuevo, porque cuando lo hiciera sería incondicional. Entré en mi habitación y estaba acostado en la cama mirando el techo, con ambos brazos tras su cabeza, cuando me sintió entrar volvió su mirada hacia mi, quería salir corriendo y acostarme con él y abrazarlo y besarlo, pero algo me retenía en mi lugar de pie, solo mirando.

"Ven aquí," dijo al fin. Yo solo pude seguir mirándolo, mi corazón y mi alma querían correr hacia él, pero mi cuerpo no se movía. Mientras los segundos pasaban pude notar como su mirada se llenaba de tristeza y una arruga se pronunciaba entre sus ojos. Si había algo que odiara en el mundo era verlo triste, mi cuerpo cedió y me acosté a su lado, lo abracé con fuerza, pero no volví a mirar su cara. "Está bien Bella, es muy pronto. Te hice daño y tengo que vivir con las consecuencias…. Está consecuencia la puedo manejar, solo tengo que ganar tu confianza de nuevo, y esto solo lo resolverá el tiempo," luego beso mi frente.

"Te amo…" dije con todo mi corazón pero aún así no quise mirar su cara. El beso mi frente y me susurró.

"Eres mi vida Bella, te amo con todo mi ser" respondió en un susurro…Luego de unos segundos de un silencio cómodo y tranquilo preguntó, "¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te ocurre muy a menudo?"

"Al principio era horrible, no podía retener nada en mi estomago…. Todo me daba nauseas, pero ahora cuando me levanto con mucha rapidez, o cuando me cepillo los dientes, o cuando hay un olor muy fuerte…Carlisle dice que ira mejorando," Edward asintió en silencio.

"Debemos ir a ver a Carlisle" respondió con seriedad en su voz.

"Iremos, pero no en este momento… Podemos ir más tarde, de seguro ya saben que estas aquí, seguro Alice ya te ha visto…" de pronto sentí una suave patadita dentro de mi panza, bueno cuando menos se había movido, mi cuerpo estaba apretado al de Edward así que supe que lo había sentido igual que yo porque sus músculos se tensaron de inmediato. "Es la primera vez que lo siento"

"Fue muy suave, pero imagina lo que podría hacerte en unos meses Bella"

"Edward por dios, es normal que se mueva y que lo sienta…justo esta discusión quiero retrasar por un par de horas más, por favor," dije buscando su mirada. Relajo sus músculos y eso significó mi victoria en este asalto. "Ven," tome su mano y la guie hasta posicionarla sobre mi pequeño bulto. No quise mirar su cara, y sabía que no era una cara muy feliz, cuando posicione su mano que ocupaba casi todo mi vientre, coloqué la mía encima. "Yo no me voy a deshacer de lo único que me dejaste, no me importan las consecuencias…."

A media tarde llegamos a casa de los Cullen, apenas lloviznaba. Al vernos entrar Esme corrió a nuestro encuentro y nos envolvió en un abrazo a ambos, estaba el clan Cullen completo, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle, luego de cortos abrazos y saludos, Carlisle sugirió que nos reuniéramos todos juntos a discutir lo que ocurría, todos nos sentamos en el hermoso comedor.

"Carlisle…" dijo Edward impaciente, porque nadie parecía saber por donde empezar, y necesitaba escuchar lo que su padre tenía que decir al respecto. Carlisle lo miró comprensivo pero fui yo la que comenzó a hablar.

"Ya conozco la opinión de muchos de ustedes, pero nadie ha preguntado la mía. No es como que me pronosticaron cáncer terminal, solo estoy embarazada…."

"De un vampiro," me interrumpió Emmet, pero lo ignoré por completo.

"No hay discusión al respecto, no hubiese creído esto hasta vivirlo, pero en este momento no hay nada más preciado para mí que esta pequeña cosita que crece dentro de mi, y sí, es más preciado que mi propia vida. No voy a permitir que nadie intente hacerle daño…" dirigí mi mirada hacia Rosalie, "imagina que tuvieras la capacidad de tener un bebé en este momento, ¿permitirías que alguien lo arrebatara de dentro de tu cuerpo?" su mirada cambió cuando hice esa pregunta, ese era el mayor sueño de Rosalie y era algo imposible para ella. Luego pase mi mirada hacia Alice, "Si violentan así la vida de mi hijo, nunca más podría respetarlos o amarlos," pasé mi mirada hacia Esme "esta familia está creciendo, es la realidad de todo este asunto," mi mirada pasó hacia Carlisle "No desestimó y aprecio la preocupación que sienten por mi bienestar, pero si lograsen quitar la vida a mi hijo, me habrán perdido para siempre, porque quiero morir con él entonces," Al decir esta ultima oración Edward, que estaba sentado a mi lado, tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza. Volteé a mirarlo con determinación, pero me sentí un poco culpable porque su mirada lucía triste.

"Creo…" comenzó Rosalie a hablar y todas los ojos sorprendidos la miraban con atención. "…creo que Bella tiene razón, yo tampoco lo permitiría aunque mi vida dependiera de ello"

"¿De qué hablas?" grito Edward frustrado.

"Edward …" intervino Alice tratando de calmarlo.

"¿Qué ves en su futuro Alice?" preguntó desesperado, cuando la miro.

"La veo muy decidida y el bebé nacerá…"

"Ella morirá…" termino de decir Edward, tengo que admitir que esto hizo que un frío subiera por mi espalda.

"Hay otras opciones Edward," interrumpió Carlisle. "Bella misma las sugirió hace un tiempo. Cuando llegué ese momento…debes transformarla"

"De cualquier forma termina muerta"

"Termino a tu lado" dije cortante mirándolo a los ojos.

"No quiero verte morir," me dijo con tristeza.

"Eventualmente me verás morir, Edward…..Hoy, mañana, dentro de 50 años"

"Bella el problema es que aún no estamos seguros a que nos enfrentamos," dijo Jasper con tranquilidad y mirándome directamente a los ojos, no sabía si estaba tratando de usar su poder y tranquilizarme, como sea no tuvo mucho éxito, supongo, me sentí frustrada, bufé, me paré de la mesa y me dirigí directamente a la habitación de Edward. Él no me siguió, al menos no en seguida. Me acosté en el sofá que estaba en la habitación y comencé a mirar hacia al río por la pared de vidrio. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos aproximadamente, Edward entro a la habitación, en silencio.

"Sabes, unos días antes de enterarme que estaba embarazada vine hasta aquí, entre a la casa, entre a esta habitación," dije calmada sin dejar de mirar hacia el río, el se paró a mi lado mirando en la misma dirección. "Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, lo que sentí cuando estuve aquí, me di cuenta que era como esta casa, abandonada en el medio del bosque….sentí que el poco de alma que me quedaba en el cuerpo se escapo, todo me dio vueltas, termine sollozando en ese patio trasero, tirada en el piso, no podía controlarlo," lo decía con tanta tranquilidad, parecía un sueño lejano, pero enseguida los brazos de Edward me envolvieron y me apretaron con fuerza, y ahí abrazados en el sillón mirábamos hacia el exterior.

"Perdóname, Bella. Yo creí que sería más fácil para ti, para mi nunca lo sería y lo sabía. Pero tú eres humana, para ustedes el tiempo lo cura todo….claro, debí recordar que no eres una humana común." Dijo y luego beso mi mejilla, la que tenía más cercana a su boca, y luego susurró a mi oído, "¿tu crees que puedas perdonarme?"

"Desde el primer segundo en que te vi en mi habitación te he perdonado…pero….he aprendido una cosa o dos en este tiempo sin ti… mmmm…tienes que enseñarme a creer en ti de nuevo, porque ya no sé cual es la verdad"

"Eso es justo," dijo pensativo, "haré lo posible por ganar tu corazón."

Nos quedamos durante otros minutos acariciándonos abrazados mirando al exterior. De pronto escuche la aterciopelada voz de Edward en mi oído. "Necesitamos una cama…Le diré a Alice que se encargue de eso." Estas palabras me hicieron sonreír. De pronto su mano exploro mi vientre, por un segundo me sentí tensa, pero inmediatamente me relajé, comenzó a acariciar mi embarazado vientre, nuestro. "Es hora de enfrentar a Charlie…se comienza a notar"

"He pensado en eso y no sé por donde comenzaría… oye papá, fíjate Edward volvió y tenemos que decirte que serás abuelo….creo que intentará matarte."

"Estoy seguro de eso, creo que primero entro a tu casa y escondo la escopeta" dijo entre risas. Luego, se puso un poco serio y tenso y se movió buscando algo en su bolsillo. "Me hubiese gustado hacer esto de una forma diferente, y lo cargo conmigo desde el momento en el que decidí regresar por ti…" dejo de abrazarme y se agacho frente a mi en el sofá. Cuando me senté me di cuenta que no se agachaba, esta arrodillado frente a mi. "Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"

"Edward…" fue lo único que logré decir, pero no me moví, no di ninguna señal de emoción, esto devolvió la mirada triste a él.

"Que tonto soy… ni siquiera puedes besarme y espero que te cases conmigo"

"Edward…no…no sé que decir…nunca en mi vida me he imaginado casada, mis padres han creado en mi cierta aversión a ello," un rastro de comprensión pasó por sus ojos.

"¿Quieres pasar la eternidad conmigo siendo un monstruo y no siendo mi esposa?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No…no se trata de eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Si acepto esto…." Comencé a forjar un plan, un intercambio de intereses, todo mientras hablaba, "Edward, si lo acepto, ¿Se acabará la discusión sobre hacerme perder a mi bebé? Te conozco, y tus argumentos al respecto apenas comienzan…si acepto ser tu esposa, o más importante, ¿si te acepto como esposo me permitirás tener a nuestro hijo sin discusión? ¿Me transformaras cuando el momento sea el apropiado?...sé que crees que yo no me he dado cuenta que en unos meses voy a morir inevitablemente, pues lo tengo muy claro, pero si mi intercambio por la vida de mi bebe es algo que desde siempre he querido, ser como tu, entonces no tengo ningún temor al respecto"

Edward se puso serio, una pequeña arruga se formo entre sus ojos. Parecía razonar lo que había dicho, luego de varios segundos de mirarnos fijamente a los ojos, asintió con la cabeza y dijo, "creo que tenemos un anillo que poner en tu dedo," sonreí y lo abrace jubilosa, me devolvió el abrazo con firmeza y luego comenzó a separarme con sutileza. "dame tu mano," esta parte lo hacía feliz, con una gran sonrisa saco el anillo de su pequeña caja y lo puso en mi dedo. Me sentía tan feliz, definitivamente no por estar comprometida, pero si por haber tenido una victoria sobre este terco vampiro. Luego de mirar fugazmente el anillo, ni siquiera lo detallé, lo besé con toda la pasión que había en mi cuerpo. Ahora lo próximo era hablar con Charlie, luego vendría René. Y, oh… como lo había olvidado, tendría que dar la buena nueva a Jacob.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Hoy hacía un lindo día, si como lindo describes un día totalmente nublado y frío, quizás tan solo me sentía muy feliz. Iba conduciendo en dirección a La Push, necesitaba ver a Jacob, era mi mejor amigo, tenia que contarle las buenas nuevas. Edward tomó la oportunidad para ir de cacería. Mientras conducía, mi mano en el volante llamó mi atención, tenía puesto este anillo desde ayer y no lo había visto con detalle. Que extraña se veía mi mano adornada de esa manera con un anillo, adornado con un brillante bastante deslumbrante, se veían rayitos de luz salir de él cada vez que la luz le pegaba, no era grande, pero se veía muy grande en mi dedo. No era capaz de quitármelo, Edward lo había puesto ahí, así como a mi bebé, y había hecho una promesa, el dejaba mi bebé y yo dejaba el anillo.

Era domingo por la mañana, antes de salir de casa había llamado a Jake, así que debía estar esperándome, tan pronto parqueé frente a su casa salió a recibirme. Cuando lo vi salir, noté algo que no había notado antes, quizás porque mi tristeza no me dejaba ver más allá de mis propias narices, pero Jacob era hermoso, definitivamente estaba mucho más alto que el año pasado, esto ya lo había notado pero hasta ahora no le había dado importancia, estaba con el pecho descubierto, y mientras caminaba hacia mi se colocaba una franela encima, definitivamente lucía bastante fornido. Que extraño. Nunca había visto a un adolescente crecer con tanta celeridad, quizás era algo de los Quillettes.

"Hola, Bella….oye te ves diferente" dijo tan pronto estuvo cerca de mi.

"Hola Jacob….mmm me siento bastante feliz la verdad, ¿crees que pueda ser eso?" el me miró con su linda sonrisa.

"Te dejo sola un día y apareces radiante, aunque no me guste voy a tener que dejarte sola más seguido" reímos al unísono y luego pregunto. "¿Por qué te sientes tan feliz? Si se puede saber."

"umm… ¿crees que podamos caminar por la playa y hablar un poco?" el asintió y comenzamos a caminar hacia la bahía.

"Jacob tengo grandes noticias, Los Cullen han vuelto," hasta ahora le había escondido que Carlisle había vuelto hacia un tiempo. La sonrisa de Jacob desapareció de su cara.

"¿También regreso el novio tuyo que te dejo abandonada en medio del bosque con un bebé en camino?" dijo con amargura mientras detenía su paso, me detuve también y me paré frente a él.

"Edward también ha vuelto y se está haciendo cargo de todo" dije con seguridad en mi voz.

"¿Se está haciendo cargo de todo?...y ahora supongo que vienes a decirme que no vendrás más a verme, porque el idiota se está haciendo cargo de todo…. De lo único que se hizo cargo él fue de embarazarte y abandonarte inmediatamente, claro de pronto no esperaba precisamente embarazarte," Las ultimas palabras que uso me ofendieron en lo más profundo de mi ser, por puro reflejo mi mano voló hasta su cara y se la doble de una cachetada. Comenzó a brotar una ira dentro de él que nunca antes había visto, sus dos manos se hicieron puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y un leve pero persistente temblor comenzó a sacudirlo. Enderezó la cara y me miró directo a los ojos.

"No me trates como una idiota, y no juzgues lo que no entiendes…." Su mirada se suavizó un poco, quizás al darse cuenta que me había ofendido.

"No fue mi intención que te sintieras ofendida Bella, eso no fue lo que quise decir…él es el imbécil, petulante, insoportable," tuve que entender la reacción de Jacob, la ultima vez que estuve con él, no paraba de hablar que sería el padre de mi bebé, en ese momento no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía al dejarlo hablar así, quizá nunca tuve la esperanza de que Edward volviera, y me hacía ilusión que al menos alguien lo afrontaría conmigo. Tomé la mano de Jacob con la mía, tratando de mostrar mi comprensión. Entonces fue que sentí su mano caliente, inmediatamente mi otra mano voló hasta su frente y el me miraba sin entender.

"¿Por qué estas tan caliente? ¿Te sientes bien?" pregunte preocupada.

"Me siento un poco extraño, pero estoy bien"

"Creo que tienes fiebre"

"¿Me estas cambio el tema?" preguntó aún serio, quite mi mano de su frente y camine hasta sentarme en un tronco que estaba cerca de nosotros. Al final respondí.

"No…solo me preocupo por ti" él se acerco.

"¿Puedo preguntar como se esta haciendo cargo de todo tu novio?... ¿Existe algo que no estuviera haciendo yo ya al hacerme cargo de todo?" pregunto agachándose frente a mi, yo no supe como responderle no podía decirle Jacob que de la forma en que Edward quería hacerse cargo era quitando la vida al bebé. Entonces Jacob continuo a falta de mi respuesta, "No me importa, si es tu hijo es como mi hijo también. Y cuando el imbécil se vuelva a ir aquí estaré yo dándole una figura paternal estable a la bebé."

En ese momento me di cuenta porque había permitido Jacob soñar con que sería el padre de mi bebé, era tan apasionado hablando de él, siempre me describía momentos ideales en los que los tres nos divertíamos, momentos en los que no hacía falta Edward, y de una u otra forma durante estos últimos meses que estuve compartiendo cada día con Jacob, estábamos juntos, no había nadie en el mundo excepto nosotros cuando nos encerrábamos todo el día a arreglar su carro o a pasear por la playa. Pero yo amaba a Edward, nunca nadie cambiaría eso por más seguridad que me pudieran ofrecer. Entonces fue el momento de terminar de soltar la verdad sobre Jacob.

"Jake….Edward y yo nos vamos a casar" en ese momento puse mi mano adornada frente a su cara. Su gesto era de completa incredulidad, luego se vio ofendido, y casi como si lo hubiese vuelto a abofetear. Se puso de pie impulsado definitivamente por la ira, noté nuevamente que comenzaba a temblar suavemente, era casi imperceptible, pero ahora notaba cada cambio de su cuerpo.

"¿De esa forma es que se esta haciendo cargo?" me grito, "¿Haciendo lo que es socialmente correcto?... ¿acaso le importa el bebé, acaso se siente un poco feliz de que va a ser padre?" la verdad no podía responderle esto, porque aunque el asunto era complicado, Edward no estaba precisamente feliz. Pero Jacob casi comenzaba a convulsionar.

"Jacob cálmate… ¿Qué te ocurre?" traté de acercarme, pero se alejo de mí.

"¿Cómo es posible que hagas esto? ¿Cuándo menos has sufrir al idiota un tiempo? ¿Ohhh de seguro ya has seguido practicando a hacer bebes con el muy imbécil?" dijo mirándome con una gran ira, nunca en la vida había visto a Jacob de esa forma. Y sus palabras me lastimaron de nuevo, pero esta vez no tuve ni siquiera el impulso de golpearlo, me habían dolido demasiado sus palabras, lagrimas colmaron mis ojos, e inmediatamente vi como la furia descendía de la cara de Jacob y se transformaba en preocupación, preocupación por haberme lastimado con sus palabras. Se acercó a mí, y me estrecho entre sus brazos sin dudarlo. Me abrazaba con fuerza, sentía su cuerpo caliente envolviéndome, era una sensación nueva. "Perdóname, soy tan imbécil como él por haberte dicho eso," luego puso un beso en mi frente con cariño. Nos separamos algo dubitativos.

"Jacob, de verdad estas muy caliente…Quizás por eso tiemblas," dije tratando de romper el hielo.

"Si, me siento un poco extraño la verdad. No debería estar tan cerca, puedo contagiarte de algo y eso les puede hacer daño" dio señalando mi vientre. Luego acerco una mano y lo tocó. "ummm, supongo que ya no las veré tan seguido entonces" dijo con tristeza.

"¿De qué hablas? No vas a poder deshacerte de nosotras," el me miro con una sonrisa pícara.

"Acabas de aceptar que es niña," esto era lo que amaba de Jacob, siempre tenía una forma de hacerme reír, de hacerme feliz. "Volvamos a la casa, de verdad creo que estoy enfermo. Tu deberías volver a casa, no quiero contagiarte"

Caminamos de vuelta hasta su casa tomados de la mano, era tan fácil, tan común caminar con él tomados de la mano. Cuando llegamos, la verdad el lucía un poco más cansado que cuando salimos, me ayudo a montar en mi camioneta.

"Bella…sabes que pase lo que pase estoy aquí siempre cerca de ti, ¿verdad?," asentí y apreté su mano.

"Lo sé Jacob, te llamó más tarde para saber como sigues, por ahora descansa por favor, luego terminas de discutir conmigo cuando te sientas mejor"

"Eso me parece justo" respondió con suficiencia.

Arranqué mi camioneta… No estoy muy segura como salieron las cosas con Jacob, no creo que pueda decir que bien, de verdad toda la discusión fue horrible, el nunca me había gritado así, yo nunca le había pegado. Pero por ahora todo estaba bien, por lo menos ya lo sabía y lo había aceptado aunque de muy mala gana. Edward volvería en unas horas, y entonces enfrentaríamos a Charlie, aún no estaba segura como lo haríamos, pero hoy sería el día. En cuanto a Rene, pues pensamos en decírselo personalmente, no debe ser muy agradable para una madre conseguir un correo electrónico que diga "hola mama, todo bien. Quería informarte que voy a tener un bebé, ahh y por cierto Edward y yo nos vamos a casar."

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar un par de horas después de haber vuelto a casa. Atendí enseguida muy ansiosa, segura de qué voz iba a escuchar del otro lado. "Hola"

"Hola, amor. ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?" preguntó la seductora y aterciopelada voz de Edward"

"Bastante bien"

"Ya estoy en mi casa, tienes que ver lo que Alice hizo con nuestra habitación," dijo con algo de alegría, estaba segura que sonreía. Además que pude notar que ya no era solo su habitación, era nuestra, no estaba segura dentro de cuanto tiempo, pero pronto ese sería mi hogar. Sonreí

"¿Debo preocuparme?"

"No en realidad….¿Charlie está en casa?"

"Si"

"Voy saliendo para allá, dame 5 minutos…..¿Bella?"

"Si"

"No te preocupes, puedo escuchar lo que piensa. Eso puede ayudarnos," mientras decía esto escuché como se encendía el motor de su carro y comenzaba a andar.

"Esta bien" dije con mil dudas rondando mi cabeza, y colgué el teléfono. Lo que más me asustaba era que seguramente estaría muy decepcionado, cualquier padre espera mucho más que esto de su hija de 18 años. Y si yo hubiese sabido que era capaz de quedar embarazada de un vampiro hubiese sido más cuidadosa. Pero las cosas eran como eran, y todo estaría bien al final.

Bajé al primer piso, Charlie veía televisión. Necesitaba anunciar a Edward antes que llegara y no me quedaba mucho tiempo disponible para eso. "Papá, puedo hablar contigo," dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón más cercano al sofá donde estaba sentado. Charlie apago el televisor, se enderezó en el asiento y me miró con atención.

"Claro Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Papá... Los Cullen han vuelto al pueblo. Y Edward está por llegar aquí, quiere hablar contigo," Charlie me miró sorprendido.

"¿Qué? No tengo nada que hablar con ese individuo y tu tampoco Bella, te lo prohíbo."

"Ya lo he visto, ya hemos hablado….papá, es necesario que nos escuches, que le permitas hablar contigo," justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

"Ese es él papá, por favor compórtate…y escucha lo que tenemos que decirte. Es muy importante" me puse de pie y me dirigí a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba Edward de pie, hermoso y perfecto, con una amable sonrisa con la que seguramente trataba de darme seguridad. "Charlie te odia" dije en un susurro.

"Lo sé, lo escucho a gritos en su mente en este momento" me susurro de vuelta mientras se acercaba y daba un pequeño beso a mi boca.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

"Buenas tardes, Jefe Swan" dijo Edward tan pronto entro a la sala. Mi padre ya se encontraba de pie y lucía más molesto de lo que alguna vez lo hubiese visto. Y eso que ni imaginaba lo que veníamos a decirle.

"La verdad no creo que sean tan buenas, no eres bienvenido en esta casa. La única razón por la que te estoy recibiendo es porque me han emboscado," al decir esto volvió su mirada hacia mi, luego continuó mirando fijamente a Edward. "Así que te agradezco y digas la sandez que viniste a decir lo más rápido que puedas y luego te largues. La verdad no puedo creer la desvergüenza con la que te presentas en mi casa después de lo que hiciste a Bella" Edward permaneció inmutable, aún lo miraba amable y paciente, como esperando que Charlie desahogara toda su frustración sobre él primero. "¿Crees que fue fácil verla desvanecerse cada día en las sombras, y no poder hacer nada por ella, escucharla gritar durante las noches y saber que no puedes hacer nada para consolar a tu propia hija?, ¿crees que no he considerado que algo muy malo debes haberle hecho para que ella reaccionara de esa manera a tu partida? ¿y ahora qué?, ¿vienes a entretenerte un rato con la tonta chica del pueblo un poco más para luego dejarla en la oscuridad de nuevo?...no soporto estos niños millonarios" la ultima frase Charlie lo dijo más para si mismo, yo no sabía que decir o hacer, escuchar el punto de vista externo de mi padre sobre mi sufrimiento lo hacía todo más real y más doloroso, porque lo había hecho sufrir a él también.

Esta vez Edward si pareció reaccionar a las palabras de Charlie, su cara seguía demostrando seguridad, pero su mirada se había vuelto triste. "Te puedo asegurar Charlie que para mí este tiempo tampoco ha sido una fiesta, simplemente no puedo vivir sin ella. Y te aseguró que nunca sería capaz de hacer algo malo a tu hija, porque es la persona más importante en mi vida, nunca más me iría de Forks, al menos no sin ella," él tomó mi mano y me haló suavemente hasta el sillón más cercano, tomé asiento aunque el nunca soltó mi mano, sabía que usaba ese tono de voz que guardaba cuando quería obtener algo de la gente, calmado, amable.

Pero algo se sentía extraño, me imagine este momento de una forma más dramática, comiendo mi uñas, sollozando, gritándole a Charlie, no sé, simplemente la discusión entre los dos era tranquila pero cada uno seguro de su punto de vista.

"Lo importante en este momento es que Bella y yo necesitamos hablar contigo de cosas importantes" dijo finalmente Edward, mi padre inmediatamente pasó la mirada hacia mi.

"Papá, toma asiento por favor" dije con la poca voz que conseguí dentro de mi. Mi padre me miraba estupefacto, como si lo hubiese traicionado, pero sin embargo tomó asiento. Edward se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde yo me sentaba y colocó mi mano entre las suyas sobre su pierna.

"Queremos hablar contigo porque te tenemos algunas noticias" dijo Edward, mientras apretaba suavemente mi mano para darme valor.

"Papá, necesito que entiendas algo, sentarme aquí frente a ti a darte esta noticia, es la cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida hasta ahora, no lo había hecho antes porque no creo que sola alguna vez hubiese tenido el valor…Te amo y confío en ti, pero lo ultimo que quiero en el mundo es que te sientas decepcionado de mi, porque esto es una linda noticia la verdad, y no creo que valga la pena el drama. Quiero que lo escuches de mi boca porque sino lo hago yo, sentiría que te traiciono," los ojos de Charlie cada vez estaban más abiertos, definitivamente no le había costado mucho comprender de que se trataba. "Papá…Estoy …estoy embarazada" al final mi voz sonó más segura de lo que hubiese esperado.

Charlie no reaccionó inmediatamente, su ceño se frunció enseguida, pero su mirada pasó de mi hasta Edward, luego hacia nuestras manos firmemente unidas sobre su pierna, luego sé que su mirada viajo hasta el lugar donde guardaba su pistola. Definitivamente debimos escoger un lugar con menos armas de fuego para hablar con él. Luego, su mirada volvió a mí.

"….¿Qué tan embarazada?" preguntó serio, casi sin emoción en su voz.

"13 semanas," respondió Edward impasible. La mirada de Charlie pasó lentamente hasta Edward.

"¿Me estas diciendo que dejaste a mi hija de 18 años embarazada hace unos meses? Puedo contar muy bien hace cuanto tiempo partiste"

"No lo sabía"

"Papá hay solo una diferencia de horas entre ustedes dos conociendo esta noticia, si alguien ha escondido algo aquí soy yo." Pero a pesar de que Charlie me dejó hablar, no pareció escucharme, su mirada lucía cada vez más molesta y atascada en la de Edward, quien lucía un gesto firme y valiente. Mi padre se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a nosotros.

"Esto es peor de lo que pude imaginar, ahora ni siquiera te puedo botar de mi casa, porque a esto le vas a dar cara Edward Cullen, si fuiste tan hombrecito para andar haciendo bebes, lo serás para afrontar este problema."

"Esto no es un problema" dije molesta. Mi padre se detuvo y me miro.

"Por supuesto que es un problema, porque apenas tienes 18 años Bella, aún no terminas la escuela, y aún irás a la universidad, así que este hombrecito tendrá que hacer lo posible por ver todo eso realizado." Mi padre pronunció cada una de esas palabras demasiado molesto para que sonaran amables.

"No pretendo ir a ningún lugar, y tienes razón, es más mi problema que de Bella definitivamente, esto no interferirá con su vida, por supuesto." Edward aún sonaba tranquilo.

"¿no pretendo ir a ningún lugar? Mejor calla hombrecito, no te imaginas cuanto me gustaría tener mi pistola justo en la mano en este momento, podría alegar defensa propia" luego de decir esto, se tumbó en el sofá, lucía demasiado agobiado. Me solté de la mano de Edward y me acerqué hasta mi padre, me senté a su lado, tenía que tratar de entenderlo, la única razón por la que no intentaba matar a Edward era por que estaba embarazada, supongo que fue bueno empezar por ahí y no con lo del matrimonio. Tome la mano de Charlie, y con eso obtuve su atención, me miró.

"Papá, entiendo que estés decepcionado, quizás no esperabas esto de mi a tan temprana edad, y créeme yo tampoco. Pero las cosas pasan, y lo único que queda es afrontarlas, necesito que estés en mi vida ahora, necesito tu apoyo" Charlie apretó mi mano con su suavidad.

"Bella…estoy realmente molesto en este momento, pero siempre tendrás mi apoyo….¿No se supone que con 3 meses debería notarse?" me pregunto con una sonrisa forzada, "¿soy tan mal padre que ni siquiera lo he notado?" solté su mano y quite mi gruesa chaqueta de mi cuerpo, de pie casi no se veía, pero sentada era bastante notable, la mano de Charlie viajo instintivamente hasta mi poco crecido vientre. "ahora si me gané el premio al peor padre del mundo"

"Yo lo escondía de ti, no te juzgues a ti mismo…"

"Tu madre me va a matar" dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

"Nadie va a matar a nadie" respondí con una sonrisa. De pronto se escucho la voz de Edward carraspear, tratando de llamar nuestra atención, y sé que especialmente la mía, aún faltaba un asunto por ventilar, y este asunto es el que más emocionaba a mi novio. "Papá, todavía queda algo más por decirte."

Mi padre miró con odio a Edward, y aproveche su distracción para volver a su lado, tome mi lugar en el sillón y tomé su mano, definitivamente, esta parte de la conversación me daba terror, y estar tan cerca de un ogro antes de explotar en ira no era muy inteligente, en este momento, me sentía más segura aferrada de la mano de Edward.

"Charlie...sé muy bien que nada de esto ha sido de la forma adecuada, me hubiese gustado hablar primero contigo y pedir tu permiso, y era lo que venía decidido a hacer antes de enterarme del estado de Bella, las cosas cambiaron, así que me deje llevar por las emociones y le presenté la pregunta a Bella sin pensarlo dos veces. Así que ahora no vengo a pedir tu mano, pero si tu bendición. Nos vamos a casar, la amo más que a nada en el mundo y por algún extraño milagro ella siente lo mismo por mi, ¿Nos darías tu bendición?"

La voz de Edward había sonado sincera, emocionada, hermosa. Las palabras no iban dirigidas directamente a mí y me quede extasiada por un segundo, un segundo en el que me sentí feliz de estar a punto de casarme con este hombre. Luego de reaccionar y darme cuenta que solo había silencio, miré a Charlie, estaba mirando fijamente el anillo en mi mano. Estaba como en shock.

"¿Papá?"

"tu no te vas a casar con este tipo, Bella…" dijo en voz baja, luego me miró a los ojos y casi grito, "No te vas a casar con este tipo. El que estés embarazada no implica que tengas que casarte, tu tienes un padre y una madre que te aman y te apoyan y te darán todo lo que necesites, y si él quiere ser parte de esto pues puede ayudarte desde afuera por supuesto….te prohíbo que te cases por una razón tan estúpida como esta."

"Charlie, no se trata de que consideremos que sea correcto para la sociedad, queremos hacerlo porque nos amamos" dijo Edward con voz tranquila. Charlie parecía hablar más con si mismo que con nosotros.

"Papá…"

"Dale un minuto" me interrumpió Edward, en una voz muy baja que solo yo pude escuchar. De pronto comencé a sentirme más tranquila, y Charlie comenzó a entrar en razón de a poco. Se sentía como cuando Jasper estaba en una habitación tratando de calmar los humores como él quería. Un momento, Jasper… tenía que estar aquí, volteé para mirar a Edward y preguntarle, pero Charlie me interrumpió.

"Bella….¿de verdad esto es lo que quieres?"

"Si papá, esto es lo que quiero. Estoy 100% segura, con bebé o sin bebé. Yo quiero pasar mi vida junto a Edward."

"¿Pero no te tienes que casar ya solo porque estas…tu sabes?" preguntó como con temor a decir mi estado, eso me pareció gracioso y sonreí.

"Esa no es la razón por la que tomamos esta decisión, solo que lo adelantó un poco" respondí

"Quiero estar junto a Bella durante todo esto, no creo que sea necesario esperar más tiempo si igual vamos a terminar casándonos."

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó mi padre con cara de pocos amigos a Edward.

"El tiempo que le tomé a Alice organizarlo todo," respondió con una sonrisa, el sabía tanto como yo, que a Alice podía tomarle solo unas horas organizar una boda. "Quizás un par de semanas"

"¿QUÉ?, porque no esperan que Bella se gradúe en la escuela." Todo esto lo dijo un poco alterado.

"Para cuando Bella se gradúe en unos meses ya estará a punto de dar a luz, yo quiero estar con ella durante todo el proceso" dijo Edward con seguridad, la verdad era que el quería estar conmigo durante todo el proceso porque sentía que tenía que cuidarme de su propio hijo.

"Papá, esto es lo que yo quiero. Quiero vivir con el padre de mi hijo y quiero casarme con el"

"Supongo que no hay discusión entonces…..Ahora tendrás tu propio castigo hija, tendrás que llamar a tu madre y no te deseo suerte con eso….en cuanto a ti…" dijo dirigiéndose a Edward, "si esto es lo que mi hija quiere y ella esta tan segura que será feliz contigo, lo voy a permitir…pero más te vale no volver a hacer algo como la ultima vez, porque te juro que esta vez te busco donde estés y te mato….ahora les agradezco me dejen con mis deportes, necesito procesar todo esto"

Edward y yo sin pensarlo dos veces nos salimos de la sala y nos dirigimos hasta la cocina. Al salir de la habitación me encontré de frente con Jasper, lo sabía.

"Gracias hermano" dijo Edward cuando lo vio.

"No te preocupes, no fue fácil, bastante terco tu padre Bella." Dijo mirándome y luego caminando hacia la puerta trasera a escabullirse.

"Gracias Jasper"

"Si bueno, por nada. Alice va a matarme cuando sepa que me lo dijeron primero que a ella"

"Pero ya ella debe saber que nos casaremos"

"Aún no lo hacen oficial, aún no le muestras el anillo. Díganle pronto, por favor" luego de decir esto ultimo salió silenciosamente por la puerta corrió hacia el bosque.

"Gracias por traer a Jasper," dije volteándome y abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Se me ocurrió de ultimo minuto, no quiero causarte tensiones en este momento….y creo que debemos salir de la casa pronto y dejar que Charlie procese toda esta información solo, de verdad creo que si vuelve a ver mi cara en este momento buscara la pistola"

Salimos de la casa y prácticamente corrimos hasta el carro, comenzaba a llover de nuevo. Cuando me monté en su volvo, algo llamó mi atención en la parte de atrás. Tan pronto estuve protegida de la lluvia y bien sentada en mi asiento, eché una mirada hacia el asiento trasero que apenas se vislumbraba entre todas las cosas que había allí. Eran un montón de peluches, regalos, artículos infantiles. Juguetes, ropita de todos los colores, no sabía por donde comenzar a mirar. Luego pase mi mirada hacia Edward que me miraba sonriente.

"Disculpa el desorden, creímos que sería una linda sorpresa."

"¿creímos?"

"Estuve con Esme gran parte de la mañana, estaba apurado por venir a verte y no le deje bajar todo del carro"

"¿Todo?" la verdad estaba muy sorprendida, Edward había comprado cosas de bebé. "Edward, tu odias la idea del bebé."

"Bella… yo no odio la idea del bebé, durante el día de hoy me deje llevar por la simple ilusión sin pensar en las consecuencias, como haces tú, es un sueño pensar que puedo tener una familia contigo. Casi como si fuera humano, y pudiera darte una vida normal...Estamos comprometidos, tu te comprometiste con algo que no te emociona del todo y yo igual, pero ambos queremos de una u otra forma esto, tu quieres pasar el resto de la eternidad conmigo, yo quiero poder darte una familia. Y aquí estamos frente a todo eso, no de la forma más común, pero aquí estamos….Así que pensé que si tu afrontarías ante el mundo el hecho de casarte conmigo, yo debía afrontar ante ti que seremos padres." Lo miraba extasiada, ¿podría ser más feliz en este momento? Sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué y lo besé, desbordando entre nosotros todo el amor que siento por él.

Al llegar a su casa, Alice nos esperaba en la entrada, sentada en las escaleras. Edward y yo nos vimos las caras inmediatamente. "Empieza por decirle tu Bella, está más emocionada por escucharlo de tu boca" me dijo él antes de bajarnos del carro.

"Hola Alice" dije acercándome.

"Hola Bella…Edward…bebé" cuando dijo lo ultimo acercó su mano a mi vientre con una sonrisa.

"Alice, Edward y yo nos casaremos" dije sonriente extendiendo mi mano para que viera el anillo.

"Que hermoso" dijo emocionada casi brincando con mi mano entre las suyas. "Felicitaciones hermano," dijo luego saltando encima a Edward.

"Gracias Alice, queremos que organices esta boda lo más pronto posible" dijo Edward un poco incomodo con Alice aún abrazándolo, al escuchar esto la pequeña vampira lo soltó.

"Dame dos días, tres si quieres algo realmente majestuoso"

"NO…" casi grite alarmada. "Solo amigos estrictamente cercanos, estamos hablando de una boda sumamente sencilla. Pero por lo menos una o dos semanas"

"Ok, si quieres tan poca gente entonces déjame volverme loca con la decoración, ¿te parece?"

"Toma las decisiones que quieras, pero déjame controlar la lista de invitados. ¿Trato?"

"Trato" dijo extendiendo su mano. "Ya no tengo razones para estar molesta con Jasper por ayudarlos a mis espaldas. Me siento muy, muy feliz por ustedes"

Dentro dimos la noticia a los demás, Esme estaba algo más que feliz, Carlisle nos felicito efusivo, Emmett no hizo más que sonreír y hacer chistes al respecto. Rosalie, solo nos dio unas simples felicitaciones, aunque por el fondo la veía sonreír cada vez que Emmett se burlaba de nosotros o Alice decía otra de sus grandes ideas sobre la boda. Cuando ya estaba comenzando a abrumarme, Edward me tomo por un brazo y me llevó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Pero en lugar de abrirla, se paró de espaldas a la puerta, frente a mí.

"Espero te guste lo que han hecho con la habitación, yo solo escogí la cama. Lo demás lo terminaron Alice y Esme." Abrió la puerta y me dio paso a la habitación más hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida. Una colosal cama descansaba en medio de la habitación, con una cabecera negra de hierro forjado, adornada con un edredón con tonos dorados. Era hermosa, aunque definitivamente muy grande para mi sola, ya que yo soy la que duermo. Aunque Edward suele acostarse conmigo toda la noche. Pero lo más asombroso no era eso, esta parecía otra habitación muy distinta a la que había visto el día anterior. Era hermosa. "Luego pretenden decorar una habitación al bebé." Dijo con una sonrisa, yo todavía no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía, no sabía si era emoción o terror.

Antes de que pudiera responder, escuché la voz de Alice detrás de nosotros. "Nosotros nos vamos de caza en este momento entonces. Yo sabía que vendrían aquí y por eso los esperamos."

"¿Se van? ¿Todos?" pregunté.

"Si, Edward se fue de caza temprano en la mañana, ahora es el turno de los demás." Dijo sonriente, luego se acercó a mí y me dio un enorme abrazo. "Felicitaciones, ahora también serás mi hermana", luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Estamos solos" dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y jalándome dentro de la habitación. "¿Dónde pondremos todas las cosas del bebé que están en el carro?"

"Creo que en esta habitación hay más lugar que en la mía. Y creo que aquí viviremos, ¿no?"

"Solo estaremos aquí durante un corto período de tiempo, al menos hasta que tengas el bebé. Quiero que estés lo más cerca posible de Carlisle"

"Nos alejaremos de los demás." Pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama.

"No, pero querrás tener tu propia casa, quiero regalarte eso…estaremos cerca de los demás. No creo que Esme aprecie mucho que el bebé crezca lejos de ella." Se sentó en la cama y se acostó mientras hablaba. Me acosté a su lado. "¿Cómoda?"

"Mucho"

"Bella…¿de verdad quieres que Alice organice una boda? Si quieres podemos hacer algo muy sencillo, nosotros dos solos, ir a las Vegas, no sé…"

"Si quiero, creo que está muy claro que mi vida como mortal pronto llegará a su fin. No podré ver más a mis amigos y a mis padres, necesito regalarles ese momento en el que pueda compartir toda mi felicidad con ellos, que mi padre me lleve hasta el altar, que mi madre lloré viéndome vestida de novia."

"Lo haces por los demás…eso no me parece correcto."

"Quiero hacerlo porque a mi me hace feliz saber que comparto mi felicidad con las personas más allegadas a mi…No me arruines la decisión que yo quiero mi boda" Edward sonrío.

"Todavía falta decirle a tu madre"

"Déjame a mi mamá a mí, esta noche yo la llamaré. Justo ahora no quiero tener más tensiones. Vamos a descansar por unas horas de eso."

"Bella, tengo miedo…tengo miedo de perderte, ¿sabes?...si alguien me hubiese dicho que esto era posible, yo hubiese tenido más cuidado. Lo último que yo quería era que perdieras tu vida por mi. Y aunque hoy he tratado de dejarme llevar, solo por hoy, es demasiado real"

"Edward pero ya tenemos un plan. Nos casamos ahora, esperamos por el bebé. Y cuando sea el momento me transformas"

"No ves lo simple que suena eso, me da terror que lo veas así tan fácil. Puedes morir sin darme tiempo a transformarte, si mueres, no habrá forma. Las pocas horas que me he ausentado de tu lado este día, han sido indescriptiblemente dolorosas. No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que no estés tú. Y eso es una posibilidad, puedes morir antes de dar tiempo al veneno de actuar. Y tu tranquilidad al respecto me aterra, necesito que me necesites en tu vida tanto como yo a ti, porque me estas poniendo entre la espada y la pared. No estoy seguro por cuanto tiempo puedas asistir a la escuela, a medida que el bebé se valla haciendo más grande y más fuere dentro de ti vas a tener que dejar tu vida para acostarte en una cama y dejarte morir poco a poco."

"Creo que conozco las consecuencias, y Carlisle ha sido hasta ahora bastante sincero conmigo, pero es mi hijo, es mi bebé, y doy la vida por él. Y estoy segura que no voy morir, porque no me quiero alejar de tu lado, y confío en ti, tú harás todo lo necesario para traerme de vuelta contigo. Y si se hace imposible, entonces te espero del otro lado amor, donde los dos seremos lo mismo"

Edward apoyó su peso en su codo para poder mirarme, introdujo su mano libre en mi pelo y sus labios unieron a los míos, aferré sus brazos con las manos tratando de apretarme más a él. Solo tomaba un segundo para qué yo perdiera totalmente la razón mientras el me besaba. Sentí su beso desesperado, estaba triste otra vez, odiaba cuando estaba triste, enredé mis dedos en su cabello, mi respiración se aceleró, y ya cuando mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho, bajo su boca hasta mi cuello. Su mano viajo por toda la extensión de mi brazo, aferró mi cintura y siguió bajando hasta posicionarse bajo mi rodilla. Cuando iba a volver a besar mi boca, me dijo casi sin aliento "Te amo".


	9. Chapter 9

Muy a regañadientes Edward me permitió realizar este nuevo viaje a La Push, no estoy muy segura si aún sentía celos por Jacob o era el asunto sobre yo conduciendo mi vieja camioneta en mi "estado", claro yo tampoco soportaba separarme de él, pero sabía que con Jacob siempre me sentiría a gusto. Ya han pasado varios días desde el día que estuve con Jacob, tres días para ser exactos, había intentado llamarlo pero Billy, su padre, solo me había dicho que se encontraba enfermo y estaba durmiendo, y que no me sugería ir a visitarlo debido a mi estado, tenia que evitar cualquier contagio de enfermedad, definitivamente mi padre había hablado con él. Y ciertamente la última vez que lo vi, hace tres días, tuvo ese comportamiento tan extraño y su temperatura corporal era muy alta.

Ayer por la tarde, Alice me presentó las tarjetas de invitación, y no para que escogiera, simplemente ya estaban listas para ser repartidas, según ella fueron prioridad porque era de mala educación con los invitados entregarlas a ultimo momento y ya la boda era lo suficientemente apresurada. Tenía que admitir que eran realmente hermosas, y sencillas, un papel blanco adornado por fuera con dos pequeñas palomas en relieve, unidas por una rosa que sostenían con ambos picos, todo blanco, con pequeños hilos dorados, dentro las letras doradas en perfecta caligrafía. Aproveche esta excelente excusa para ir hasta La Push a ver a Jacob, además le traía algunas frutas. Mi camioneta entraba en la reserva y comenzaba ver las pequeñas casas dispersas por aquí y por allá. Pronto alcancé la casa de los Black y detuve mi camioneta frente a ella. Mientras me estacionaba vi a Billy asomarse por una de las ventanas, y ahora que caminaba hacia la puerta principal, el salió a recibirme quizás.

"Hola Billy, ¿Cómo estas?"

"Muy bien Bella, ¿y tú?"

"Bastante bien, ¿está Jacob en casa?" pregunté y al mismo tiempo traté de mirar hacia adentro.

"En este momento no se encuentra, pero Bella te dije que mejor no vinieras aún, está muy enfermo podría contagiarte y ahora tienes que cuidarte de esas cosas" me respondió mirándome con intensidad, luego preguntó. "¿Cómo te sientes tu?"

"Perfectamente, gracias. ¿Pero si está tan enfermo por qué no está en casa?" al preguntar sé que soné un poco irritada, simplemente no me gusta que me mientan en la cara, y algo me decía que Jacob se encontraba dentro de esa casa.

"Está en casa de su amiga Leah, yo le diré que viniste y que te llame esta noche." Billy me respondió con una sonrisa amable pero demasiado fingida.

"Está bien, vine entre otras cosas a traerles esta invitación a mi boda. Me hubiese gustado dársela personalmente a Jacob, también estas frutas por lo de su enfermedad." Le di las cosas a Billy y ya quería salir de ahí, algo me molestaba y no quería estar aquí. "Yo volveré a casa. Hasta luego y gracias"

"Hasta luego Bella" dijo finalmente con gesto triunfante.

Volví a la camioneta y comencé a andar, algo no estaba bien. ¿Y quien era esa tal Leah? ¿Por qué si Jake está tan enfermo anda por ahí con una tal Leah? Nunca le había escuchado pronunciar siquiera ese nombre, ¿Por qué me importaba tanto quien era la tal Leah?, sentí un suave golpecito en mi abultado vientre, y mi atención volvió a mi estado, a mi prometido, a mi bebé, que importa quien es la tal Leah, si Jacob se siente bien con ella, entonces está bien.

Mientras conducía de vuelta recordé la conversación que tuve con mi padre esta mañana. Aunque no lucía feliz, parecía ya en paz con las noticias recibidas, cuando bajé de mi habitación y entre en la cocina, lo encontré sentado en la mesa, leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café y un plato servido en el puesto frente a él.

"Te hice el desayuno" dijo serio sin dejar de mirar el periódico.

"Gracias," dije mientras tomaba asiento sintiéndome un poco sorprendida.

"Necesitas alimentarte bien…por el bebé" dijo mirando mi cara por fin. Solo asentí y comencé a comer.

"Papá… de verdad quería decirte que mi intención no es causarte ningún malestar, yo me siento muy feliz y quiero que estés feliz por mi."

"Estoy trabajando en ello Bella, pero no me estas dando mucho tiempo…¿dos o tres semanas?"

"dos semana" dije asegurándole el tiempo que faltaba para la boda. Charlie puso los ojos en blanco.

"Tu madre me llamó, supongo después de hablar contigo. Fue bastante más comprensiva de lo que yo hubiese sido si tu estuvieses viviendo con ella" dijo volviendo a mirar el periódico.

"Anoche hable con ella, me pareció un poco en shock, más por la noticia de la boda que la del bebé" dije con una sonrisa recordando la conversación. Supongo que pronto la tendremos por aquí."

"Supones bien….Bien, me voy al trabajo. Termina todo el desayuno."

"Si papá, tan pronto lo termine me voy a la escuela." Dije metiéndome una cucharada de huevos revueltos en la boca, el asintió y salió de casa.

Conducía de vuelta a Forks, me sentía un poco enfadada por la actitud de Billy, tomé mi teléfono celular con cuidado de mi bolso, baje la velocidad y apreté al botón de llamar, no tenía que buscar el numero porque era el único numero que marcaba, por lo tanto permanecía siempre en la ultima llamada realizada.

"¿Bella?" escuché la voz encantada de Edward al otro lado de la línea. "¿Llegaste bien a La Push?"

"Sí, de hecho voy de vuelta. ¿Quería saber si estabas en casa?"

"Sí, estoy en casa. ¿Por qué vuelves tan pronto? Te escuchas un poco molesta, ¿ocurrió algo?" La voz de Edward ahora era un poco más cuidadosa, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba tratando de dominar su tono de voz para no sonar curioso.

"Al parecer Jacob no estaba en casa"

"Bien" dijo en un tono seco.

"¿Me buscas en mi casa? Debo estar allí en unos diez minutos a más tardar. No quiero conducir más el día de hoy"

"Por supuesto, amor. En diez minutos estoy allí. Conduce con cuidado, por favor. Te voy a cortar, viene Alice y va a querer hablar contigo." Al decir esto corto la llamada, ciertamente, mientras conducía no era momento para escuchar a Alice hablando de la boda, dejándome más preocupada que feliz.

Llegué a casa aproximadamente en los diez minutos que había previsto, el volvo plateado adornaba el frente de mi casa, conociendo lo impaciente que puede ser Edward, debe tener unos cuantos minutos aquí. Estacioné mi camioneta y ya Edward estaba allí abriendo la puerta para permitirme salir. Jamás dejaría de extasiarme ver su cara, en especial cuando algunos minutos o horas han pasado desde la ultima vez que la vi. Me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar y me abrazo con dulzura cuando estuve a salvo fuera de la camioneta, luego beso mis labios y todo a mí alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, se separó de mí. Tomó con firmeza mi brazo, como si temiera que pudiera caer en cualquier momento.

"¿Necesitas algo de tu casa?" Pregunto cuando comenzó a caminar.

"No, vámonos de una vez" respondí y me dirigió hasta su carro abriendo la puerta para mi.

"Te noto un poco molesta Bella" dijo mientras conducía a toda velocidad. No había notado hasta ese momento que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

"No es nada…Bueno, es que Billy me trató de una forma muy extraña hoy" dije pensativa.

"¿No fue amable contigo?"

"Si, bueno creo que lo fue. Pero había algo en su actitud, prácticamente me pidió que me fuera….Algo extraño ocurre con Jacob. Hace un par de días cuando lo vi, estaba muy extraño. Y creo que tenía fiebre, así que si creo que esté enfermo. Pero no entiendo la actitud de Billy." Luego de terminar de hablar miré a Edward, que ahora lucía serio.

"Tal vez debas esperar unos días"

"Si, supongo."

Entramos en el desvío que dirigía hasta la casa de los Cullen. Edward bajó la velocidad y colocó su mano derecha en mi abultado vientre. "Hoy voy a presenciar el chequeo de Carlisle." Quizás hizo este gesto tratando de distraerme y de hacerme sentir feliz nuevamente, y lo logro. Coloqué mis manos sobre la de él en mi vientre. Y cuando detuvo el volvo frente a su casa, movió su mano hasta mi cara y me miro con una mirada profunda, dulce pero preocupada. Desde que Edward había vuelto, Carlisle no me había realizado un chequeo.

"Ok Bella, ahora veremos cuanto a crecido el feto" dijo Carlisle mientras me embadurnaba el gel frío en la pancita. Edward tomó mi mano, se puso serio. Carlisle prendió la pantallita y comenzó a buscar por la superficie de mi vientre el lugar en el que se encontraba el bebé. "Oh, está por aquí" dijo justo cuando comenzaron a sonar unos constante y rápido latidos de corazón. La mano de Edward apretó un poco más la mía y se inclinó sobre mí, para mirar más de cerca.

"¿Son esos sus latidos?" pregunté en seguida.

"Si, Bella. Hasta ahora no habíamos podido escucharlos porque no se encontraba en buena posición para ello, esta vez quiso lucirse para su padre." Respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa. Miré a Edward pero estaba totalmente concentrado en la pantalla.

"¿Cuál ha sido su tasa de crecimiento hasta ahora? ¿Diferente a lo normal?" preguntó Edward sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

"Hasta ahora ha sido bastante normal, bastante cercano al crecimiento normal de un feto humano." Respondió Carlisle, tomando medidas computarizadas al pequeño bebé que veíamos en la pantalla. "Tiene un total de 7 cm aproximadamente. Es la medida de un bebé humano normal a está semana."

"Entonces, ¿es posible que sea más humano que vampiro y que todas las cosas que ustedes presumen no ocurran?" pregunté con esperanza.

"Bella…" Edward colocó su mano libre sobre mi mejilla y mirándome directamente a los ojos. "Es muy pequeño aún, pero cuando este mucho más grande dentro de ti, es cuando comenzaran los problemas."

"Es cierto Bella, Un bebé normal golpea con bastante fuerza a su madre desde adentro, incluso ha habido casos de costillas rotas es un riesgo común, en un bebé común. Pero aquí no nos enfrentamos con un bebé común, tienes que tener eso en cuenta" agregó Carlisle.

"Entonces no nos preocupemos hasta entonces." Traté de mirar a Edward a los ojos de nuevo pero ya estaba absorto mirando la pantalla.

"Es asombroso como con solo 7 centímetros este tan bien formado, ¿es eso normal?" preguntó

"Si, esa es la apariencia de un feto de 13 semanas" agregó Carlisle con una sonrisa, buscando mi mirada que encontró con facilidad, yo también sonreía, Edward estaba mucho más emocionado en este momento de lo que me hubiese imaginado, con toda la actitud que hasta ahora había tenido. Y Carlisle lo veía con diversión.

"¿No podemos saber el sexo aún?" pregunté llenándome de esperanzas.

"Aún no Bella. Tan pronto podamos yo seré el primero en decirlo."

Al entrar en la habitación de Edward, él se dirigió directo hasta la biblioteca de donde comenzó a sacar varios libros, eran grandes tomos. Yo caminé hasta la cama, acomodé las almohadas de forma que no fuera quedar acostada sino más bien sentada y comencé a mirar a Edward con curiosidad, quien ya traía entre sus manos varios libros grandes con apariencia de ser pesados. Los colocó en la cama, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a ojearlos. Fue cuando noté que eran libros de medicina.

"¿Qué haces con eso?"

"Los voy a dejar a la mano para cuando estés dormida, para tener frescos los conocimientos sobre embarazos." Respondió sin dejar de buscar en los libros.

"Pero ahora no estoy dormida" respondí recostando mi cabeza de su hombro y abrazando su brazo con los míos.

"Solo quiero ver en el libro como luce un feto de 13 semanas"

"Edward acabas de ver uno. Uno que es tuyo" respondí, pero el pareció conseguir lo que buscaba en el libro. "No confías en tu padre"

"Por supuesto" dijo inmediatamente dejando de mirar el libro y besando mi cabeza. "Solo quiero verlo, quiero documentarme hasta de cómo te debes sentir en este momento."

"Pregúntamelo, yo te lo puedo decir" dije levantando mi cabeza de su hombro y mirándolo. Él me dio un corto y tierno beso en la boca y volvió su atención al libro. Puse cara de pocos amigos, solté su brazo con brusquedad, me arrastre un poco hasta quedar acostada y le di la espalda.

"Esta bien, tienes razón. No es el momento, aunque de verdad quiero revisar esos libros." Dijo mientras hacia a un lado los libros y con suavidad me hacía rodar hasta que nuestras caras pudieron verse. Me besó la frente y agregó, "por cierto, Alice ha estado todo el día esperándote, y si sigo sus pensamientos correctamente está por tocar la puerta"

Noc noc noc.

Puse cara de fastidio, no por Alice, si por lo emocionada que se sentía con todo el asunto de la boda. "Adelante" dijo Edward con un sonrisa, arrastrándome hasta tenerme abrazada.

"Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas hoy?" preguntó Alice entrando con una gran carpeta entre sus manos, acercándose a nosotros.

"Bastante bien, ya ha pasado la temporada de los mareos…Siéntate"

"Bien, necesito chequear algunas cosas contigo. Ya sé que dijiste que lo hiciera todo pero me bastaran unas simples preguntas y necesito que hablemos del vestido"

"Esta bien" dije, mientras Edward me daba pequeños besos por todas partes, mi cabeza, mis hombros, mi mejilla. Distraía mucho.

"Si, pero necesito que estemos solas, Edward no puede saber nada del vestido, no sé si quieres venir conmigo o…."

"Mejor me voy yo…Bella está un poco cansada, ya aquí está cómoda." Le interrumpió su hermano. Luego me dio un dulce beso en la boca y salió de la habitación.

"Trata de no escuchar nuestra conversación, por favor." Agregó Alice antes de que saliera de la habitación.

"Haré mi mejor intento"

"Ok, Bella. Es un pequeño problema lo del vestido porque no sé cuanto habrás crecido hasta ese día, así que tendremos que hacer las medidas una talla más grande. Cualquier corrección se la puedo hacer la noche antes."

"Oye Alice si quieres me tomas las medidas y eso, y escoge el modelo tú." Le dije tratando de sonar amable.

"Bella, es la única cosa que quiero que escojas. Por Edward, ¿vas a usar lo que otra persona escogió para ti, el día más importante de tu vida?"

"Supongo que no"

Y así pasamos alrededor de una hora mirando fotografías, mezclando un modelo con otro. Tomando decisiones, y la verdad tengo que admitir era un poco divertido pero quería estar con Edward ya. Cuanto me gustaría que pudiera leer mi mente y escuchar que lo llamo a gritos. Finalmente Alice pareció obtener lo que quería y me dejo libre por ahora. Edward me llevó a casa, con la misma promesa de volver tan pronto dejara el auto en su casa. Tan pronto entré, escuché la televisión encendida, pero mi padre le bajo el volumen cuando m escuchó entrar.

"Hola Bella. Jacob te llamó hace unos minutos" dijo desde la habitación, enseguida me apresuré hasta allí.

"Hola papá. ¿Qué dijo Jacob?"

"Bueno dijo algo como que llamaba luego, pero que estaría en casa si querías hablar con él o algo así"

"Gracias papá" una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y corrí hasta el teléfono. Marque el numero y esperé hasta que alguien atendió y escuche la muy particular voz de mi amigo. "¿Jake?"

"¿Bella? ¿Cómo estas?" dijo en un tono bastante seco.

"Bien, ¿Cómo te has sentido? Hoy estuve en tu casa y…"

"Si, recibí la tarjeta." Me interrumpió tajante

"Bien. ¿Tu padre me dijo que estabas enfermo? ¿Qué tienes?" pregunté tratando de obviar el tono de voz tajante de Jacob.

"Bueno Bella la verdad no estoy muy seguro. Así que mejor no vuelvas por aquí, podría contagiarte"

"Pero Jake. ¿De qué hablas? Mañana iré de nuevo a visitarte."

"No puedes venir"

"Ya estuve expuesta a lo que sea que tengas"

"Yo te llamaré en cuanto me sea posible. Te avisaré cuando puedas volver a venir aquí."

"Esperaré tu llamada."

"Adios Bella," luego colgó el teléfono.

Algo muy extraño ocurría alrededor de Jacob, pero no estaba entre mis poderes ahora averiguarlo. Debía confiar en él, era lo único que me quedaba.


	10. Chapter 10

Los días pasaban rápido, cada día me sentía más nerviosa que el anterior, en especial los momentos en los que no estaba Edward, estaba segura que podría llevar a cabo la ceremonia de la boda completa gracias a que lo tendría frente a mi, y tendría que sostener mis manos porque si no lo hace estoy segura que me desmayaría por la ansiedad. Ahora tan solo faltaban dos días más. La casa de los Cullen, ya comenzaba parecerse más a un salón de fiesta que a una casa. Mi madre llega mañana y no estoy segura que eso me haga sentir mejor. Ahora me encontraba casi hiperventilando sentada en el borde de mi cama esperando a Edward, esto me ocurría cada vez con más frecuencia, a medida que los días pasaban, cuando Edward se alejaba de mi. Si quería casarme, la verdad ya todo esto me hacia ilusión, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era algo difícil para mi, tendría que pararme frente a mis personas más cercanas y jurar mi amor por Edward, eso podría gritarlo al viento, pero no será muy fácil sabiendo que me miran con tanta atención.

De la escuela había invitado a mis amigos, y más por sugerencia de Alice que otra cosa, si fuera por mí, solo asistirían los Cullen, mis padres y Jacob, pero ahora Alice había dicho a todos ellos que me casaría y que por supuesto estarían invitados. Al principio estoy segura que no podían creerlo, pero luego de ver mi anillo y el orgullo con que Edward agarraba mi mano entre las suyas y la ponía frente a los ojos de los demás para que lo vieran, no pudieron dudarlo más. Mi padre ya había hablado con el director sobre mi embarazo y mi pronta boda, para que quedara todo claro, y de hecho tendríamos una semana libre luego de la boda para nuestra luna de miel, aunque esa parte la arreglaron los Cullen, hace unos días Esme estuvo por la escuela reunida con el director, estoy segura que hubo algo de persuasión vampírica asociada.

Ahora solo faltaban dos días para mi boda, la parte que más me gustaba era que luego de la boda, viviría oficialmente con Edward, ya no tendríamos que escondernos durante la noche para estar juntos, luego de la escuela iríamos juntos a casa, y como esos muchos beneficios más. Justo ahora el había salido de caza, y lo hizo porque era estrictamente necesario, tenía días sin comer, mi ansiedad había topado limite, y el lo había notado, y la verdad no lo estaba ocultando, a él le resultaba gracioso y hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no dejarme sola durante mucho tiempo, decía que eso podía ser causa del embarazo y las hormonas. Había retrasado su ultimo viaje de cacería porque cada vez que lo sugería yo entraba en un pequeño estado de depresión, que a decir verdad no lo podía manejar cuando ocurría, luego que pasaba me avergonzaba, y él solo me sonreía y me decía que estaba en todo mi derecho de necesitarlo de esa forma. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar detrás de mí, en la cama. Lo tomé rápidamente esperando escuchar la voz de Edward.

"¿Estas sola?" escuché la voz de Jacob. Me tomó por sorpresa, por un segundo no supe que responder. "¿Bella?"

"Sí, Jake. Estoy sola. ¿Por qué?" pregunté

"¿Estará tu novio por llegar en algún momento pronto?"

"No lo creo, esta…fuera del pueblo en este momento. ¿Por qué Jake?"

"Está bien" Luego de decir esto colgó el teléfono. Mientras intentaba marcar de vuelta, escuché un ruido en la ventana. Edward normalmente no hacía ningún ruido para entrar, pero alguien estaba fuera dando golpecitos a la ventana. Me paré acercándome con cautela, y escuché la voz de Jacob del otro lado. "Bella abre la ventana."

"¿Jacob?" dije mientras me apresuré a abrir y sin darme tiempo siquiera de verlo bien ya había brincado dentro.

"Hola" dijo sonriente.

"Jacob…. ¿Qué haces aquí?."

"Necesitaba verte." dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hasta la cama, haciéndome tomar asiento en ella.

"Pero… te he llamado durante días y según tu padre nunca estas en casa, he esperado tu llamada…"

"Lo sé Bella, perdóname por no llamarte antes. Es que necesitaba sentirme…mejor" dijo interrumpiéndome.

"¿Ya te sientes bien? ¿Qué tenías?"

"Bella…la condición que tengo, la tendré de por vida…"

"¿Qué es lo que tienes?"

"Esa es la peor parte Bella, que no puedo decírtelo. Y no debería estar aquí, pero vine porque recordé que tú ya lo sabes, solo necesito que lo recuerdes."

"¿Recordar qué? ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?" pregunte y me miro con intensidad, se arrodillo frente a mi y tomo mis manos.

"¿Nunca has tenido un secreto que no puedes contar a nadie? ¿Podrías entender que tal vez me encuentro en la misma clase de situación?" tomó mi cara entre sus cálidas manos y puso las suya a escasos centímetros de la mía. "A veces la lealtad se interpone a tus deseos, hay secretos que no te pertenecen y no puedes revelarlos." Moví mi cabeza suavemente para asentir, nuestras caras estaban muy cerca. "No puedo decírtelo, pero sé que tu puedes adivinarlo. Tu lo sabes, solo tienes que recordarlo, ahora solo te puedo dar una pista."

"¿Una pista?"

"Si Bella… ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos en la playa de La Push, que estabas con tus amigos de la escuela?" asentí de nuevo con mi cabeza. "¿Recuerdas las cosas que hablamos ese día?" volví a asentir. "¿Podrías recordármelas ahora? ¿Me las dirías?" pregunto con voz dulce.

"Me preguntaste por mi Pick Up"

"continua"

"Luego caminamos por la playa y me contaste leyendas Quillette."

"Sí, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?"

"Me contaste una historia sobre…vampiros" respondí casi en un susurro, el estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

"Sí, Bella… pero te conté algo más en esa historia de vampiros…Necesito que lo pienses bien, y sé que ahora es tarde, no te voy a pedir que lo recuerdes justo ahora, pero necesito que me prometas que lo analizaras."

"Lo prometo" respondí enseguida.

"Creo adivinar porque solo recuerdas una parte de la historia… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" yo asentí aún absorta en su rostro a escasos centímetros de mío. "Sinceramente, ¿no lo sabías? ¿lo que él es? ¿Fui yo quien te reveló que él es un vampiro?"

¿Por qué él lo sabía?, no podía responder su pregunta. Algo más que la lealtad me llevaba a guardar el secreto de los Cullen, y es el amor que siento por ellos. No deje de mirarlo, pero ni una sola palabra salió de mi boca, él respiro profundo y luego soltó mi rostro, se puso de pie.

"¿Entiendes ahora a que me refiero cuando hablo de lealtad?"

"Jacob" susurré.

"Necesito saber algo más. ¿Él es el padre del bebé? ¿De verdad? ¿No hay otra persona involucrada?"

"Jacob… por supuesto que no, Edward es el único… que podría ser el padre" Jacob cerró los ojos como si lo que le dije hubiese sido una estocada mortal en el pecho.

"¿En que estabas pensando Bella? Es un vampiro…y ahora…"

"Todo esta bien Jacob"

"No Bella, no está bien. Ya veo que no le importas lo suficiente como para permitirte seguir con ese embarazo." Dijo mientras se recostaba de la pared. Noté como sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

"Fue mi decisión"

"¿Y te vas a casar con él? ¿Te volviste loca?" cada vez sus ligeros temblores iban aumentando.

"Jacob, ¿te sientes bien?"

"Supongo que tengo que resolver una cosa por vez…Te voy a dejar ahora, pero necesito que pienses bien lo de la historia que te dije antes." Se encaminó hacia la ventana lo interrumpí.

"Jacob, por favor. No salgas por ahí, te puedes lastimar. Sal por la puerta, Charlie no te va a descubrir."

"Esta bien." Se dio la vuela y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pasó por mi lado, pero se detuvo y en un brusco movimiento se sentó a mi lado y me estrecho en sus brazos. Me abrazó con fuerza. "Por favor Bella, tan pronto lo sepas llámame. Y trata que sea antes de tu absurda boda, es necesario que sea antes de eso."

"Te lo prometo Jake". Luego me soltó y salió sigiloso por la puerta.

Luego de que Jake saliera de mi habitación, todo pareció dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Pero me venció el cansancio, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo el sabía el secreto de Edward. Me quedé profundamente dormida. Cuando desperté, débiles rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de mi habitación, tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy y entre ellas ir y recoger a mi madre al aeropuerto. Charlie se había ofrecido a ir, pero a Edward le pareció más oportuno que fuéramos nosotros mismos por ella. Amó a mi mamá, pero no quería estar allí cuando me viera perfectamente embarazada y sosteniendo la mano de mi futuro esposo, no es una imagen que alguna vez tuve en mi cabeza en toda mi vida. Lo que me daba miedo era que no lo aprobara, aunque hasta ahora había parecido de acuerdo con todo, temía que la única persona a la que me importaría escuchar no me diera su bendición ante todas estas locas decisiones que Edward y yo habíamos tomado.

De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, cuando Edward estaba conmigo olvidaba por completo la existencia de ese pequeño aparato, pero cuando él se ausentaba no podía estar un segundo sin sostenerlo frente a mi cara, en especial durante estos últimos días ansiosos. Al atender la llamada, escuché la perfecta y aterciopelada voz de mi prometido.

"Buenos días, amor. ¿Te desperté o ya estabas despierta?"

"Edward, ya estaba despierta. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Acabo de encender el teléfono, Emmett y yo vamos camino a Forks."

"¿La cacería?" pregunté ansiosa.

"Exitosa. Creo que te da tiempo de acomodarte y desayunar antes de que llegue por ti. Estaré ahí a tiempo, por favor no tomes tu camioneta, no me parece nada segura. Si llego tarde, que no lo haré, espérame."

"Esta bien. Pero por favor date prisa, necesito verte."

"Yo también. Te amo"

"Te amo"

Colgué el teléfono y me tapé con el edredón hasta la cabeza. Comencé a acariciar mi pancita, luego con demasiada flojera me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño. Me mire frente al espejo de perfil, ya está era una barriga genuina de embarazada, era pequeña aún pero crecía constante. Luego de tomar un baño, bajé a la cocina para desayunar, mi padre había partido temprano al trabajo, pero había dejado una nota sobre la mesa:

"Recuerda el desayuno"

Al leer estas tres palabras un nudo se formo en mi garganta, definitivamente extrañaría mucho vivir con mi padre, aunque no solíamos expresar nuestro amor, era perfectamente tangible incluso en nuestros silencios. Al terminar el desayuno sin dejar de mirar la nota de mi padre o dejar de pensar en lo mucho que cambiaría mi vida dentro de dos días, comencé a lavar los platos, ya no le veía mucho sentido a seguir asistiendo a la escuela por ahora, estaría una eternidad asistiendo a ella, pero debíamos guardar las apariencias mientras pudieramos. Y mientras el bebé me lo permitiera estaría asistiendo, esperanzadoramente hasta graduarme, y así dar esta ultima alegria a mis padres. El bebé dio un golpecito en mi estomago y enseguida escuche el carro de Edward estacionarce frente a la casa, toque mi vientre e intente analizar si había alguna coincidencia en ambos hechos, pero solo dure pocos segundos analizandolo, solo quería ver a Edward, lo demás podía esperar unos segundos más. Cuando abrí la puerta Edward estaba frente a mí y me guinde de sus cuello con fuerza. Definitivamente estas hormonas me traían demasiado emocional. Él me rodeo por la cintura y con poco esfuerzo me cargo hasta llevarme dentro de la casa y me volvió a colocar en el piso. Se alejó un poco de mi abrazo, lo suficiente para poder ver mi cara, me sonrío y me beso con dulzura.

"Voy a irme de cacería más seguido" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Mas te vale no hacer eso" dije besandolo de nuevo.

"¿Cómo te has sentido?"

"Bastante bien la verdad, solo muy ansiosa y desesperada porque no estabas cerca"

"Ya estoy de vuelta y no me voy a alejar durante otra larga jornada si es necesario" dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro con su fría y pálida mano.

"No será necesario, no te voy a matar de hambre por ansiosa, solo deja que esto de la boda pase y estaré más tranquila"

"Está bien…. ¿Nos vamos a estudiar?"

La mañana de clases se me hizo eterna. La clase de Trigonometría se me hacía pesada, el profesor seguía hablando y hablando, de pronto recorde a Jacob, recordé nuestra conversación la noche anterior. ¿Qué había querido decir con que recordara la historia que me había contado aquel día? Decidí que la única forma de averiguarlo era recordando la historia. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por recordar ese día, Jacob comenzó hablandome sobre lobos, que eran el enemigo natural de los fríos, y los fríos eran Los Cullen, los vampiros. Claro, también recuerdo que dijo que no solo eran lobos comunes, sino lobos que se convertían en hombres, licantropos. ¿Que me había querido decir Jacob? ¿Que ahora es un licantropo?

"Hombre Lobo" dije casi en un susurro. Edward que estaba sentado justo detrás de mi, se percato y escucho perfectamente lo que había dicho.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó preocupado. Salí del estado de concentración en el que me encontraba y volteé ligeramente para que el profesor no lo notara.

"Nada, todo esta bien. Solo recordaba algo" respondí en un susurro también, estoy segura que me había escuchado con claridad. Necesitaba hablar primero con Jacob.

Estuve un poco distraida el resto de horas de colegio, Edward lo había notado y se había tornado un poco serio, odiaba no saber que pasaba por mi mente, pero supongo que no me presiono por toda la ansiedad que se me venía encima, en solo unos minutos vería a mi madre. Ibamos ya en camino en el plateado volvo de Edward, el lucía molesto y había desistido de preguntar que me pasaba, lo miré mientras conducía y cuanto odiaba verlo así, cuanto amaba verlo sonreirme. Acerqué mi mano hasta tocar su brazo y lo acaricié para llamar su atención. Me miro con sobriedad.

"Edward, perdoname por actuar así toda la mañana. Es la….ansiedad"

"Odio no saber que estas pensando, odio cuando decides no decir nada" respondió. Soltó su mano derecha de la palanca de cambios y acarició mi rostro, luego tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su pierna, su mano fría se posó sobre ella para solo quitarla cuando necesitara cambiar.

"Odio verte molesto conmigo"

"No estoy molesto contigo, aunque si me molesto con la situación" respondió apartando la vista de la carretera un segundo para mirarme al rostro.

Entramos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, Edward no tuvo problemas en conseguir un lugar, apagó el carro y me miró con una sonrisa. Ahora sentía que no quería moverme de allí, él tomó mi mano, yo la apreté con fuerza.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó

"Creo que hoy le llevaremos la compañera perfecta a Alice, solo temo que me ataquen entre las dos" Edward comenzó a reír. "Es en serio, por favor no me dejes sola…Mi madre va a querer ayudar en todo y me temo que puede afectar el poco de tranquilidad que me quedaba al día"

"Prometo que no te dejaré sola, ahora vamos… te mueres por ver a tu madre" asentí con una sonrisa, Edward bajó del carro y comenzó a dar la vuelta para abrirme, ya ni intentaba salir por mi cuenta, él llegaría antes de que lo intentara.

"Aquí vamos" dije mientras salía del carro.


	11. Chapter 11

Viajábamos de vuelta hacia Forks, con Rene en la parte trasera del automóvil y su equipaje en el maletero. Tan pronto nos vio en el aeropuerto corrió hacia mi y me envolvió en un abrazo, cómo me hacía falta uno de esos abrazos, luego, se volvió hacia Edward e hizo lo mismo, sin mucho protocolo, simplemente lo abrazo y explicó que en vista de que sería oficialmente mi esposo en unos días y además de ser el padre de su nieto no quedaba mucho espacio para prejuicios. Edward solo sonrió y devolvió el abrazo suavemente, en seguida las manos de mi madre buscaron instintivamente el bulto en mi vientre. Desde que se había montado en el auto no había dejado de hablar y contarme como estaba Jacksonville y Phil, y contarme sobre todas las cosas interesantes que le habían ocurrido. Muchas le parecían chistosas a Edward aparentemente porque no dejaba de sonreír. Edward trataba de mantener una velocidad promedio en el automóvil y aunque esto lo frustraba se encontraba bastante entretenido con las historias de mi madre, y en algún momento me miro sonriente y dijo en una voz muy baja que ya veía de donde venía mi torpeza.

Pronto estuvimos entrando al pueblo.

"Nunca imagine que volvería a este pueblo para ver a mi hija casarse" dijo Rene pensativa mirando por la ventanilla.

"Nunca imagine que eso ocurriría tampoco, pero la vida da muchas vueltas" respondí.

"¿Van a vivir en Forks?" preguntó dirigiéndose a Edward.

"Por ahora sí, hasta que el bebé nazca, luego nos mudaremos a Providence porque Bella y yo estamos aplicando por Darmouth, si somos aceptados estaremos residenciados allí hasta que nos graduemos." Respondió mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

"Me tranquiliza mucho saber que van a continuar sus estudios" manifestó complacida.

"Por supuesto" respondimos Edward y yo al unísono mirándonos a la cara.

Pronto estuvimos en casa de Charlie, él se encontraba en la estación. Solo dejaríamos las maletas e iríamos a casa de los Cullen para que mi madre les conociera. Edward subió las maletas hasta mi habitación, mientras yo le ofrecía un vaso de agua a Rene. Mientras Edward no se encontró con nosotras mi madre pareció aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer las preguntas que se moría por hacer.

"Bella, ¿él no se había ido? Eso me había dicho tu padre. ¿Por favor no me digas que volvió a casarse contigo solo porque estas embarazada?"

"No mamá, cuando volvió no conocía mi estado. Y esa no es la razón por la que nos estamos casando, lo estamos haciendo porque nos amamos." Le dije con un tono tranquilizador o al menos eso intenté.

"Esta bien, pero Bella si en algún momento sientes que no puedes hacer esto o no quieres hacerlo, no te sientas obligada, tienes todo mi apoyo para ayudarte a escapar." Agregó con una tierna sonrisa y un guiño pícaro.

"Gracias, pero no creo que necesite de tus servicios" dije entre risas. Ambas reímos por varios segundos, luego recordé que la llevaríamos donde los Cullen y debía prepararla un poco ante lo que vería. "Mamá, ahora vamos a casa de Edward" ella asintió, "bien, debes saber que toda su familia son… cómo él…ummm…hermosos"

"Eso debió sacarlo de alguna parte" agregó sonriente.

"Esme y Carlisle lucen un poco jóvenes para ser sus padres, Edward y todos sus hermanos son adoptados, esa es la razón." Rene asintió. "Alice es su hermana menor, ella esta organizando todo esto de la boda, es un poco enérgica con ese tema, ella y Esme están ansiosas por conocerte y mostrarte todo lo que tienen preparado para ese día."

"Genial, eso me gustaría verlo"

"Deje todo arriba" dijo Edward interrumpiéndonos y entrando en la cocina. "Nos vamos."

Rene estuvo impresionada con solo mirar la residencia Cullen a lo lejos, la gran casa blanca en medio del bosque. Los Cullen dieron su mejor actuación como humanos normales, aunque lucían demasiado perfectos para ser simples humanos, gracias al cielo mi madre es algo despistada y se le escapan ese tipo de detalles. Alice y Esme le dieron un tour por la gran casa y luego reunidas en la cocina le enseñaron un poco sobre la organización. Yo por mi parte estaba muy distraída pensando aún en Jacob, tenía que llamarlo, pero no podría hacerlo aquí. Cualquiera de ellos podría escuchar mi conversación desde varios metros de distancia. Tendría que esperar llegar a casa y usar el tiempo que le tomaría a Edward devolver el auto a su casa y volver a la mía. Había escuchado a mi padre estos días sin mucha atención, pero recordaba que me había hablado sobre unos grandes osos que merodeaban el bosque estos días, y algo sobre excursionistas extraviados, que quizás tendrían algo que ver con esos osos. No había dado mucha importancia a eso antes porque estaba muy preocupada estando ansiosa por mi boda, pero ¿y si Jacob tenía algo que ver con todo eso? Es un hombre lobo.

Pronto anocheció y se hizo hora de volver a casa de Charlie. Edward nos condujo de vuelta, mi madre estaba impresionada con su familia y no paraba de hablar de lo hermosa que era Esme y lo hermosa que era la casa. Al llegar a casa de Charlie, mi madre se bajo del Volvo despidiéndose de Edward, dándonos unos minutos para despedirnos.

"Volveré tan pronto deje el auto en casa" dijo tomando mi mano.

"Si quieres toma un tiempo más, para así tener un rato con Rene"

"Está bien, volveré a la hora de dormir" respondió guiñando un ojo, luego se acercó y me besó, como cada vez que lo hacía, todo lo que me rodeaba desaparecía por completo excepto él, "Deberíamos esperar hasta que estemos casados" dijo con una sonrisa poniendo un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

"Que reglas tan aburridas" respondí entre risas. "Te veo más tarde, te necesito para poder dormir"

"Lo sé, tu ansiedad te puede tener despierta toda la noche dando vueltas"

Entre a la casa, donde mi madre ya comenzaba a preparar la cena, sería interesante, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no probaba uno de sus fallidos intentos de comida. Yo me excuse con ir al baño. En seguida saque mi teléfono celular y mientras subía comencé a buscar el nombre de Jacob en la agenda.

"Bella…" escuché luego de que repicara solo una vez.

"Jake…"

"¿Lo descifraste?" preguntó impaciente interrumpiéndome.

"Si"

"Voy para allá"

"No puedes, Rene está aquí… Jacob, ¿Cómo te has vuelto…eso?" supongo que pronuncié de mala gana la palabra eso.

"No fue mi decisión Bella, solo ocurrió"

"¿Las historias de los grandes osos merodeando el bosque?"

"Si, me temo que somos nosotros"

"¿Nosotros?"

"Sí, bueno somos más bien una pequeña manada Bella. Durante este tiempo que te has distraído jugando a la familia feliz con tu novio han pasado muchas cosas…Quill y Embry también han entrado en fase y ya había otro pequeño grupo antes que nosotros." Respondió con amargura.

"Pero Jacob….eso no esta bien, ¿no puedes dejar de hacerlo?" pregunté alarmada, ¿cómo podía admitir con tanta frescura ser parte de esos osos que estaban matando excursionistas?

"¿Qué? ¿No soy la clase correcta de monstruo?" preguntó molesto.

"No Jacob, no se trata de eso."

"Tu querido chupasangre nunca será mejor que ninguno de nosotros" agregó con resentimiento en la voz.

"Cuando menos ellos han encontrado la forma de no herir personas, ¿cómo es posible que admitas con tanta tranquilidad haber asesinado esas personas?"

"¿Cuáles personas? Yo no he asesinado a nadie." respondió confundido.

"¿Los excursionistas?"

"Hemos tratado de protegerlos, pero siempre llegamos un poco tarde. Nosotros somos ahora lo que somos gracias a la presencia constante en el pueblo de tu adorada familia… aunque ahora hay una hembra que no había visto antes causando todas esas muertes"

"¿Una hembra?"

"Si, una pelirroja" la piel se me puso de gallina… Victoria.

"Victoria" dije casi en un susurro. Todos los sueños de mi futuro inmediato los vi hecho pedazos por la sola idea de Victoria acercándose a mí o a Edward. Gemí de sorpresa en el teléfono.

"¿La conoces?" pregunto ansioso. "Aún no sabemos exactamente que esta buscando, porque siempre la perseguimos hasta fuera del estado, pero sigue regresando. ¿Sabes que busca?"

"A mi… o a Edward, no puedo estar segura, pero es a uno de los dos." Dije aún hablando casi conmigo misma.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Edward mató a su pareja. Así que supongo que quiere venganza."

"Maldita sea… Bella, mientras estén los Cullen el Forks no te puedo proteger"

"No necesito que te involucres tu también en esto Jacob, no puedo permitir que te lastimen a ti también. Tengo suficiente con preocuparme por Edward, mi bebé y yo misma" dije algo molesta eso no podía permitirlo. "De cualquier forma pronto estaré viviendo en una casa llena de vampiros, será imposible para ella llegar a nosotros." Cuando termine de hablar escuché un sonido estrepitoso del otro lado del teléfono, Jacob había tirado algo.

"No puedes proseguir con esa estupidez…maldita sea…yo puedo protegerte mejor, ¿necesitas un padre para tu hijo? Entonces ven y cásate conmigo, nunca podrá alcanzarte en La Push tampoco…De cualquier forma tampoco deberías proseguir con ese embarazo, es una estupidez de tu parte y de parte del maldito chupasangre ese. Lo único que quiere es verte muerta, o quizás muriendo para poder finalmente acabar contigo sin que le culpen directamente por ello."

"Calla, es mi vida, son mis decisiones y es mi familia. Te amo Jacob pero si no vas a apoyar mi decisiones entonces mejor déjame en paz." grité

"Entonces te dejo en paz" al terminar de decir esto cortó la llamada.

¿Que debía hacer ahora? Estaba aterrada, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo como ahora. Mi perfecto futuro junto a Edward ahora se veía empañado por el regreso de Victoria. Ella podría lastimarlo, ella podría lastimarme, aunque esa idea podía soportarla mejor, aunque al mismo tiempo, si me lastimaba a mí implicaba lastimar a nuestro bebé. No había forma, tenía demasiado miedo, me encontraba sentada en la cama, deje caer el celular al piso y me aferre con fuerza a los bordes de la cama, de pronto una voz me interrumpió.

"¿Ocurre algo querida? Te escuche discutir al teléfono" la voz de Rene me hizo voltear enseguida hacia la puerta de la habitación, de donde provenía. "¿Está todo bien con Edward?" como pude controlé mi cuerpo y mis emociones, fingí una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si mamá, todo bien. No hablaba con Edward, hablaba con Jacob. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te he hablado de él en mis correos." Mi madre asintió con una sonrisa y con el rostro algo más aliviado de saber que no era con Edward con quien discutía. "Jake no está de acuerdo con mi boda, es todo."

"Ah… A veces los amigos no están de acuerdo con las cosas que decidimos, porque solo desean lo mejor para nosotros, tienes que ser un poco comprensiva con él hija." Asentí en silencio "Bien, cálmate. Voy a terminar la cena, tienes mucho tiempo sin comer algo que tu madre te prepare." Agrego con una sonrisa y luego se volteo y bajo de nuevo las escaleras.

De pronto estuve consciente de mis manos aferradas a los bordes de la cama, me dolían por lo fuerte que estaban apretadas. Las solté con lentitud, y me di cuenta que tenía muchas más cosas por las que preocuparme, mi padre y ahora mi madre estaban dentro de esta casa en la que ahora me encontraba. Sus vidas corrían peligro junto a la mía.


	12. Chapter 12

No sabía por dónde comenzar, malos presagios cruzaban mi mente, era víspera de mi boda, y lo que me preocupaba esta noche no era lo que sería el día de mañana sino toda la información que había absorbido en un período de tiempo tan corto, no tenía cabeza para lidiar con la situación de Jacob, no tenía cabeza para pensar en todos los consejos de mujer recién casada que tenía mi madre para darme, una vampira de cabellos rojos monopolizaba mi cerebro y mis emociones. Cené con mis padres tratando de lucir lo más tranquila que me fue físicamente posible, pero sé muy bien que mis intentos no fueron muy exitosos, como fuera ellos pensaron que era angustia por las pocas horas que me separaban de convertirme en una mujer casada, y gracias a esa excusa pude escaparme tan pronto pude a mi habitación. Me aseguré de acomodar a Rene en la habitación de Charlie, mientras a este lo acomodé en el sofá de la sala.

Justo en este momento lo más importante era la seguridad de Edward, yo sé que es fuerte pero no pude evitar preocuparme, correría solo como cada noche hasta mi casa, ¿y si Victoria lo emboscaba en alguna parte del camino? Esta idea me hizo tomar mi celular y marcar su numero sin siquiera pensarlo.

"¿Bella?" escuche su aterciopelada y dulce voz preguntar en el teléfono.

"Edward necesito que me escuches con cuidado, por favor pide a alguno de tus hermanos que te traiga hasta mi casa en auto"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó con la voz seria.

"Te explico cuando llegues, pero por favor no vengas solo hasta acá"

"¿Qué ocurre Bella?, nunca antes te había escuchado tan asustada" me di cuenta que no disimule ni por un segundo en mi tono de voz todo el terror que sentía.

"Victoria" luego de pronunciar ese nombre pude escuchar como Edward hablaba con Emmet muy rápido, casi perdí lo que decía.

"Voy para allá con Jasper y Emmet, ahora explícame"

"Victoria ha estado rondando Forks, y estoy segura que está en busca de venganza Edward. Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo" justo al terminar de decir esto comencé a sollozar, este bebé me hacía demasiado sensible, hasta me parecía tonto llorar en este momento, necesitaba explicarle, necesitaba estar alerta. Podía escuchar en el teléfono el constante rumor del motor del auto.

"Ya estamos por llegar, Bella necesito poner en alerta a mi familia. ¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto con una voz dulce, hacia un gran esfuerzo por consolarme por teléfono, que hasta sentí su impaciencia por no estar más cerca.

"Jake…Jacob la ha visto" respondí tratando de sosegarme.

"Dame un par de minutos, voy a colgar y hablar con Emmet, y estaré allí" luego de esas palabras no escuche más nada, había cortado la llamada, pero yo seguía aferrada al teléfono y lo estaría hasta que lo viera entrar por la ventana.

Fueron los dos minutos más largos de mi vida, Charlie y Rene estaban aquí bajo este mismo techo en el que estaríamos Edward y yo, y ella nos buscaba a ambos o alguno de los dos, no sé si era muy acertado exponerlos de esta forma, pero definitivamente era más seguro tener un vampiro bajo este techo.

"Bella" escuché su hermosa voz mientras entraba por la ventana y luego la cerraba con cerrojo al entrar.

"Edward" logré decir mientras me tiraba en sus brazos, allí donde me sentía tan segura. Él me envolvió con sus brazos y sin mucho esfuerzo, abrazándome me levantó con cuidado y me llevo hasta la cama donde me obligo a sentarme y luego se sentó a mi lado.

"Bella, todo está bien. Mis hermanos van a hacer rondas alrededor de la casa durante toda la noche, para asegurarse que estemos protegidos… ahora necesito que me expliques como es que Jacob Black ha visto a Victoria y aún sigue con vida"

"Edward…es un hombre lobo" pude sentir como el cuerpo de Edward se puso tieso a mi lado. "Él me dijo que no podía decírmelo así que me dio pistas para que yo lo dedujera por mi cuenta, por eso estuve tan distraída todo el día, estaba tratando de entenderlo. Cuando hable con él me contó que él y su manada habían estado persiguiendo a una vampira pelirroja que seguía tratando de entrar en Forks, que ellos seguían ahuyentando porque no habían logrado atraparla, que no entendían porque seguía regresando…Edward, ella busca venganza, busca a uno de nosotros."

"Bella, no sé ni por dónde empezar. Es bueno saber que debemos cuidarnos de ella, es extraño que Alice no la haya visto. En cuanto a Jacob Black, necesitas alejarte de él."

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Alejarme?"

"Los hombres lobo son muy inestables. Un segundo pueden estar felices y al otro a la mínima provocación podría atacarte, son las criaturas más inmaduras y volubles" respondió con una voz muy seria.

"Jacob no haría eso…" pero justo cuando iba a empezar a quejarme Edward me interrumpió.

"No creo que debamos centrarnos en este momento en Jacob Black, nuestro mayor problema esta noche es Victoria." Respondió con frialdad, y al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre un escalofrío subió por mi espalda.

"Ella viene a vengar la muerte de James, Edward, ella viene por ti. Yo no puedo respirar solo con pensar que ella puede hacerte daño" él sonrío ligeramente y besó mi frente.

"Bella, Victoria por sí misma no es rival para mí. Y al mismo tiempo creo que debo ser honesto contigo…Antes cuando la conocimos, no preste mucha atención a sus pensamientos porque estaba enfocado en los de James, pero creo que subestimé la conexión que tenían, era mucho mayor de lo que imaginaba si ella está regresando…no creo que venga por mí, ella sabe muy bien que no es rival para mí. Me temo que vendrá por ti, eres mi única debilidad, y sería pareja por pareja." A pesar de las cosas que me decía en ese momento, allí entre sus brazos, me sentía segura, solo por este momento mientras estemos abrazados, su aterciopelada voz continúo. "Debemos tener cuidado, es bueno saber que los perros están cuidando las fronteras de Forks, eso nos puede dar mucho más tiempo mientras la sigan ahuyentando, pero no debemos dejarte sola en ningún momento, y cuidar de Charlie también."

"Tengo mucho miedo Edward, ahora no soy solo yo"

"A partir de mañana serás oficialmente miembro del clan Cullen, Nunca dejaremos que nada les pase" dijo y volvió a besar mi frente. "Ahora duerme princesa, mañana será un día muy largo. Y aquí, ahora estas a salvo"

Comencé a despertar con pesadez, luego de conversar con Edward me había dormido, no recuerdo muy bien en qué momento. Instintivamente mis brazos buscaron en la cama su cuerpo frío y no consiguieron nada, así que mis ojos se abrieron enseguida casi con desesperación. Edward no estaba en la habitación, y me tope con una nota en la mesita junto a la cama, con mi nombre escrito con su perfecta caligrafía, la tomé y la abrí tan rápido como me fue posible y encontré un pequeño párrafo en ella:

"_Buenos Días Amor._

_El novio no debe ver a la novia el día de la boda, así que partí tan pronto amaneció, estaré vigilando junto a Emmet durante un rato y luego me iré a alistar para convertirme en tu esposo, te veré en unas horas. Te amo._

_Edward_"

Respiré profundo, hoy sería el día. Y ya no sabía por cuál cosa preocuparme más, aunque de pronto me di cuenta que con Victoria asechando, casarme con Edward no era un problema, no era una razón para preocuparme o ponerme ansiosa, era algo que realmente quería hacer, miré el reloj y eran las 8 am, en solo 4 horas estaría casándome con el amor de mi vida, eso era lo que importaba ahora. Escuché unos suaves toques en la puerta de mi habitación y luego la voz de mi madre pronunciando mi nombre.

"Adelante"

"Venía a despertarte si aún dormías, Alice esta abajo, trajo el vestido y dice que es hora de comenzar a alistarte" dijo sonriente tan pronto abrió la puerta y camino hasta mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi crecido vientre. "qué emoción"

"Nunca pensé que te emocionaría tanto la boda de tu hija embarazada de 18 años" dije sonriente.

"Yo tampoco, el desayuno está listo"

"Gracias mamá, podrías decirle a Alice que suba por favor" René asintió, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Alice toco suavemente la puerta entreabierta y entro, me encontró arreglando la cama.

"Buenos días, futura Sra. Cullen" dijo con su perfecto y hermoso rostro sonriente. "¿Nerviosa?"

"Bastante, nerviosa por la boda, y ansiosa por Victoria" dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

"No te preocupes por eso, en especial este día por sobre todos, nunca permitiremos que se acerque ni 1km a ti o a Edward. Ahora, hay una boda a la que asistir." Dijo sonriente mientras me extendía su mano. Le devolví la sonrisa

"¿Cuál es el itinerario?" pregunté mientras tomaba su mano.

"Primero irás a desayunar, luego cubrirás tus necesidades humanas para comenzar a maquillarte y vestirte. A las once debemos estar en la casa, donde te esconderemos muy bien en mi habitación, porque Esme está preparando una sorpresa en la tuya para ustedes así que no debes verla" dijo guiñando un ojo. "Así que manos a la obra"

Luego de desayunar y tomar un largo y refrescante baño, Alice me ayudó a empacar mi ropa, la verdad no había pensado que necesitaría las cosas de mi armario en vista de que ya no viviría aquí, decidimos que las demás cosas que no fueran ropa podría buscarlas luego. Aunque Alice insistió en que no era necesaria siquiera toda la ropa porque podríamos ir de compras por un vestuario nuevo, a lo que me tuve que negar rotundamente y no con tanta facilidad. Luego comenzó la parte que menos disfrute, Alice comenzó a maquillarme, aunque tengo que admitir que hizo muy buen trabajo, estaba completamente maquillada y sin embargo lucía muy natural, aunque mucho más hermosa. Alice sacó de la caja el vestido, me lo había probado antes, pero no estaba terminado, tengo que admitir que era muy lindo y sobre mí embarazado cuerpo lucía bastante bien, aunque aún no lucía una gran panza, la verdad era bastante pequeña y apretada, mi delgado cuerpo la hacía resaltar a la vista. El vestido se ceñía en mi busto, cubierto de muchos cristales en bordados complicados y delicados, brillaba mucho ante cada movimiento, bajo la línea de mi busto partía una tela muy suave y suelta que caía por todo mi cuerpo con bastante soltura en muchas capas, casi escapaba a la vista mi pequeña protuberancia, solo si me colocaba de perfil y miraba con atención podía verla, a cada movimiento las diferentes capaz de tela se movían con soltura y delicadeza, me sentía como una princesa, me sentía hermosa. Y Alice, no paraba de sonreír, y de decirme lo bella que lucía y como no podía esperar a que Edward me viera. Pronto estuvimos de camino hacia la mansión Cullen. En el camino no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, y entre lo verde del bosque mis ojos hacían aparecer formas rojizas, pero solo era mi imaginación. Supe que mi angustia se noto en mi cara cuando de pronto la dulce voz de Alice me distrajo.

"Todo va a salir bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte"

Mi madre seguramente pensó que Alice se refería a la boda, pero nosotras dos sabíamos que se refería a todo el asunto de Victoria. Cuando estuvimos frente a la casa, no pude evitar quedar boquiabierta con el aspecto que Alice había dado al frente de la casa. Había rosas blancas por todas partes, por montones rosas blancas adornaban de forma muy elegante la fachada de la gran casa. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, tenía ganas de llorar, tenía ganas de abrazar a Alice, yo hubiese preferido mucha más sencillez que esto, pero tenía que admitir que era hermoso.

"Ni se te ocurra llorar, estas perfecta justo ahora…después que te hayas casado arruina tu maquillaje si quieres, yo lo vuelvo a hacer en seguida" dijo Alice sonriente tomándome suavemente por un brazo e instándome a entrar.

Miré a mi alrededor y noté que ya habían varios carros estacionados frente a la casa, entre ellos la patrulla de mi padre, ya los invitados estaban en sus lugares, solo faltaba yo, y lo único que sabía justo ahora era justo en este momento el único lugar del mundo en el que quería estar ahora era aquí, no porque me hiciera tan feliz casarme, sino porque haría demasiado feliz al amor de mi vida, y nunca había podido darle nada en comparación con todo lo que el me daba, ahora le daría mi mano y más adelante un hijo, yo no podría sentirme más feliz por todo eso.


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A:** Lo prometido es deuda.... estamos de bodas... espero disfruten mucho este capítulo porque lo escribi con mucho cariño, es un poco mas alrgo de lo acostumbrado, pero lo merecía. Me inspire un poco en "Amanecer", para no salir muicho del hilo de la historia, pero dandole mis toques personales. Por fa dejen Reviews si les esta gustando la historia, y gracias a mis asiduos lectores por todos sus maravillosos reviews.

* * *

Tan pronto llegamos a casa de los Cullen, Alice me dirigió a su habitación, allí me dejo junto a mi madre. En esta habitación pude finalmente verme de cuerpo entero en un espejo que cubría toda una pared, tenía que admitirlo, el maquillaje, el peinado, el vestido, todo era perfecto, por una vez podía decir que me veía bonita, pero nunca lo suficiente para estar junto a Edward, pero por la razón que fuera el me escogió a mi y estaba agradecida con la vida por eso, agradecida con las circunstancias que me trajeron hasta Forks, agradecida con haber estado en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado, aunque a mi novio le gustara afirmar lo contrario. Unos minutos más tarde, entro Charlie a la habitación, lucía muy guapo y elegante, tan pronto lo vi me puse de pie frente a él, y pude notar como me miraba orgulloso, se acercó a mi y dijo en una voz muy suave.

"Estas bellísima, hija" y paso el reverso de su mano por mi cara, con mucha suavidad. En ese momento Alice entro en la habitación.

"Rene, ya es hora de que vayas a tomar tu lugar abajo" dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

"Por supuesto querida, pero un momento, casi lo olvido…Charlie" respondió mi madre. Mi papá comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos por un momento, hasta que sacó de uno de ellos una pequeña caja, que colocó en mis manos. La abrí con cuidado, dentro se encontraban dos pequeñas peinetas con brillantes azules.

"Estas peinetas pertenecieron a tu abuela Swan, tu madre y yo mandamos a cambiar los brillantes por zafiros" me dijo Charlie.

"Ahora ya tienes algo viejo y algo azul" continuo mi madre. Alice se acercó y tomo las pequeñas peinetas de la caja y las colocó con cuidado en mi cabello.

"Genial, el vestido es nuevo, así que solo falta lo usado…." Busco en una gaveta y luego puso en mis manos. "es mío y lo quiero de vuelta". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras me guiñaba un ojo, era un liguero. "Rene, ya es hora de que bajes….Charlie podrías por favor buscar el bouquet que deje sobre la mesa que esta afuera" mi madre me abrazo dulcemente antes de salir y mi padre salió con ella. Alice me obligo a sentarme rápidamente, tomó el liguero de mis manos y lo coloco en mi pierna. Cuando mi padre volvió ya estábamos ambas de pie nuevamente.

El bouquet que mi padre traía en sus manos era el más lindo que hubiese visto antes, rosas blancas acompañadas por pequeñas orquídeas blancas que caían en una cascada de flores, aunque no hubiese deseado todo esto para una boda, estaba extasiada por cómo todo había resultado hasta ahora. Alice tomo el bouquet de manos de mi padre y lo puso en mis manos, de a ratos me sentía como una muñeca con la que estuvo jugando toda la mañana, vistiendo y maquillando.

"Listo…Bella, estás perfecta, mi hermano estará orgulloso de mi" dijo sonriente, de pronto se empezó a escuchar la música de un piano que se apoderó de toda la casa, o por lo menos se apodero de mí. "Ahora es el momento de ir bajando, ya todos están en su lugar" dijo Alice al escuchar la música, "es Rosalie, es la encargada de tocar el piano hoy, el mejor pianista de la casa es el novio". Luego de decir esto me dio un empujoncito y me hizo comenzar a caminar, mi padre me tomo por el brazo y comenzamos a caminar, cuando Alice nos vio andando corrió escaleras abajo.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Todavía estás a tiempo, yo te ayudo a escapar" dijo mi padre suavemente a mi oído mientras bajábamos por la escaleras. Me dio mucha gracia su comentario, porque no lo hizo con ninguna mala intención, solo se aseguraba que era lo que realmente quería hacer. Lo miré con ternura y me detuve por completo a mitad de la escalera y lo abracé.

"Estoy completamente segura papá, gracias por la oferta" dije a su oído mientras lo abrazaba y trataba de no comenzar a llorar.

"Bueno la oferta esta en pie hasta el ultimo momento, yo te sacó de ese lugar con solo un gesto que me hagas" respondió, cuando mire su rostro sonriente noté sus ojos humedecidos,

"No llores aún papá" dije tocando su rostro, nunca antes habíamos sido cariñosos el uno con el otro, y este fue el mejor momento en el que pudimos serlo, porque nunca lo olvidaría, pues amo a mi padre. "Ahora sostenme fuerte y no permitas que me caiga bajo ningún concepto" Charlie asintió y cruzo su codo con el mío con firmeza.

Terminamos de bajar las escaleras, la canción del piano cambió por una marcha nupcial, ahora podía ver a Rosalie tocando el piano, mi padre me dirigió hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, la ceremonia sería en el patio trasero, con el río de fondo, con flores, lazos y luces titilantes por todas partes. Podía ver ahora a todos los invitados ordenados en sillas, dejando solo un pasillo, por donde yo caminaría para encontrarme con Edward. No podía concentrarme en las cosas que estaban a mi alrededor, con mi vista periférica podía ver muchas flores y vaporosos lazos blancos, estaba consciente de que había mucha más gente de la que hubiese esperado, pero no podía concentrarme en ninguno de esos rostros, no podía decir donde se encontraba Esme o Rene. Mi vista estaba fija en el final de ese pasillo, y aún no lograba verlo. Cuando alcanzamos la puerta trasera, la que nos separaba de mi boda, nos encontramos con Alice que risueña y del brazo de Jasper comenzó a caminar delante de nosotros, guiando nuestro camino hasta Edward.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, bello y perfecto, de pie al final del pasillo en un arco lleno de rosas y orquídeas blancas como los de mi bouquet, nunca pensé que podría verlo más perfecto de lo que alguna vez lo había visto, pero ahora estaba allí parado a unos metros luciendo como un dios griego, porque ya un ángel era demasiado poco para describirlo, sus dorados ojos brillaron cuando se posaron finalmente en mí, y una sonrisa triunfal se poso en su rostro. Alice y Jasper que caminaban frente a nosotros llegaron primero al final del pasillo y se colocaron cada uno a un lado del arco, lo único que me detenía para no salir corriendo hasta Edward era el brazo de mi padre. Unos pasos más y estuvimos frente a mi novio quien sin dejar de mirar mi rostro dio un paso hacia nosotros, Edward extendió su mano, Charlie tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre la de Edward, quien lo miró a los ojos por un segundo y asintió con elegancia y tomó mi mano, luego su mirada se posó de nuevo en la mía y me ayudo a dar un paso adelante y enfrentarnos al sacerdote.

Hicimos votos sencillos, usamos palabras que hasta ahora han sido usadas por millones de parejas, solo hubo un cambio al final de la ceremonia, pedimos que en lugar de que se dijera "hasta que la muerte los separe", se dijera "tanto como duren nuestras vidas". Me costaba concentrarme en las palabras que recitaban frente a mí, porque cada vez que miraba los ojos triunfales de Edward, lo único que quería era brincarle encima y besarlo, pero ya llegaría esa parte. El sacerdote comenzó a decir las palabras que indicaban que era momento de colocarnos los anillos, la verdad yo apenas entendía todo lo que decía, porque no podía dejar de mirar a Edward, Alice se acerco con un pequeño cofrecito abierto donde descansaban dos anillos dorados y lisos. Cuando Edward comenzó a colocar el anillo en mi dedo comencé a llorar, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin remedio ni control, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Fue mi turno de colocar el anillo en su dedo, lo tomé con firmeza, no quería dejarlo caer, y tomé su fría mano y lo coloqué. Ya era imposible controlar mis lágrimas.

Enseguida el sacerdote comenzó a hacer la pregunta que nos uniría para siempre. Primero fue mi turno, apenas podía hablar, aún tenía el gran nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos.

"Sí, acepto" me las arreglé para decir, fue un susurro casi ininteligible. Pero Edward lo había escuchado tan fuerte como si lo hubiese gritado, sonrío aún más ampliamente si es que era posible, el sacerdote dijo algo más y fue su turno de responder.

"Sí, acepto" juró, sus palabras sonaron fuertes y victoriosas. Sus ojos brillaban extasiados y extasiándome.

El sacerdote nos declaró marido y mujer, Edward acunó mi rostro en sus manos con delicadeza, inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía, y yo me puse de puntillas para alcanzarlo. Fue nuestro primer beso de casados, mientras me besaba con ternura comprendí, que el mundo debía ser algo maravilloso, para que una persona tan espectacular fuera realmente mía. El me besaba con ternura y adoración, pero en ese momento olvide la gente, el momento y la razón. Pasé mi brazo con todo y bouquet por su cuello y me aferré a su cuerpo. Él apartó mi cara con cuidado y me miró con atención mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro, fue cuando escuché las risitas divertidas de las personas que nos miraban, pero a pesar de eso, no pude dejar de mirar sus ojos, que me miraban con suficiencia y una alegría que estoy segura no podría describir con palabras, una alegría tan grande como la mía. Nuestro público estalló en aplausos y todos se pusieron de pie, él movió nuestros cuerpos para encarar a nuestros amigos.

Los primeros brazos que sentí alrededor de mi cuerpo fueron los de Rene, los sentí porque aún no podía dejar de mirarlo, cuando con desgano aparte mí vista de Edward pude ver el rostro de mi madre surcado en lágrimas. Luego vinieron abrazos tras abrazos, era difícil llevar la cuenta de quien me abrazaba entre tanta gente a nuestro alrededor, lo único de lo que realmente era consciente era de la mano de Edward firmemente asida a la mía. Solo podía diferenciar los abrazos de mi nueva familia con los de mis amigos por el frío de sus cuerpos. La gente comenzó a dirigirse hacia el otro lado del patio, donde estaba acomodada una gran pista de baile con muchas mesas alrededor, y luces y muchas, muchas más flores, ya comenzaba a preguntarme donde había conseguido Alice tantas flores. De pronto se escucho la dulce voz de Alice en los altavoces, había tomado un micrófono y dirigía a la gente hacia las mesas para que los novios pudiéramos hacer nuestro primer baile de casados. Emmet y Rosalie se colocaron a nuestros costados, a mi lado Emmett y al lado de Edward Rosalie. Y comenzaron a caminar con nosotros dirigiendo nuestro paso hasta la pista de baile, cuando entramos a la pista nos dejaron solos, Edward me dirigió al centro de la pista, luego con uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura y me puso frente a él, me apretó con fuerza, una canción comenzó a sonar, y comenzó a moverme lentamente de un lado al otro, su sonrisa aún brillaba en su rostro, beso mi frente con dulzura y me abrazo.

"Te amo" dije mientras me abrazaba.

"Yo también te amo Sra. Cullen" se separo de mí lo suficiente como para mirarme y me besó con ternura, luego seguimos bailando, noté luego que mis padres y los de Edward comenzaron a bailar alrededor de nosotros, y la gente aplaudía. Luego se les unieron nuestros hermanos, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmet. Definitivamente todo esto estaba previamente ensayado, Alice había pensado en todo. En ese momento mis padres se acercaron a nosotros.

"¿Puedo bailar con la novia?" dijo mi padre algo tímido. Edward le sonrío y le cedió mi mano, luego tomaba las de mi madre y comenzaba a bailar con ella.

"Te voy a extrañar Bella, muchísimo" me dijo cuando comenzamos a bailar, o al menos lo intentábamos, ninguno de los dos disfrutaba ese hecho.

"Y yo a ti papá, cada tarde estaré preocupada por tu cena" bromeé.

"No te preocupes por eso….sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad?, si cualquier cosa sale mal, tu tienes otra casa en este pueblo"

"¿Tú crees que algo salga mal?" le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Yo sé que Edward siempre te va a tratar como una reina, solo basta verlos y saber lo felices que se sienten"

"Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte….te amo papá"

"Yo también te amo"

Luego fue mi turno de bailar con Carlisle, lucía feliz y sonriente. "Felicitaciones Bella, y gracias por aceptar toda esta gran ceremonia, sé que no es lo que querías, pero has hecho a cuatro miembros de nuestra familia muy felices con esto"

"Al final hasta yo estoy muy feliz de que todo haya sido así, porque también pude hacer feliz a mi madre y a mi padre, y compartir este momento tan especial con ellos. ¿Y quienes son esos cuatro miembros de la familia?" pregunté curiosa, el se carcajeó por un segundo.

"Edward, a leguas se nota que es la persona más feliz sobre la tierra. Para Alice, fue como un sueño hecho realidad el organizar tu boda. Y Esme, aunque siempre para ella es mejor lo que nuestros hijos decidan, está muy feliz de haber presenciado esa hermosa ceremonia….Y a mí, porque tu y Edward son felices ahora, y aunque se avecinen momentos difíciles, estoy seguro que ustedes podrán superarlos todos, y nosotros estaremos a su lado para luchar con ustedes"

"Gracias Carlisle, gracias por recibirme en tu familia desde el primer momento, por protegerme y cuidarme, gracias por regresar, gracias por todo" nos abrazamos fugazmente, cuando vino Emmet y me tomó a la fuerza de brazos de Carlisle y me elevo en el aire. "Emmet recuerda que está embarazada" dijo con una sonrisa Carlisle.

Emmet bailo conmigo tratando de llevar mi paso, divertido, recordándome a cada rato lo mal bailarina que soy. Jasper se acercó luego, se disculpo conmigo por lo ocurrido meses atrás el día de mi cumpleaños. No duró mucho rato bailando conmigo, pronto llegó Edward y me tomó de nuevo en sus brazos y siguió bailando conmigo. Ya había mucha gente bailando y nosotros nos salimos, comenzamos a recorrer mesas para saludar a la gente, no eran tantos invitados, solo esperaba aún menos. Primero visitamos la mesa de mis amigos del colegio, Angela con los ojos humedecidos nos felicitaba, Jessica con una gran sonrisa nos decía lo hermosa que fue la ceremonia, de pronto Edward se puso serio y con una excusa me alejo de la mesa, yo me sentí un poco confundida pero me deje llevar por él, cuando miré su rostro noté que estaba serio.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunté tocando su rostro.

"Es difícil ignorar algunos pensamientos. ¿Ese Mike Newton no se ha dado cuenta todavía que no solo estás recién casada sino que estás embarazada? Estoy acostumbrado a escuchar sus viciosos pensamientos sobre ti, pero en este momento no tengo la menor intención de hacerlo." Dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y daba otro beso en mi frente. "Estas hermosa el día de hoy, y tu belleza ahora es mía" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Alice hizo un buen trabajo" respondí

"Alice solo acentuó lo que ya está a la vista" respondió y luego dio un pequeño beso a mi boca. Escuchamos de pronto un suave carraspeó y dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el sonido.

"Hola Edward, solo queríamos felicitarlos" dijo una voz dulce que provenía de una vampira de rizos rubios rojizos, Tanya definitivamente, este era el clan de Denali. Con ella estaban de pie otros tres vampiros, dos féminas más y un vampiro. Tan pronto Edward los miró, Tanya se le tiro encima y lo abrazo. Era tan hermosa que me dolió el estomago.

"Por supuesto, les presentó a mi esposa, Bella" dijo Edward con una satisfacción increíble, tratando de escabullirse del abrazo de la vampira, luego rodeo mi cintura con su brazo.

"Un placer en conocerte finalmente Bella" dijo Tanya con una sonrisa compungida tomando mi mano "Bienvenida a la familia, nos consideramos parte de la familia de Carlisle"

"Mi nombre es Kate, es un placer conocerte. Veo que lo que me contó Carlisle es cierto, estás en estado" dijo Kate, la otra vampira de cabellos rubios y lisos. Tomó mi mano de la de Tanya y la apretó con cariño.

"umm…si" respondí y uno de mis brazos se colocó protector sobre mi abultado vientre.

"Son muy valientes" dijo la otra vampira de cabellos oscuros que estaba frente a mi, mientras tomaba ahora mi mano de la de Kate. "Mi nombre es Carmen y el es Eleazar. Es un placer para nosotros conocer a la famosa Bella de Edward, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien. Si Carlisle está permitiendo esto debe tener una muy buena corazonada" dijo con una tierna sonrisa. "Y bueno los dejaremos ahora continuar disfrutando de su gran día, ya habrá tiempo para conocernos mejor"

"Alguien te busca" dijo Edward tan pronto el clan Denali se alejo. Miré a mí alrededor, pero veía todos muy ocupados bailando o conversando, miré a Edward y el miraba fijamente hacia el bosque, entonces lo entendí, era Jacob, tenía que ser Jacob. Edward comenzó a caminar conmigo hacía el bosque. Miré a mí alrededor pero nadie parecía notar que nos alejábamos. Cuando nos adentramos en el bosque lo suficiente como para que en su oscuridad no nos vieran Edward se detuvo. "Gracias por venir, es muy amable de tu parte. Bella estará mucho más feliz ahora" dijo Edward hacia la oscuridad.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, no te estoy haciendo ningún favor" respondió Jacob saliendo de entre los árboles y acercándose hacia nosotros.

"De cualquier forma te agradezco" Edward me miró y me dijo con voz calmada "te daré unos minutos, volveré a la fiesta para que nadie noté nuestra ausencia por mucho rato" asentí sin dejar de mirar a Jake que lucía triste. Edward volvió a la fiesta.

"Jake …. Gracias por venir", dije acercándome a él y abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Me he partido el alma en mil pedazos, pero aquí estoy"

"No digas eso, ¿Por qué te escondes aquí en el bosque?"

"No estoy presentable para tu gran fiesta de bodas" dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con una mano. Solo llevaba puesto un short, definitivamente, había llegado aquí corriendo convertido en lobo.

"A mi no me importa con cuanta poca ropa decidas asistir mientras lo hagas"

"Y aquí me tienes" dijo con una sonrisa triste. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos. "No vayas a llorar Bella, solo soy yo"

"Ahora todo es perfecto, todas las personas que amo están aquí" dije mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

"Discúlpame por haber llegado tarde cariño" respondió con ternura. "Ahora permíteme tener un baile con la novia" me dio un empujoncito y comenzó a movernos al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba al fondo. "Estoy contento de haber venido, no es tan triste como pensé"

"No quiero que estés triste"

"Lo se y esa era una razón por la que no quería venir inicialmente, no quiero que te sientas culpable"

"Me hace muy feliz que estés aquí"

"Esa fue la razón por la qué vine, además hubiese sido una pena perder la oportunidad de verte así. Te ves increíble, estás muy hermosa"

"Alice hizo un buen trabajo" respondí como sin darle importancia.

"Bella, ya me tengo que ir, y no quiero que tus invitados empiecen a creer que dejaste plantado al novio"

"Bueno, ya no puedo dejarlo plantado, ya me casé" dije sonriente.

"Aún no he aprendido a decirte adiós Bella…"

"yo no quiero que lo hagas" dije interrumpiéndolo, pero el continuo como sino lo hubiese hecho.

"No mientra tu corazón siga latiendo" dijo con tristeza.

"Seguirá latiendo por unos meses más Jake, pero después de eso, yo seguiré aquí, todavía serás mi mejor amigo" con mis palabras parece que hubiese recordado algo. Se separo un poco de mí y dejo de bailar, miro hacia mi estomago y colocó su mano sobre él.

"Con este vestido casi no se te nota" de pronto comenzó a hablar con mi bebé "Hola, es tu tío Jacob ¿me recuerdas? Oye bebé, ten paciencia, no le hagas daño a tú mamá, mira que te ama muchísimo" luego la mirada de Jacob volvió a la mía. "Bella….es muy peligroso esto que estás haciendo, si quieres tener un hijo hay otras formas de hacerlo"

"Jacob, ya conozco mis limitaciones en ese asunto. Si de cualquier forma me iba a transformar en vampiro, puedo esperar hasta que el bebé nazca" dije poniéndome seria, esté era un asunto sobre el que no aceptaba discusión.

"¿nazca y te maté?" dijo poniéndose my serio y una halo de tristeza cubrió sus ojos. "Estas poniendo mucha presión sobre tu … vampiro, ¿y si algo sale mal y mueres, y no le da tiempo de cambiarte?" preguntó alzando la voz, un leve temblor comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo. "Es un irresponsable al permitirte hacer eso, ha debido sacarte esa cosa de ahí desde el primer momento. Estoy seguro que aún está a tiempo de hacerlo" me sentí atacada, ahora Jacob se había puesto del lado de los demás, ahora me encontraba sola de este lado, donde Edward sostenía mi mano pero no aceptaba mi decisión.

"Es mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi decisión, de nadie más" respondí casi en un grito. En seguida sentí un par de brazos fríos rodearme y llevarme unos pasos más hacia atrás. Jacob temblaba cada vez con más fuerza.

"¿Cómo eres capaz de permitirle eso? ¿Acaso no te importa para nada perderla? Su vida se qué te importa un bledo, ¿pero eres capaz de ayudarla a llevar este lento suicidio?" Jacob acusó a Edward con ira.

"Hay cosas que tu nunca entenderás Jacob, no es tan simple como decirlo. Estás alterando a Bella, y si te importa un poco su bienestar, deberías saber que no debes alterarla, su estado no es normal cómo el de cualquier otra mujer." Dijo Edward con voz tranquila, luchando por mantenerse tranquilo, mientras yo me sentía traicionada por Jacob, y lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos. Mis brazos rodeaban mi vientre de forma protectora.

"Claro que no lo es, Bella no se ha convertido más que un estúpido experimento"

"Cállate" grité. De pronto sentí mi vientre moverse con tal fuerza que sentí en mis manos como si hubiese dado una patada desde adentro, sentí como se movió de un lado al otro de mi panza, fue con tanta fuerza que sentí un poco de dolor, ahogue un grito y me doble un poco por la impresión. Edward en seguida estuvo frente a mí preguntándome si me sentía bien.

"¿Ves lo que te puede hacer, Bella?" dijo Jacob con la voz alterada, cuando lo miré, noté lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Y calló de rodillas en el piso, no se acercó, aún su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza.

"¿Estás bien Bella?" preguntó una vez más Edward ignorando a Jacob. Miré sus ojos y una tristeza indescriptible los cubría.

"Sí, solo se movió. Con mucha fuerza." Respondí tomando su rostro con delicadeza y sonriendo con dulzura.

"Tenemos que ver a Carlisle" dijo tomando mi mano

"Espera" dije y miré de nuevo a Jacob. "Lee su mente, ¿Me haría daño si me acerco?" Edward negó con su cabeza y soltó mi mano. Caminé hasta Jacob y me agache frente a él. Con el dorso de mi mano limpie las lágrimas de su rostro. "Jacob, te amo. Estoy bien, no hagas esto. Siempre serás parte de mi vida, y ahora necesito que aceptes que es mi decisión, no es culpa de Edward, él ha tratado de convencerme tanto como tú. Pero esto es lo que quiero y no hay discusión al respecto" sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza y me apretó contra su pecho"

"Aún no estoy dispuesto a decirte adiós" dijo en un susurro.

"Entonces no lo hagas, yo no quiero que lo hagas nunca" respondí, me solté de su abrazo y me puse de pie. Le tendí una mano, se puso de pie

"Vuelve a tu fiesta hermosa Bella, olvida que pase por aquí. Y sé feliz" dijo con tristeza. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr bosque adentro. Edward ya se encontraba a mi lado y comenzó a guiarme hacia la luz, donde nuestra fiesta seguía llevándose a cabo, nadie parecía notar nuestra ausencia. Emmet y Jasper estaban de pie en la pista de baile en el lugar más cercano a donde nos encontrábamos, supe que estaban al tanto de la discusión y estaban listos a intervenir si era necesario. Edward me dirigió hasta la mesa y me sentó, ya Carlisle estaba llegando hasta la mesa.

"¿Qué ocurrió Bella?" preguntó sentándose a mi lado, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible. "Alice me aviso que pasaba algo contigo"

"No fue nada" respondí

"Bella" dijo Edward a mi lado

"Solo se movió, cuando grite se movió con mucha fuerza. Fue más impresión que nada."

"¿Estaba alterada?" preguntó Carlisle a Edward como si yo no estuviera allí.

"Mucho" respondió con voz seca mi esposo.

"Bella, sabes muy bien que tu embarazo es riesgoso. Necesito que tengas mucho cuidado, no puedes alterarte, si el movimiento hubiese sido de otra forma o el bebé estuviera más grande podría haberte roto una costilla o algo. Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado contigo cariño, puedes incluso perderlo y perderlo para ti podría involucrar perder tu vida con él. Ya llegamos a una encrucijada en la que es mejor mantenerlo dentro de ti el mayor tiempo posible." dijo con voz dulce.

"Está bien Carlisle, haré todo lo posible por el bienestar de mi bebé."

"De cualquier forma, por favor si sientes algo más tienes que decirme enseguida. En unas horas cuando la fiesta se acabe vamos a hacerte un eco nuevamente" asentí, Carlisle sonrío con dulzura antes de ponerse de pie beso mi mejilla.

"¿Estas segura que te sientes bien? No haces nada con esconderlo sino es así" preguntó Edward mirándome con preocupación. Le sonreí con la misma admiración con la que lo miraba mientras nos casábamos.

"Súper segura, si algo cambia serás el primero en saberlo. Ahora por favor, olvidemos que Jacob vino. Volvamos a sentirnos tan felices como hace un rato, ¿si?" Edward sonrío.

"Siempre tan persuasiva, eres un peligro cuando sabes que no sé decirte que no"

Alice se acercó a nuestra mesa sonriente. "¿Cómo te sientes Bella? ¿Todo bien?"

"Todo perfectamente bien" ella sonrío aliviada. "Alice, gracias por todo esto. Sé que dije mil veces que no lo quería así. Pero no podría haber sido más perfecto" la mirada de Alice se llenó de alegría.

"Por nada Bella, hago lo que sea por cualquiera de mis hermanos, y desde hace tiempo tu eres parte de esa corta lista de mis hermanos"

"De verdad Alice, yo también estoy muy agradecido" agregó Edward.

"Genial, bueno chicos ahora vamos a comer pastel, prepárense para cortarlo" dijo y se alejo casi corriendo, llena de alegría.

"Más fotografías señora Cullen" dijo Edward bromeando.

"Estoy empezando a sentirme como una celebridad de Hollywood con tantas cámaras rodeándonos" bromeé

"Eres mucho más hermosa que cualquiera de esas celebridades"

"No amor, tu solo estas enamorado de mí" dije entre risas.

"Locamente enamorado" dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba con ternura.


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A**: amigos lectores, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, gracias a ellos he conseguido motivacion suficiente para continuar esta historia, me he encontrado envuelta en un gran bloqueo con respecto a esta historia, per ya todo empieza a tomar forma para mi, asi que esperen prontos uploads... sigan enviandome sus reviews, me gusta saber que opinan además que me motivana continuar... espero disfruten este capítulo ;D

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, aunque apenas despertaba, me sentía cansada. El día anterior había sido largo y lleno de emociones, lindas emociones. Estaba casada, casada con el ser más perfecto que existe sobre la tierra. No pudimos salir de luna de miel, debido a que Carlisle nos indico que lo mejor era no hacerme pasar por el estrés de un viaje en mi estado. Aunque al principio no estuve de acuerdo, cualquier cosa que sea por el bienestar de mi bebé me parece bien. A pesar de eso, nuestra familia nos dio un pequeño obsequio de luna de miel, todos partieron durante el fin de semana, la casa era solo de nosotros y de nadie más.

"Buenos días, dormilona" escuché la aterciopelada voz de mi esposo.

"Buenos días, ¿dormí mucho?" pregunte sonriente mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo.

"Dormiste casi 14 horas, tengo que admitir que por un momento me preocupe y cheque si seguías con vida" dijo bromeando.

"¿Y tu que hiciste? Debe ser aburrido estar acostado aquí a mi lado durante tanto tiempo"

"Nunca es aburrido cuidar tus sueños, no olvides que hablas mientras duermes" aseguró mientras daba un beso a mi frente y yo me sonrojaba tontamente, aún no dejaba de avergonzarme el hecho de hablar en sueños.

"Es hora de ser humana, necesito ir al baño" dije mientras me paraba casi corriendo al baño.

Cuando regresé mi esposo aún se encontraba acostado en la cama justo como lo había dejado, usaba solo un pantalón de pijama negro, que resaltaba el abdomen blanco y perfecto, ojeaba un libro, aunque en seguida volvió su atención hacia mi. A su lado reposaba una bandeja con comida, mi desayuno. Lo tomo en sus manos mientras yo regresaba a la cama y luego lo coloco en mi regazo.

"¿Tú cocinaste esto?" pregunté y el solo asintió en silencio. "Luce delicioso" tenía muchísima hambre.

"Luego que termines el desayuno hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Mi familia quiso hacernos un regalo, para darnos…ummm…privacidad. Si es que se puede tener en una casa llena de vampiros" asentí con una sonrisa y la boca llena de comida.

Tan pronto termine el último bocado, Edward quito la bandeja de mi regazo y la colocó en la mesita junto a la cama. Lucía ansioso por mostrarme el obsequio, y la verdad a mi me daba bastante curiosidad. Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Sabes que esta habitación está en el tercer piso de la casa?" preguntó y yo asentí ante una pregunta tan obvia. "Pues en este piso solo he vivido yo desde que estamos aquí, pero tiene un par de habitaciones mas. Anoche cuando subiste a dormir, agradecí que te encontraras tan cansada como para no verlo aún y tan humana como para no notarlo. Mi familia ha hecho de este tercer piso una especie de… apartamento. Tenemos todas las comodidades que necesites aquí arriba" lo mire con sorpresa, luego el abrió la puerta para salir de nuestra habitación y miré con atención hacia afuera.

Las veces anteriores que había tenido esta misma vista desde la puerta de la habitación de Edward, había notado un pasillo largo con otra serie de puertas. Esta vez veía algo diferente. La puerta que debía estar justo al fondo, frente a nosotros, ya no existía, ahora estaba reemplazado por un arco, sin puerta. Aunque el mismo sofá y mesa para el café que siempre estuvieron frente a la habitación de Edward, aún se encontraban allí, los colores de las paredes habían cambiado ligeramente. Me deje llevar por la curiosidad y Edward solo sonreía y me seguía en mi paso lento hacía el arco frente a mi al otro lado del pasillo. De pronto cuando estaba a la mitad del pasillo, justo al nivel de la primera puerta, la mano fría de Edward me detuvo suavemente.

"Primero tienes que ver esto, creo que es lo que más te va a gustar" dijo abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Lo que mis ojos vieron estuvo muy por encima de mis expectativas. Era la habitación de nuestro bebe, todo estaba cuidadosamente decorado en colores neutrales entre Beige y Marrón, todo era tan delicado, sobre la hermosa cuna de madera oscura, unos pequeños y adorables animalitos flotaban dando vueltas, una gran mecedora, donde dormiría a mi bebé cada noche. Mi vista se volvió borrosa, porque mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Entre y abrí cada gaveta, cada puerta, todo estaba lleno de cosas para el bebé. Definitivamente le debía un enorme abrazo a Esme y seguramente a Alice. De pronto los brazos de Edward me abrazaron.

"Imagino que tus lágrimas son de alegría, pero no soporto verlas en tu rostro" dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza. "vamos, hay más cosas por ver" dijo finalmente mientras secaba con sus dedos mis lágrimas.

Salimos de la habitación, Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevo hasta el arco que había visto inicialmente. Cuando me pare allí y mire hacia adentro, me sorprendió muchísimo lo que encontré. La habitación estoy segura era tan grande como la de Edward, y al fondo toda la pared de vidrio dejaba ver el río con tanta claridad como en nuestra habitación. Pero esta había sido convertida en una cocina-comedor, el comedor cercano al gran ventanal, todo sobriamente decorado, con sencillez pero mucha elegancia. La cocina desde lejos se podía ver que tenía toda la línea de electrodomésticos de última tecnología. Con razón Edward había llamado a todo esto un apartamento.

"¿Quién hizo todo esto?" pregunté con un hilo de voz, entrando a la habitación y acercándome a todo lo que veía.

"Fue un poco de colaboración de todos, Aunque la idea inicial fue de Esme y Alice. Empujadas por la idea de Carlisle de que no deberías pasar todo el día subiendo y bajando tantas escaleras. Emmett utilizó todos sus conocimientos en construcción y ayudo bastante también, fue un trabajo en conjunto, todos dieron ideas y ayudaron. Incluso Rosalie ayudo mucho en la decoración del cuarto del bebe."

"¿Y donde están todos? Los quiero abrazar" pregunte con los ojos húmedos.

"Pues tendrá que esperar ese abrazo un par de días más"

"Aunque me parece un poco innecesario que construyeran una cocina acá arriba, eventualmente no la usaremos más"

"Eso no es cierto, tú necesitas comer mucho y bien durante los próximos meses. Y el bebé puede que sea medio humano, quizás necesites cocinar para él" la ultima parte la dijo pensativo.

"Llegará el día en que no pueda bajar más estas escaleras, ¿cierto?" pregunte pensativa.

"Ya hemos pensado en eso Bella, no te preocupes. Cuando así sea, Carlisle está listo para convertir su estudio en la planta baja en una habitación de hospital. Aquí recibirás todos los cuidados que no sabrán o podrán darte en ningún otro lugar" Edward respondió con un toque de tristeza en su voz y en su mirada. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

"¿Todos se fueron de caza?" pregunté y Edward asintió en silencio. "¿Tú no necesitas cazar?"

"Ayer en la mañana antes de la boda me dedique a eso"

"¿Qué hay en la otra habitación que no vimos?" Edward me tomó de la mano y con alegría me dirigió hasta la tercera habitación. Abrió la puerta y me dí cuenta que definitivamente pensaron en todo. No estoy segura que había antes aquí pero ahora era como un centro de entretenimiento. El enfoque central era un televisor pantalla plana, sabrá dios de cuantas pulgadas, un sofá que definitivamente lucía de lo más confortable para mirar televisión. También el equipo de sonido que solía estar en la habitación de Edward estaba en una pared que estaba cubierta de una gran biblioteca de discos.

"Aquí hay de todo para tu entretenimiento, música, libros, películas. Y en aquel escritorio está una laptop con conexión a Internet para que puedas seguir comunicándote con tu madre" mire a mi alrededor y definitivamente había de todo. Era nuestro pequeño espacio personal. Nuestro pequeño apartamento, en esta gran y hermosa casa.

Durante el resto del fin de semana no dejamos el tercer piso ni una sola vez. Yo esperaba con ansias el retorno de mi nueva familia, necesitaba agradecerles por este gran obsequio, y así tuve la oportunidad de hacer tan pronto estuvieron de vuelta. Alice casi brincaba de felicidad y Esme casi lloraba de alegría al verme tan feliz, Emmett me abrazó pero esta vez con mucho mas cuidado de lo que acostumbraba. Quien nos viera podría decir desde fuera que éramos una gran familia feliz, una familia de dioses y una mortal. Esa noche llamé a mi padre para asegurarme de que estaba bien, y mi preocupación por su correcta alimentación me llevo a invitarle una cena en su casa que yo le prepararía. Trato de negarse pero no lo hizo de manera muy convincente, y estoy segura que a pesar de los pocos días me extrañaba tanto como yo a él. Luego de colgar el teléfono, por un segundo pensé en lo solo que debía sentirse mi padre, luego otra preocupación nublo mi mente, me puse de pie y camine con prontitud hasta el pequeño estudio en nuestro departamento, donde se encontraba Edward.

"¿Ocurre algo?" me preguntó mi esposo tan pronto entre en la habitación, el se encontraba en el escritorio con varios libros abiertos. Supongo que mi rostro demostraba todo el pánico que se apodero de mí.

"Edward, estoy muy preocupada por Charlie….Victoria, Victoria podría usarlo para llegar a mi, o podría matarlo" Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas aunque no solté ninguna. En seguida Edward estaba junto a mí.

"Puede que tengas razón amor, pero calma. No creo que los perros la dejen entrar en Forks, aunque es mejor estar atentos"

"Pero Edward tiene que ser enseguida, no sabemos si ya está allí en este momento, no podría vivir conmigo si algo le pasa a Charlie" respondí con voz ahogada.

"Así es, déjame bajar a hablar con mis hermanos, vuelvo en seguida" asentí y me senté en el sofá. Luego me puse de pie y me dirigí al teléfono nuevamente, cogí el auricular y marqué el familiar numero telefónico. Esperé un poco y pronto una familiar y cálida voz saludo al otro lado de la línea.

"Jake"

"Bella, ¿Cómo estas? Pensé que ya no escucharía tu voz de nuevo, quizás tu…chupasangre no te permitiría llamarme" saludo con una voz alegre y sorprendida, lo que me hizo sonreír.

"Jacob, compórtate. El sería incapaz de prohibirme algo como eso. Pero te llamo por algo importante"

"Tienes toda mi atención" dijo serio al escuchar mi aprehensión.

"¿la manada ha vuelto a encontrarse con Victoria? …. Estoy preocupada porque ahora que no estoy en casa y mi padre está desprotegido."

"El día después de tu boda intento entrar de nuevo pero no se lo permitimos, nuevamente la perseguimos hasta Canadá" respondió serio.

"Estoy preocupada por Charlie"

"No te preocupes Bella, nosotros podemos cuidar de él. Puedo hablar con Sam, quizás una de los nuestros pueda seguirlo a todas partes para asegurarnos que se encuentra bien, y hacer rondas por tu casa."

"Bella, puedo hablar con Jacob" casi pegue un brinco al escuchar la voz de Edward detrás de mi. Asentí en silencio.

"Jake, Edward quiere hablar contigo" solo escuché silencio, así que lo tomé como una respuesta afirmativa. Le pasé el auricular a mi esposo.

"Hola Jacob" conocía muy bien la voz de Edward y notaba que luchaba por mantenerla amable y condescendiente. "Creo que ya Bella te expreso nuestra principal preocupación, ¿ha vuelto Victoria a Forks? …. Nosotros nos dedicaremos a cuidar la casa de Charlie…..Bella está segura mientras este con alguno de nosotros….. Por supuesto, pero incluso en ese caso ella no se encontraría desprotegida…. Eso tendría que decidirlo ella…. No creo que sea mucho pedir que te mantengas comunicado sino con nosotros por lo menos con Bella…Muchas gracias de cualquier forma, ahora te paso de vuelta a Bella" Edward estiró el auricular de nuevo para que yo lo tomara, acababa de presenciar una negociación y era una lastima solo poder haber escuchado una parte.

"¿Jake?"

"Si Bella, ya no te preocupes por nada, tienes a tu séquito de chupasangres y a una manada de hombres lobo tras esa bruja"

"Gracias Jake, por colaborar con Edward"

"Hey, yo no estoy haciendo ningún favor a él, solo por ti"

"Jake…"

"Bella necesito que hables con tu…tu…es… chupasangre, acabo de proponerle que me permita protegerte cuando el no valla a estar cerca de ti" dijo interrumpiéndome.

"¿Cuándo no este cerca?" pregunté mientras volvía mi mirada hacia Edward, quien se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana mirando hacia algún punto afuera, pero que de seguro escuchaba con atención mi conversación. Volví mi atención a la llamada sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Eventualmente tendrá que salir a cazar y lo sabe. Y no creo que alguien más a parte de mi te pueda proteger mejor"

"¿Y qué dijo él?" pregunté más hacia el mismo Edward que a Jacob, mi esposo volvió su mirada triste hacia mi.

"Dijo que era tu decisión. Por favor Bella, considéralo."

"Esta bien, lo consideraré" respondí absorta en la mirada de Edward.

"Mientras estaremos cazando a esa sanguijuela" dijo con tono amenazador.

"Por favor Jake, cuídate mucho. Victoria puede ser muy peligrosa". Respondí con preocupación.

"No te preocupes por eso Bells, todo va a estar bien, ahora descansa y quédate tranquila"

Colgué el teléfono, miré a Edward nuevamente, todavía se encontraba en el mismo lugar frente a la ventana, su mirada estaba fija nuevamente en algún punto del bosque, me puse de pie y me acerqué hasta él, me abracé a su espalda, él con cuidado y mucha rapidez se volteo, colocándose frente a mi, me rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a darme tiernos besos en la cabeza. De pronto habló con suavidad.

"Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a hacer ronda esta noche"

"¿Estarán bien?" pregunté, Edward sonrío.

"Emmett es por lo menos cuatro veces más fuerte que ella, y Rosalie por lo menos más rápida. No te preocupes por ellos, Victoria no es rival para ninguno de nosotros. Ella está tratando de distraer a los lobos, pero no creo que este muy segura que hará si logra pasarlos"

Al día siguiente en la tarde Edward y yo fuimos hasta la casa de Charlie. Aprovecharía para buscar más de mis cosas y de hacer la cena. Llegamos antes que Charlie para tratar de tener la cena lista para cuando el llegara. Mientras metía una lasagna al horno, Edward y yo subimos a mi vieja habitación y comenzamos a recoger mis cosas.

"Alice me instruyo de que tratará de recoger la menor cantidad de ropa tuya que me fuera posible, ella quiere llevarte de compras." Dijo mi esposo mirando divertido como yo sacaba ropa de mi closet.

"Esta vez Alice como que nos va a ganar con eso Edward. Porque no lo voy a llevar todo, casi nada de esto me sirve, y si me sirve, en un par de semanas ya no me quedara."

"Iremos de compras este mismo fin de semana o antes si así lo necesitas"

"Yo pensaba más bien en mandar a Alice y que viniera ella con la ropa, no me quiero imaginar con ella en una tienda"

"Podríamos ir tu y yo" respondió mi esposo.

"Edward, ninguno de los dos soporta las compras, estoy segura que si vamos juntos compraremos de todo menos ropa para mi, seguramente tu llegarías a casa con otro automóvil y yo con otro montón de cosas para el bebé" le dije sonriente.

"Podríamos ir los tres entonces, tengo que asegurarme que no te torture durante todo un día, eso puede ser muy estresante para ti." Agregó divertido. Yo solo pude suspirar ante la imagen que se formo en mi cabeza.

"¿Hay alguien más haciendo rondas esta noche? ¿A parte de nosotros dos?"

"No mientras estemos aquí, el único problema que tenemos es que Alice parece no poder ver a través de los perros. Así que no sabremos si llega a pasar su resistencia. Por eso es crucial que Jacob nos mantenga informados." Me miro con atención y frunció el ceño, yo seguí metiendo ropa en una gran bolsa. "Hay algo que no me estas diciendo"

"A Jacob le parece bien que cuando no… puedas estar conmigo, me dejes con él. Me gustaría conocer tu opinión al respecto" dije sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

"Mi opinión es la misma que decidas tener tú" respondió con voz tranquila, pero me esforcé por tratar de ver su reacción, pero no logré ver nada más que esa tranquilidad con la que hablaba.

"Tu también tienes opinión Edward y me gustaría conocerla". Me miro fijamente y sonrío con dulzura.

"Él asegura que estarás más segura con ellos, y aunque así fuera no tengo ninguna forma de saberlo, mientras estés con ellos Alice no puede vigilar tu futuro. Me pongo muy ansioso cuando estoy lejos de ti, y estar lejos de ti en esos términos sería mucho más difícil, mientras estés con ellos no solo me preocuparía Victoria, también me preocuparía lo inestables q son los licántropos... Pero si tu deseas aprovechar mientras no estoy para visitar a tu amigo, yo no soy nadie para detenerte."

"Eres mi esposo" respondí suavemente.

"Soy tu esposo, pero no soy tu padre o tu dueño" afirmó con una media sonrisa. Lo que me hizo sonreír.

"Solo no vuelvas a decir que no eres nadie" le respondí y me guiño un ojo, haciendo su sonrisa más amplia al entender a que me refería.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él, que se encontraba sentado en la mecedora metiendo cosas en una caja. Toque su rostro y pregunté. "¿Pronto tienes que cazar?"

"Quizás para el fin de semana"

"Esta vez, llévame con Jacob. Tengo que limar asperezas con él, y quizás deba aprovecharlo ahora que no siento deseos de chupar su sangre" dije intentando de hacer un chiste y solo logré traer esa mirada triste que ponía cada vez que recordaba que solo me quedaban unos meses de vida. Me abrazó con suavidad, pero su cabeza estaba a la altura de mi algo prominente vientre, pego su oído de él y cerró los ojos mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello. De pronto me agarro por la cintura, con firmeza y delicadeza me alejo un poco de él.

"¿Llego Charlie?" preguntó pero con escepticismo en su voz, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

"No" respondí mirando hacia fuera, la mecedora se encontraba cerca de la ventana que daba hacia el frente de la casa. "¿Por qué?"

"Me pareció ver unas imágenes en mi mente, pero no eran mías…" lucía confundido.

"¿Qué viste?" pregunté también confundida.

"Colores….como luces de colores" respondió, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba a mi vientre, y su expresión confundida cambio por una de asombro, y yo lo entendí también. Volvió a colocar su oído en mi vientre, cerró los ojos, en una expresión de total concentración.


	15. Chapter 15

Durante toda la cena Edward lució ansioso debido a las luces y colores que nuestro bebé le había mostrado. Se disculpo durante de la cena, y mi padre me pidió la próxima vez cocinar algo que mi esposo pudiera comer. Tratamos de excusarnos tan pronto como nos fue posible luego de cenar, Edward deseaba llegar a casa y contar lo ocurrido a Carlisle, deseaba seguir pegado a mi estomago esperando otro momento como aquel. Yo la verdad no sabía que pensar, o sentir, me emocionaba mucho lo que había ocurrido, pero tenía temor de que alguno de ellos dijera que era una mala señal, que mi bebé pronto prepararía algún plan malévolo para acabar con mi vida o alguna de las cosas que les gustaba decirme para hacerme desistir de la idea de conservarlo dentro de mí. Me costaba mucho ponerle un nombre a las expresiones que veía en la cara de mi esposo, y me daba mucho temor preguntar, prefería esperar el veredicto que darían tan pronto llegáramos a casa, y eso ocurriría muy pronto, porque Edward manejaba tanto o más rápido de lo que acostumbraba.

Al llegar a casa Edward dirigió el Volvo directo hacía el garaje, durante todo el camino no cruzó palabra conmigo, lucía ansioso, y yo preferí no buscar opiniones en ese momento, cuando el carro estuvo perfectamente estacionado junto a los otros lujosos autos de los miembros de mi nueva familia, él se bajó en seguida y mientras su puerta se cerraba, la mía ya estaba siendo abierta por mi veloz esposo, a veces volvía a tomarme descuidada su gran velocidad, él estiro su mano para que yo la tomara y así ayudarme a bajar del auto. Tomé su mano y me deje arrastrar con suavidad fuera del vehículo, ahora mis pensamientos se amontonaban, Edward lucía ansioso, preocupado, un poco molesto, por segundos hasta triste, no sabía ponerle un nombre a lo que veía, y no creo que él tampoco supiera hacerlo, cuando estuve de pie frente a él y cerraba la puerta tras de mí, besó mi frente. Edward tomó mi mano y comenzamos a andar hacia la casa, sabía que mi trabajo aquí consistía en tratar de seguir sus pasos en la dirección que a él se le antojara, aunque imaginaba el primer lugar en el que buscaría, donde seguramente ya habría oído los pensamientos de su padre, el gran estudio que ahora parecía más un consultorio médico.

Carlisle se puso de pie alarmado cuando irrumpimos en el estudio, sin siquiera tocar la puerta. "¿Bella te encuentras bien?" fue la primera pregunta que salió de su boca. Yo asentí rápidamente y su mirada se dirigió hacia la de Edward, que casi me arrastro hasta una silla y me hizo sentarme en ella.

"Necesito que la cheques en este momento, por favor" dijo Edward tratando de sonar calmado y por primera vez escuché como no lo logró.

"Edward yo veo a Bella perfectamente bien, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Vi….vi…en mi cabeza…leí sus pensamientos" respondió Edward dubitativo, dejándose caer en la silla junto a la mía, tomándose el cabello confundido, como quien intenta entender algo. Carlisle me miró. Yo prefería continuar en silencio, esto lo había visto Edward y nadie podría explicarlo mejor.

"¿Los pensamientos de Bella?" preguntó su padre con cuidado volviendo la mirada hacia él. Edward lo miro directo a los ojos antes de responder.

"Los del bebé, ¿es eso posible?"

"¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué viste?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Parecían luces…de colores"

"Bueno Edward aunque no imaginé que serías capaz de leer los pensamientos de un bebé en camino, me parece una posibilidad. Estamos por entrar en la semana 16 en un par de días, ya el bebé puede ver luces y se hace sensible al tacto."

"¿Eso es normal?" preguntó Edward incrédulo, mientras a mi la explicación de Carlisle me causó una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, Edward además de que has estudiado medicina, has leído todos los libros que se te han cruzado sobre embarazos una y otra vez, deberías estar un poco más empapado sobre el asunto, ese es un desarrollo totalmente normal de un bebé de 16 semanas. Esas luces de colores que viste, seguramente son un reflejo de lo que el mismo bebé percibe dentro de Bella, no son pensamientos claros, solo es lo que percibe, luces."

"Pero necesito que la veas, que me confirmes q todo esta bien" pidió mi esposo con un tono de voz demasiado preocupado, estiré mi mano para alcanzar la de él y la apreté con dulzura.

"¿Cómo te has sentido Bella? La ultima vez que te revisamos fue el día antes de la boda y eso fue hace 4 días" preguntó Carlisle dirigiéndose a mi.

"Me he sentido bastante bien, mucho mejor de cómo me sentía al principio, solo estoy más gorda" dije lo ultimo con una sonrisa que Carlisle me devolvió.

"El baile de hormonas de las primeras semanas de embarazo comienza a disminuir un poco. Por eso te sientes más tranquila" respondió con naturalidad, luego volvió su mirada a Edward que lucía ensimismado. "Hijo, debes calmarte. Ahora es muy tarde para someter a Bella a una consulta completa, ella debe descansar. A primera hora mañana la revisaremos a fondo, ¿está bien?"

Edward asintió con seriedad, nos dirigimos a nuestra guarida en el tercer piso. Realmente me sentía cansada, fueron muchas emociones, tomé un baño y me dispuse ir a la cama directo a dormir, Edward me esperaba recostado de la cama, lucía más calmado, tenía ambos brazos tras su cabeza y miraba pensativo el techo, cuando me subí a la cama volvió su mirada hacía mi, yo acaricié su mejilla y comencé a arreglar mis almohadas.

"Has estado callada toda la noche, ¿en qué piensas?"

"No sé" respondí.

"¿No sabes?" pregunto con mi sonría favorita. "Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo mejor que ese para distraerme"

"Tengo miedo" respondí casi enseguida, no quería perder la oportunidad de decirlo, porque sino no lo diría del todo y odiaba mentirle.

"Deberías tener miedo. Lo que has planeado para los próximos meses no es ningún juego" volvió a ponerse serio.

"No me refiero a eso. Tengo miedo de que vuelvan a intentar persuadirme sobre el aborto"

"No creo que eso sea una opción ahora, creo que ya cuando yo llegué era demasiado tarde. Después de la doceava semana es riesgoso, y no te pondría a propósito en ninguna situación que arriesgara tu vida" se acercó y beso mi frente.

"¿No debo preocuparme por eso entonces?" pregunte mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con mis brazos, recostando mi cabeza de su hombro.

"Por eso no" respondió casi en un susurro y la seriedad volvió a su rostro, me miro directo a los ojos y continuo. "Bella, de verdad quiero que te mantengas lo más saludable y relajada que te sea posible, no te preocupes por absolutamente nada, creo q lo mejor será vivir día a día, disfrutemos este momento que en tu cuerpo todo parece estar funcionando a la perfección, esos días acabaran pronto."

"¿y no quieres que me preocupe?" pregunte con una sonrisa, tratando de cambiar su humor, sabía muy bien a que me enfrentaría. "Edward no quiero que pienses que no sé lo que va a pasar en unos pocos meses, estoy muy consciente de ello, pero no quiero que te preocupes por ello justo ahora, me gustas más cuando no tienes esa cara tan seria" al decir lo ultimo me acerque los pocos centímetros que me separaban de mi esposo y bese su mejilla. El me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y dio un pequeño beso a mi boca.

"Es bueno saber eso" con cuidado se soltó de mi abrazo y recostó su cabeza con cuidado sobre mi inflado vientre.

"¿Haz logrado ver algo más?" preguntó Carlisle a la mañana siguiente mientras embarraba mi panza con el frío gel que nos ayudaba a ver a nuestro bebé en la pantalla.

"No" respondió Edward, lucía tan ansioso como cada vez que Carlisle encendía aquel aparato.

"Quizás fue pura casualidad, quizás en ese momento se encontraba despierto, para lograr conseguir ver algo nuevo, tendrías que permanecer pegado al vientre de Bella" agregó Carlisle con una sonrisa.

"Quizás tengas razón, pero supongo que mientras más tiempo vaya pasando más oportunidades tendré de ver sus pensamientos" respondió mi esposo pensativo, tomando mi mano.

"Bueno, definitivamente es un bebé muy bien parecido" dijo Carlisle tan pronto apareció mi bebé en la pantalla, ya estaba completo, era muy pequeño, pero ya era una personita completa. De pronto comenzó a sonar un rápido golpeteo que enseguida identifique como los latidos de su corazoncito.

"¿Cuándo podremos saber el sexo?" pregunté

"Creo que podemos intentar saberlo en este momento" respondió Carlisle y luego comenzó mover el aparato por mi estomago, hasta que pareció localizar una posición adecuada para conseguir lo que buscaba.

"Es una niña" indicó Edward apretando mi mano con más fuerza, e interrumpiendo a Carlisle que en ese momento iba a hablar. Yo miré su rostro enseguida, pero el estaba concentrado en la pantalla, así que pase mi mirada hacia Carlisle, en cuyo rostro apareció una sonrisa.

"Así es, una niña" agregó Carlisle devolviéndome la mirada.

Edward y yo, volvimos a nuestro pequeño apartamento en el último piso luego de compartir la noticia con Esme, que era la única otra persona en casa en ese momento, los demás estaban en la escuela, necesitaba compartir la información que acababa de recibir, necesitábamos escoger un nombre, decidí enviar un correo a mi madre dándole la noticia, mientras Edward ojeaba la biblioteca en busca de algún libro. Luego de terminar de escribir un corto y preciso correo a mi madre, me acerqué a mi esposo que se encontraba en el sofá ojeando algunos libros, me senté a su lado apartando uno de los libros. Revisé el titulo y decía, "_La percepción_ _extrasensoriales_" por supuesto eso llamó mi atención.

"¿Qué lees?" pregunté

"Sobre poderes extrasensoriales….Quizás el bebé trae alguna clase de sensibilidad extrasensorial" respondió mirando con atención el libro.

"Como su padre" agregué, él dejo de mirar el libro y beso frente.

"y como su madre" agregó.

"Yo no sé leer la mente"

"Pero sabes bloquearla" respondió con una sonrisa volviendo al libro. Lo analicé por unos segundos.

"¿Qué clase de poder crees que tenga?" pregunté mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

"Es difícil saber lo hasta que la conozcamos. Mientras solo puedo educarme al respecto"

"¿Cuándo volveremos a la escuela?" pregunté luego de varios minutos de silencio. Desde la boda no había vuelto. Había perdido ya por lo menos tres días de escuela.

"Esme nos consiguió la semana completa, pero volveremos tan pronto como quieras." Respondió haciendo el libro a un lado y prestando atención a mi inquietud.

"Bueno…no es como qué no disfrute pasar el día entero aquí contigo, pero es la primera vez que curso este año, y creo que con el embarazo y todo ya será bastante difícil terminarlo."

"Mañana volveremos, y no te preocupes. Te ayudaré a estudiar a para todas tus materias… Quizás Esme debería comenzar a arreglar un plan de estudios diferenta para ti, tienes que adelantar lo más que puedas para graduarte."

"¿Crees que no pueda terminar el año?"

"Estamos en Febrero, el fin de curso es en Julio. Estará por terminar la gestación entre Junio y Julio." respondió con preocupación en su mirada.

"Es decir, es prácticamente imposible terminar este curso." Agregué, Edward no respondió, solo me miró preocupado, esperando mi reacción. "Lo más importante para mi ahora es el bebé, estaré una eternidad cursando el ultimo año." Dije con tranquilidad apoyando mi cabeza de su hombro. Edward no respondió nada, y eso me hizo mirarlo de nuevo, miraba absorto hacia el frente, pensativo. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Siento que he arruinado tu ultimo año de escuela"

"No digas eso Edward, a veces me gustaría tanto que pudieras leer mi mente. Sabrías lo feliz que soy contigo y con está situación en la que nos encontramos, te amo y estoy a tu lado, y en unos pocos meses seremos padres"

"yo también te amo" me respondió casi en un susurro, su mirada preocupada no cambio, pero se acercó a mi y dio un tierno beso a mi boca.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Hace una semana supimos el sexo de nuestro bebé, nos habíamos reintegrado a la escuela y había subido unos cuantos centímetros más en mi talla. Aún no había tenido tiempo de llamar a Jacob para darle la buena nueva, necesite de todo mi tiempo libre para recuperar los días de clases perdidos, pero finalmente era viernes, y Edward había decidido ir de caza durante el día de hoy, para así pasar el fin de semana conmigo, ahora, yo manejaba directo a La Push desde la escuela, aunque noté un poco de preocupación en la mirada de mi esposo, no se negó a mi excursión mientras él hacía la suya. Hacía algún tiempo que no conducía mi vieja camioneta, extrañaba su ruidoso ronroneo, y sus quejas que me mantenían a un lento y cómodo andar. Pronto estuve entrando a la reserva, y ansiosa conducía directo a la casa de mi gran amigo. Detuve el motor frente a la casa de Jacob y enseguida vi como se asomaba por una de las ventanas de la pequeña casa, seguramente avisado por el ruido del motor de mi camioneta.

"Bella" lo escuché gritar mientras salía corriendo de su casa, yo apenas abría la puerta de la camioneta, mientras trataba con cuidado salir de ella, sus manos calientes me tomaron por los brazos ayudándome a bajar. "Que feliz estoy de verte" dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y me daba un cálido abrazo cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba a salvo fuera del vehiculo.

"Jacob, con cuidado. Estripas al bebé" dije entre risas devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo mientras se alejaba con cuidado. Entonces miró hacia mi inflado vientre y agregó con asombro "woaw estás demasiado grande"

"mmm… gracias Jacob, eso es justo lo que cualquier chica quiere escuchar" dije y en su cara se dibujo esa linda y tierna sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

"Soy el peor conquistador sobre la tierra, ¿no?" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la camioneta.

"En especial cuando tratas de conquistar a una mujer recién casada" agregué sonriente, volvió a sonreír.

"Nunca es tarde para intentarlo" agregó. "¿Quieres dar una caminata por la playa? ¿O estás muy cansada?"

"Extraño caminar por esta playa"

Tomó mi mano como siempre lo hacía y nos dirigimos hacía la tranquila y fría playa. Cuando estuvimos allí, me pareció oportuno darle la nueva noticia.

"¿Sabés? Ya sabemos el sexo del bebé" dije y Jacob se detuvo en seco y me miró expectante. "Es una niña"

"Justo como había predicho" dijo con una amplia sonrisa. "Será hermosísima, será igual a su madre" me abrazo nuevamente, se aparto y dirigió su atención a mi panza, la acarició con una mano mientras agregaba casi gritando, "Eres una niña muy afortunada, tendrás la mejor mamá del mundo" luego volvió su atención a mi y dijo casi en un susurro, "lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de su padre"

"Jake compórtate" dije regañándolo, y el solo encogió sus hombros y continúo caminando.

"¿Qué tal tu vida de casada? ¿Qué tal vivir en una cueva de vampiros?"

"Genial la verdad. Y no vivo en ninguna cueva."

"Claro imagino el tamaño de la mansión de los vampiros millonarios"

"Jacob" dije en tono de advertencia.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" yo solo asentí con la cabeza. "¿Acaso es por el dinero?" lo miré con incredulidad

"No puedo creer que estés insinuando eso"

"Es que le sigo dando vueltas al asunto y no entiendo como alguien se puede enamorar de una cosa como esa" mis hormonas no se tardaron mucho en tomar parte de todos mis sentidos, mis ojos se humedecieron y mi cuerpo hervía en rabia.

"Que poco me conoces Jacob Black, tú entre todas las personas, que me llames interesada o busca fortuna"

"No te ofendas Bella, no fue mi intención. Solo fue una pregunta"

"¿Una pregunta? Y si necesitas que te la responda, pues la única razón es que lo amo" volví mis manos puños a ada lado de mi cuerpo y me voltee feroz y decidida a volver a mi auto y volver a casa.

"Perdóname Bella, no fue mi intención" dijo un poco asustado por mi reacción, mientras comenzaba a seguirme, troto un poco y se colocó frente a mi deteniendo mi paso. No podía, no quería mirarlo a la cara, voltee mi mirada hacia el mar, tomó sutilmente mi quijada y la movió hacia él, obligándome a mirarlo. "De verdad, no fue mi intención" dijo con dulzura.

"¿y cual fue tu intención? Porque es bastante terrible lo que acabas de decir"

"Solo estoy celoso, Bella" dijo después de varios segundos de silencio. "Me cuesta bastante entender como puedes estar enamorada de algo como eso, como te importa tan poco tu vida"

"La verdad Jacob, aún no comprendo como pudiste llegar a una conclusión tan idiota como esa. Mejor me voy y hablamos luego, nada de lo que digas en este momento será de ayuda"

Jacob lucía derrotado mientras me alejaba de él en dirección a mi camioneta, no era lo que esperaba de este paseo, y llegaría demasiado temprano a casa. Quizás sería buena idea hacer algo con Alice. Encendí el motor tan pronto estuve dentro de la pick-up y volví mi mirada hacia el camino que acababa de recorrer, al final de él aún se encontraba Jacob de pie. Por un segundo dudé sobre irme, pero no tenía nada bueno que compartir con él en este momento, tenía que aprender su lección, no podía ir por la vida diciendo cosas como esas. Suspire antes de arrancar el motor y comencé a andar. Ya quería estar en casa, porque a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía viviendo allí, se sentía como un hogar, era mi hogar con Edward, donde sea que me encontrará con él se sentiría como un hogar. Él no volvería hasta bien entrada la noche, así que estaba bien si me volvía durante el día de hoy un experimento fashionista para Alice, eso haría pasar las horas más rápido.

Ya iba a mitad de camino, de pronto algo no se sintió bien, un segundo después en medio de la carretera, frente a mi camioneta, una maraña de cabellos rojos se batían con el viento, y una hermosa vampira me miraba con una sonrisa triunfal. Durante el segundo siguiente comprendí que no había nada que hacer, no importaba si frenaba de golpe o si aceleraba al máximo, había sido emboscada, no vería a Edward nunca más, mi bebé nunca nacería, y a pesar de todo eso no me desesperé, comencé a bajar la velocidad de mi auto, hasta pararme a pocos metros de ella, nos miramos fijamente, ella con su estúpida sonrisa, y yo seguramente con una mirada decidida, era mi hora, no había forma de escapar, acaricié mi vientre. Victoria borró de su cara la sonrisa y puso su cara más fiera, cerré los ojos en ese instante abrazando mi vientre y esperando el dolor venir de alguna parte, pero no ocurrió, abrí los ojos y junto a la puerta de mi camioneta, justo a mi lado estaba Alice en posición defensiva, busqué a Victoria con mi mirada y estaba a pocos metros y miraba a cada lado de mi auto con aprehensión, volví mi mirada hacia el otro lado y vi a Jasper defendiendo ese otro flanco.

De pronto algo increíble ocurrió, un gigante lobo cobrizo salió de entre los árboles y se abalanzó sobre ella. Eso la hizo perder el equilibrio cayó a un lado pero pudo evitar el ataque por poco. Se paró con velocidad y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria tan velozmente que fue difícil verlo para mí. Alice abrió mi puerta y me hizo un ademán de que me arrimara, le hice espacio y se sentó frente al volante.

"Ten cuidado donde pisas, estamos muy cerca de los límites" dijo Alice muy rápido, apenas pude entenderla. Jasper se volteó y le guiño un ojo y se perdió de mi vista. "¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó dirigiéndose a mí, la camioneta comenzó a andar.

Justo en ese momento, en el que me sentí a salvo, y comprendí lo cerca que estuve de que todo acabara, el pánico se apodero de mi cuerpo, traté de responder algo pero no pude. Comencé a temblar sin control, me sostuve con ambas manos del asiento, para tratar de detener los temblores, pero parecieron empeorar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a sollozar sin control.

"Bella, estás pálida, casi como yo. Trata de calmarte, todo esta bien. Ya vamos a llegar a casa" Alice parecía indecisa entre conducir el auto o consolarme. Pero prefirió seguir conduciendo, tomó mi mano con la de ella y las sostuvo todo el camino, solo la soltaba cuando la era estrictamente necesario, lo hacía tan rápido que apenas notaba que la quitaba. El motor de mi camioneta rugía o casi gemía de dolor, por el esfuerzo, Alice la llevaba a toda marcha y aunque eso era poco para ella, era demasiado para mi vieja camioneta. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente, y la única forma que conseguí de hacerlo fue haciendo preguntas, para así concentrarme en algo más.

"¿Edward?" pregunté casi susurrando entre los temblores, pero estaba segura que ella había entendido como si lo hubiese dicho con claridad.

"No creo que sepa aún, su teléfono está apagado. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, necesitaba correr hasta aquí"

"¿Qué viste?" pregunté, aún entre temblores y sollozos.

"Ella al parecer esperaba encontrarse con los lobos, y corría por el bosque. De pronto sintió tu olor y lo siguió, se encontraba demasiado cerca"

"¿No me habías visto salir de la reserva?"

"Recuerda que no puedo verte mientras estés entre ellos. Pero si había visto que pasábamos un día divertido juntas" dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa, que me hizo apenas sonreír.

"Dijiste que no crees que Edward sepa aún, ¿Dejaste algún mensaje o algo?" los temblores cesaban de a poco, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

"Deje un rápido msj de voz en su teléfono" la miré con preocupación. "Conozco muy bien la reacción que tendrá, pero no me perdonaría nunca si llega a casa y lo ve en nuestras mentes y no le avisamos antes." Agregó antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

Alce mi vista hacia el frente y noté como nos acercábamos a la gran casa blanca, nuestro hogar. Alice detuvo el motor frente a la casa y sin darme tiempo siquiera a moverme ya abría mi puerta desde el lado de afuera. Aunque sentía que estaba un poco más calmada, aún temblaba ligeramente y mis lágrimas no paraban de rodar por mi cara, cuando salí de la camioneta, y vi a Alice frente a mí con la mirada preocupada, me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé, ella daba ligeros golpecitos a mi espalda tratando de calmarme.

"Vamos adentro, necesitas algo de beber"

Dentro de la casa, Alice me dirigió hasta el sofá donde me dejo y fue a buscarme algo de beber. Dentro de la casa me sentía tan segura, esta era realmente una fortaleza ante casi cualquier cosa sobrenatural, comenzaba a entender porque Edward se sentía tan preocupado cuando no se encontraba cerca de mi y yo no me encontraba dentro de estas paredes. Alice salió e la cocina con un vaso y una soda en lata, la destapo mientras se acercaba ami y comenzó a derramarla dentro del vaso, luego me la paso.

"Carlisle dijo que te diera algo con mucha azúcar, y una soda era buena idea"

"¿Cuándo dijo eso?" pregunté con curiosidad mientras tomaba el vaso de entre sus manos, ella se sentó frente a mi.

"Justo ahora, lo acabo de llamar. Pronto estará en casa, está preocupado por tí"

"¿Dónde están todos?"

"Toma eso… Edward está cazando, Emmet y Rosalie vigilan a Charlie, Jasper persigué a … y Esme se encontraba en el hospital con Carlisle. Cuando tuve la visión solo estábamos Jasper y yo en casa."

Tan pronto probé mi bebida, me di cuenta de lo sedienta que me encontraba, me lo tomé todo casi de un tirón. Alice me miro con un poco de asombro, "Alice, gracias."

"No tienes nada que agradecer" dijo con una tierna sonrisa. "Ahora tendremos que lidiar con Edward cuando vuelva, y será poco tiempo después que escuché ese mensaje de voz."

Me sentí cansada, quizás por todo el despliegue emocional, llorar definitivamente agotaba, recosté mi cabeza del sofá y Alice me pidió que me sintiera cómoda, así que me acurruqué en el sofá con los cojines, ella buscó una manta y me cubrió con cuidado, me deje llevar por el cansancio y cerré mis ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos, todo estaba muy oscuro, y definitivamente estaba más cómoda que en el sofá, había mucho más espacio, y había algo frío junto a mí, me sentí desorientada por unos segundos, me encontraba en mi cama, una voz aterciopelada llamó mi atención.

"Bella"

Mis ojos por instinto se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, muy cerca de mí. Me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé como sino hubiese mañana, porque por poco no lo hubo.


End file.
